Fanfiction dot NET
by KN-Yami
Summary: Naruto-Hinata, 2 author yang sudah lama saling mengenal. Sayangnya, Naruto berhenti. Sedangkan Hinata mencoba bertahan dengan tekad membuat FNI lebih baik. Sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan? Membahas Fandom Naruto Indonesia sejak tahun 2006. Spesial untuk semua penghuni FNI mulai dari silent reader, registered reader, reviewer, concriter, author, bahkan flamer. Maaf jika menyinggung.
1. 2006 - FFn

_**Fanfiction dot NET**_

Naruto kepunyaan Om Kishi

* * *

"**FFn"**

**2006, Hinata 11 tahun**

Tahun 2006 merupakan tahun yang bersejarah bagi seorang Hinata. Itu adalah tahun di mana ia menemukan situs _fanfiksi_ bernama _fanfiction dot net_.

Semua berawal saat Hinata diberi hadiah sebuah ponsel oleh ayahnya di umur 11 tahun, tepatnya saat ia naik kelas 6 sekolah dasar. Hinata sangat senang karena itu merupakan ponsel pertamanya. Saat itu hampir semua teman sekelasnya sudah punya ponsel. Ponselnya bukan ponsel canggih seperti kebanyakan teman-teman sekelasnya. Ponselnya bukan merk dengan inisial "N" yang kala itu sedang _booming_ di dunia. Ponsel Hinata hanya ponsel Jepang kelas menengah, tidak terlalu canggih, tidak juga terlalu jadul.

Namun meski begitu, Hinata bisa memaksimalkan semua fungsi di ponselnya, terima kasih karena kakaknya yang merupakan seorang _gadget freak._ Sang kakaklah yang sering menurunkan ilmunya kepada Hinata. Di saat teman-teman sekelasnya antre di toko ponsel untuk membeli _wallpaper_, Hinata sudah bisa men-_download-_nya sendiri _via_ ponsel. Di saat teman-teman sekelasnya keranjingan mengetik REG SPASI ke iklan-iklan TV untuk mendapatkan _ringtone_ keren dan _gokil_, Hinata sudah bisa men-_download_-nya dengan gratis di _internet_. Di saat teman-teman sekelasnya baru belajar materi internet dalam pelajaran TIK di sekolah, Hinata sudah punya akun _friendster_ dan _Yahoo!Messenger_. Di saat teman-teman sekelasnya bisa mengakses mesin pencari _Google_ untuk pertama kali, Hinata sudah punya ratusan koleksi situs di dalam _bookmark_ _Opera Mini_ di ponselnya, salah satu halaman di _bookmark_ tersebut adalah situs bernama _**Fanfiction Dot Net **_atau sering disingkat FFn.

Hinata pertama kali menemukan FFn (tepatnya _fandom_ Naruto) saat ia menelusuri _Google_. Awalnya Hinata heran, kenapa isi cerita _anime_ Naruto di FFn berbeda dengan yang setiap minggu ditonton bersama kakaknya. Setelah mencari tahu lebih detail, barulah Hinata mengerti kalau FFn adalah situs yang menyediakan cerita fiksi yang berdasarkan pada cerita yang sudah ada. Jadi semua cerita di FFn hanya karangan orang lain, bukan si penulis karya asli. Di situs itu penulis dan pembaca dibiarkan untuk mencurahkan imajinasi mereka.

Mulai saat itu FFn jadi situs favorit yang dikunjungi Hinata. Hampir setiap punya waktu luang, ia akan mengaksesnya lewat ponsel. Itu dilakukan Hinata karena di sana ia banyak menemukan cerita roman antara pasangan Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata, dua tokoh utama dalam _anime_ Naruto. Kebetulan nama tokoh perempuannya sama dengan nama Hinata. Hinata sebenarnya suka semua _pair mayor_ dalam _anime_ Naruto selama itu _pair_ normal, dalam artian tidak – maaf - homo dan lesbian.

Hinata menganggap tokoh Hyuuga Hinata sebagai cerminan dari dirinya dari segi fisik maupun sifat. Ia pemalu, gampang gugup, dan _innocent_, persis seperti dirinya di dunia nyata. Sebaliknya, Uzumaki Naruto adalah cerminan laki-laki pujaan Hinata. Ia pekerja keras, ramah, dan selalu ceria. Karena itulah kedua karakter itu jadi karakter favorit Hinata, sekaligus _pair_ favorit. Saat itu Hinata menganggap Hyuuga Hinata hanya pantas dipasangkan dengan Uzumaki Naruto, begitu pun sebaliknya.

Tahun 2006 _fandom_ Naruto bahasa Indonesia masih sepi. Jangankan untuk berburu fiksi roman NaruHina, yang non-roman dan non-_pair_ saja jarang. Saat itu Hinata lebih sering masuk ke arsip English yang relatif lebih banyak. Meski sebenarnya bahasa Inggris Hinata belum bisa dikatakan bagus, ia masih sering membuka kamus saat menemukan kata-kata yang tak dimengertinya. Kalau sudah cinta FFn mau bagaimana lagi? Perbedaan bahasa bukanlah halangan.

Fiksi NaruHina bagaikan virus yang menyerang Hinata. Di saat Hyuuga Hinata di anime asli masih berjuang menyatakan cintanya dan masih saja diacuhkan Uzumaki Naruto, di FFn ada ribuan fiksi NaruHina yang lebih menarik. Wajar saja sih, _anime_ Naruto aslinya bukan _genre romance_, jadi jangan berharap lebih.

Lama-kelamaan fiksi saja tak cukup. Deskripsi kedekatan NaruHina dalam FFn jadi membuat hati Hinata senang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia akhirnya _browsing_ di internet mencari gambar-gambar NaruHina. Jadilah setelah itu ponselnya penuh dengan gambar NaruHina yang di-_download_-nya dari internet. Bayangkan saja dulu harga 1 KB data itu 12 rupiah, mahaaal. Untunglah kakaknya memberi tahu kalau biaya data operator itu bisa dipaketkan, dulu ada paket 10 ribu rupiah dengan data 35MB, cukup murah pada saat itu. Perburuan gambar NaruHina pun berlanjut lagi.

Menjelang akhir tahun 2006, sesuatu terjadi.

Teman laki-laki Hinata meminjam ponsel miliknya. Maklum saja, meskipun termasuk ponsel kelas menengah, tapi kualitas kamera 2 _megapiksel_-nya termasuk yang terbaik di masanya. Ponsel Hinata kerap jadi alat untuk dokumentasi kelas.

Teman yang iseng ditambah kecerobohan Hinata, membuat teman Hinata tersebut tak sengaja membuka halaman FFn. Hinata nampaknya lupa menutup halaman tersebut saat jam istirahat, ia hanya me-_minimize_-nya. Sedangkan teman laki-laki Hinata terlalu iseng hingga memilih rate M (_Mature/Dewasa_). Maka terpampanglah sejumlah fiksi _rate M_ berbahasa Inggris.

Jangan salah paham dulu. Hinata tahu ada _rate M_ di FFn, tapi ia tak pernah membukanya. Ia bertanggungjawab pada dirinya sendiri sehingga tak akan membuka konten 18 tahun ke atas tersebut. Tidak seperti anak-anak zaman sekarang yang membacanya, bahkan menulisnya tanpa malu meskipun masih belum cukup umur.

"Hinata, apa ini?" tanya teman Hinata ragu. Ia kurang fasih Bahasa Inggris seperti Hinata, tapi kalau sekedar kata-kata yang mengarah ke adegan mesum tentu saja ia tahu. Setelah memperhatikan lebih jauh, temannya mulai mengerti FFn isinya fiksi dari karya asli.

Wajah Hinata memanas. Lama ia terdiam, mencari tahu bagaimana cara untuk menjawab pertanyaan temannya.

"Itu cerpen," jawab Hinata sebisa mungkin terlihat tenang.

"Haha kau bisa saja. Aku tahu ini bukan cerpen biasa," kata temannya.

"Aku bersumpah tidak membuka yang versi dewasa… " kata Hinata lirih sambil menunduk. Ia berusaha mengecilkan volume suaranya agar tak terdengar teman-teman yang lain. Ia tak berani menatap wajah teman laki-lakinya.

"Hmm, jadi satu-satunya cewek di kelas yang jadi penggemar fanatik Naruto masih tidak apa-apa," kata temannya sambil berlalu. "Tapi kalau situs itu... errr itu tidak baik. Hehe."

Hinata menengadahkan wajahnya, melihat temannya berlalu. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya terlihat bercanda. Tapi Hinata tahu ia serius.

Ponsel Hinata tergeletak di meja. Buru-buru Hinata mengambilnya. Hinata beruntung teman yang menemukan FFn di ponselnya termasuk baik dan dewasa untuk ukuran anak kelas 6 SD. Ditambah lagi dia cukup dekat dengan Hinata sejak kelas 1. Kalau saja anak laki-laki lain yang menemukannya, pasti Hinata sudah jadi bahan ejekan sekelas.

Kata-kata temannya terdengar berulang-ulang di kepalanya.

"Tapi aku tidak membuka adegan yang vulgar …" gumam Hinata pelan, bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata memperhatikan teman-teman perempuannya. Ada yang sedang makan bento bersama, ada yang sedang foto-foto _selfie_, ada yang sedang ngerumpi, ada yang membicarakan mainan yang tadi dibeli, sebagian kecil ada pula yang sedang membaca buku pelajaran.

Kemudian Hinata menatap lagi ponselnya, melihat _wallpaper_ NaruHina di sana. Di kelas ini hanya dirinya perempuan yang suka _anime_ Naruto, anak laki-laki sih banyak. Kalaupun ada teman perempuannya yang suka _anime,_ tentunya _anime_ yang _girly_. Lalu Hinata membuka lagi halaman situs FFn bertema putih-biru itu. Di kelas ini hanya dia pula yang sering membuka FFn.

'Apakah FFn itu situs yang tidak baik untukku?' batin Hinata.

_**Bersambung…**_

* * *

.

.

.

_**Konjiki no Yami**_


	2. 2007 - Anime, Manga, dan Fiksi

_**Fanfiction dot NET**_

Naruto kepunyaan Om Kishi

* * *

"**Anime, Manga, dan Fiksi"**

**2007, Hinata 12 tahun**

"Hmm, jadi satu-satunya cewek di kelas yang jadi penggemar fanatik Naruto masih tidak apa-apa. Tapi kalau situs itu... errr itu tidak baik."

Kata-kata teman laki-lakinya di penghujung tahun lalu begitu membekas di pikiran Hinata.

Hinata saat itu masih polos. Ia belum bisa mempertimbangkan berbagai kemungkinan dari efek dirinya mengakses FFn. Dari kecil Hinata memang selalu patuh pada aturan. Sepulang sekolah ia tak boleh main keluyuran jika tak diberikan izin oleh ayahnya. Keadaan itu berbeda sekali dengan kakak laki-lakinya yang berumur 7 tahun lebih tua dan sudah duduk di bangku kuliah jurusan informatika, sebut saja namanya Neji. Neji hampir setiap hari pulang malam. Padahal Hinata tahu jadwal kuliahnya tak sepadat itu. Bahkan belakangan ini kakaknya meminta untuk disewakan kost dan sedang dipertimbangkan ayah mereka. Hinata bisa maklum karena Neji laki-laki sedangkan dirinya perempuan.

Terbiasa dengan aturan, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk menuruti temannya. Hinata percaya pada temannya karena seperti sudah dibahas sebelumnya, teman laki-lakinya itu dinilai lebih dewasa dari Hinata. Hinata menganggap temannya itu lebih tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah, mana yang sesuai aturan dan mana yang tidak sesuai aturan. Selain itu tak lama lagi akan diadakan ujian nasional sekolah dasar. Hinata takut konsentrasinya akan menurun. Soalnya Hinata bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di FFn. Apalagi jika ia menemukan fiksi yang menarik.

Hinata membulatkan tekadnya. Ia bertekad tidak mengakses lagi FFn sejak saat itu.

* * *

Singkat cerita, ujian nasional sekolah dasar dan ujian penerimaan sekolah menengah di pertengahan tahun 2007 berjalan dengan lancar. Hinata berhasil masuk ke sekolah favorit yang diimpikannya sejak dulu. Sayangnya, teman sekelas dari sekolah dasarnya tak ada yang masuk ke sana. Bahkan teman dekat laki-lakinya melanjutkan ke sekolah yang jauh. Jadilah Hinata kesepian di sekolah barunya.

Di hari-hari pertama saat ia belum memiliki teman, Hinata hanya diam di kelas ditemani ponselnya. Merasa tak ada yang bisa dilakukan, Hinata membuka _browser_ untuk berselancar di _internet_ sekedar membunuh waktu. Saat ia membuka halaman _bookmark_, _link-link_ fiksi FFn kesayangannya masih di sana. Ia baru ingat kalau dirinya belum menghapus _link-link_ tersebut.

Hinata yang sudah membulatkan tekadnya tentu tak membukanya. Disorotnya _link-link_ tersebut, lalu dia pilih menu _delete_.

'_Anda yakin?'_

'_Ya'_

'_Tidak'_

Begitulah pertanyaan yang muncul di _browser_ ponsel Hinata. Jempolnya sudah akan memilih 'Ya', tapi berpindah ke pilihan 'Tidak' di saat-saat terakhir.

Saat itulah Hinata sadar kalau tekad dirinya tak benar-benar bulat.

Mungkin masih lonjong?

* * *

Setelah beberapa minggu menuntut ilmu di sekolah barunya, Hinata mulai akrab dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Yang membuat Hinata makin senang adalah ada 2 orang perempuan dan banyak laki-laki di kelasnya yang juga menyukai _anime_ Naruto. Kebetulan saat itu sebuah stasiun TV swasta sering menayangkan _anime_ Naruto.

"Siapa _kunoichi_ yang paling kalian sukai?" tanya Hinata kepada kedua teman perempuannya.

"_Kunoichi_ itu apa?" tanya teman perempuan pertama, sebut saja Sakura.

Hinata langsung _cengo_ mendengarnya. "Umm, _kunoichi_ itu ninja perempuan," jelas Hinata.

"Tentu saja Haruno Sakura," jawab Sakura. "Dia kan pemeran utama."

"Aku pilih Yamanaka Ino," jawab teman perempuan yang kedua, sebut saja Ino. "Dia cantik, rambutnya pirang dan panjang, dia seperti _barbie_."

"Kalau kau pilih siapa Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku pilih Hyuuga Hinata," jawab Hinata pelan.

"Benarkah? Aku juga suka Hinata," timpal seorang anak laki-laki yang kemudian ikut nimbrung.

"Hee? Kalian suka gadis pendiam itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Masa sih? Untuk bicara saja dia gelagapan," tambah Ino.

Kalau saja ini _manga_, mungkin sudah muncul perempatan di kepala Hinata. Hinata berusaha keras menjaga kesabarannya.

"Menurutku dia punya kemampuan mata _byakugan_ yang hebat," balas Hinata.

"Ya, itu benar. Bandingkan dengan 2 _kunoichi_ kesukaan kalian yang biasa saja," timpal teman laki-laki lain.

"Tapi masih kalah dengan Neji."

"Tapi Neji kalah oleh Naruto."

"Lebih hebat Sasuke tahu! Dia juga ganteng!"

"Kalian lihat gantengnya saja! Lebih hebat Kakashi!"

"Kakashi mata merahnya cuma 1, Sasuke punya 2 wew!"

"Kalau begitu ya mending Itachi sekalian!"

Setelah itu terjadi perdebatan sengit.

Hinata tersenyum melihat teman-temannya. Paling tidak di sini ia tak akan terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan kalau dirinya suka _anime_ Naruto dan suka NaruHina karena dia bukan satu-satunya perempuan yang suka Naruto (tidak seperti di sekolah dasar). Keesokan harinya _wallpaper_ NaruHina kembali terpampang di halaman depan ponselnya.

Sejak saat itu Hinata aktif berdiskusi dengan teman-teman di kelas penyuka _anime_ Naruto. Sakura dan Ino adalah teman yang cocok untuk diajak mengobrol tentang _pair_. Hinata tanpa malu menceritakan kecintaannya terhadap _pair_ NaruHina. Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino tentu saja menyukai _pair_ yang melibatkan Uchiha Sasuke. Perbedaan itu tak membuat mereka berselisih. Khusus jika ingin membicarakan _anime_ Naruto secara teknis cerita, teman-teman laki-laki Hinatalah yang bisa diandalkan untuk diajak diskusi. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Sakura dan Ino hanya memandang siapa yang ganteng, bukan berdasarkan kekuatan dan alur cerita.

Rasa suka Hinata pada _anime_ Naruto makin bertambah setelah itu. Hinata memfokuskan kecintaannya kepada hal yang sifatnya _canon_, dalam hal ini _anime_ Naruto asli, bukan fiksi di FFn. Begitu juga dengan _pair_ NaruHina, meskipun Hinata harus gregetan sendiri melihat kebodohan Uzumaki Naruto yang tak juga menyadari rasa sayang Hyuuga Hinata padanya. Hinata hanya bisa berharap _pair_ itu akan jadi _canon_ suatu hari nanti.

* * *

Hinata dan Neji tak pernah melewatkan tayangan _anime_ Naruto di TV. Beberapa kali jam tayangnya diubah namun keduanya tetap setia menonton. Kesetiaan mereka perlahan terkikis oleh sikap stasiun TV yang terus-menerus mengulang _anime_ Naruto.

_Introduction, Waves, Chuunin, Invasion, Tsunade, Sasuke, Filler Arc _terus-menerus diulang sampai membuat Hinata bosan_. _

"Ah, lagi-lagi kembali ke _episode Chuunin Exam_. Aku bosan. Dasar ****** TV, mending jangan ditayangkan sekalian," keluh Hinata saat ia dan Neji menonton bersama.

"Jangan begitu Hinata, itu bukan sepenuhnya salah stasiun TV," kata Neji. Setelah tinggal di tempat _kost_-nya, sang kakak selalu pulang setiap akhir pekan. Ia pulang ke rumah di hari Sabtu pagi dan kembali ke tempat _kost_-nya lagi hari Minggu sore.

Setelah itu Hinata diberi penjelasan panjang oleh kakaknya mengenai alasan diulangnya episode Naruto. Menurut kakaknya, stasiun TV terlalu banyak memberikan durasi penayangan. Pernah dulu _anime_ Naruto ditayangkan selama 90 menit (3 _episode_) per hari, 7 hari penuh selama seminggu. Padahal di Jepang saja 30 menit per minggu. Pantas saja stok _episode_ di stasiun TV lokal tersebut cepat habis, sementara _episode_ baru di Jepang belum tayang.

Hinata juga diberi penjelasan tentang mahalnya harga hak siar _anime_. Neji tak tahu hak siar _anime_ Naruto itu detail harganya berapa. Hanya saja biaya pembuatan 1 _episode anime_ bisa mencapai 1,2 miliar rupiah. Otomatis hak siarnya pun akan cukup mahal. Belum lagi pihak stasiun TV harus melakukan _editing_, sensor, alih bahasa, _dubbing_ (isi suara), dan menggaji para pengisi suaranya. Jadi sudah bisa menonton _anime_ Naruto dalam bahasa Indonesia saja seharusnya Hinata harus bersyukur.

Hinata akhirnya mengaku salah telah bicara sembarangan.

* * *

Keberadaan _anime_ Naruto semakin tidak diminati saat adegan di _anime_ Naruto banyak yang disensor. Beberapa pukulan ke wajah hilang, disusul dengan kata-kata 'sialan', 'bodoh', dan beberapa kata lainnya yang berubah jadi suara 'tiiiiittt', suara khas sensor. Atau lebih parah lagi suaranya hilang begitu saja. Penyuka _anime_ Naruto di kelas Hinata ada sebagian yang fanatik _anime_ lain yang biasa tayang hari Minggu pagi. Mereka juga mengeluh atas penghentian beberapa _anime_. Ini sudah kelewatan.

Tak lama setelah itu Hinata menemukan tulisan di suatu _blog_ yang mendukung pernyataan teman-temannya. Tulisan tersebut berjudul _Salah Kaprah Tentang Anime_. Di dalamnya menjelaskan tentang apa sebenarnya _anime_, apa itu kartun, kesalahpahaman masyarakat Indonesia dalam menilai _anime_, ketatnya lembaga sensor di Indonesia, siaran-siaran lokal berupa sinetron anak sekolah, sinetron penyiksaan terhadap anak tiri, cerita gaib, atau animasi elang 3D yang bahkan tak lebih bagus dari _anime_.

Tulisan tersebut menekankan pada sensor film di Indonesia yang kelewat ketat. Itu terjadi karena banyak laporan anak kecil umur 7-8 tahun jadi '_Naruto wanna be_'. Berkelahi ala Naruto-Sasuke lah, lompat dari pohon lah, lompat dari gedung lah, dan kasus lainnya. Ini akibat dari kurangnya pengawasan orang tua dan salahnya penempatan jam tayang oleh stasiun TV. _Anime_ akhirnya dicap merusak moral, tidak mendidik, porno, dan penuh dengan kekerasan sehingga susah masuk ke Indonesia. Padahal itu salah stasiun tv yang kurang cermat melihat _rating_, orang tua yang kurang mengawasi anak-anaknya, dan anak-anaknya sendiri yang _ngeyel_.

* * *

Dua bulan kemudian, diskusi _anime_ Naruto di kelas Hinata mendadak ramai saat ada salah seorang (tentu saja laki-laki) yang membawa beberapa DVD _anime_ Naruto yang rata-rata isinya 40 _episode_ per _disc_. Yang menarik adalah _episode_-nya bukan hanya yang sudah tayang, tapi lebih lengkap lagi. Mulai dari saat _season_ pertama hingga _season_ kedua (_Shippuden_) yang bahkan belum ada di TV. Satu kekurangan DVD tersebut adalah _subs_-nya bahasa Inggris. Itu membuat nyali teman-teman Hinata ciut.

Bagi Hinata yang mantan _silent reader_ FFn Fandom Naruto English, tentu saja itu bukan halangan. Satu-satunya halangannya adalah ia tak punya _DVD player_. Baik _DVD player_ biasa ataupun _DVD-Rom_ di PC, dua-duanya sedang rusak. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri tak mungkin ikut menonton di rumah teman laki-lakinya.

Seminggu kemudian, seperti biasa Neji pulang. Hari ini Hinata sudah tak berminat menonton _anime_ Naruto lagi karena tahu _episode_-nya diulang dan banyak sensor. Hinata hanya uring-uringan karena teman-temannya sudah menonton _episode_ baru sedangkan dirinya belum. Sang kakak tak tega melihat adiknya seperti itu.

"Kau benar-benar suka _anime_ Naruto?"

"Kakak sudah tahu jawabannya," jawab Hinata ketus.

Saat itu Neji sadar kalau rasa suka adiknya terhadap _anime_ Naruto melebihi rasa sukanya terhadap _anime_ tersebut.

"Sebenarnya aku punya teman yang mengoleksi _anime_ Naruto dari awal sampai yang terbaru," kata Neji.

"_DVD 40 in 1_?" tanya Hinata tak semangat.

"Adikku yang manis, masih zaman nonton dari DVD?" goda Neji.

Kali ini Hinata menoleh karena penasaran.

"Sekarang udah zamannya bentuk data sayang, tinggal _download_ saja di _internet_."

Raut wajah Hinata yang asalnya ditekuk berubah semangat.

"Mau mau mau! Download pake HP-ku ya, Kak!"

"Ahahaha. Ukuran 1 _episode anime_ Naruto itu di atas 300 _Mega Bytes_. Harus di warnet."

Harga _modem_ USB masih selangit di tahun 2007. Belum lagi tarifnya yang mahal. Warung internet (warnet) sering dijadikan alternatif untuk men-_download_ _file-file_ besar berukuran ratusan MB seperti video. Saat itu file _video anime_ bisa di-_download_ dalam waktu 30 menit sampai 1 jam tergantung kecepatan internet di _warnet_ tersebut.

"Minggu depan saja ya. Nanti aku minta dulu ke temanku. Jadi tidak perlu _download_ ke _internet_."

"Aku sudah penasaran! Kalau sekarang saja bagaimana? Aku pasaran ingin menonton NaruHina yang sudah berusia 16 tahun!" rengek Hinata.

"Tapi-"

"Ayolaaah, Kak!"

Neji akhirnya pasrah. Hinata rela ikut dengan kakaknya untuk memesan paket 3 jam nonstop di _warnet_. Paket 3 jam itu harganya murah dan hanya berlaku di atas jam 10 malam. Itu artinya Hinata dan kakaknya akan pulang sekitar jam 1 malam.

Menurut Neji, murah bukanlah penyebab utama ia memilih paket tersebut. Malam hari adalah waktu yang ideal untuk _download file-file_ besar karena pemakai di _warnet_ sudah sepi sehingga kecepatan download bisa maksimal. Warnet serasa milik sendiri karena kalaupun ada pemakai lain, ia hanya sekedar _chating_ dan tak terlalu mempengaruhi kecepatan _download_. Ayah mereka agak khawatir kepada Hinata tapi karena ditemani kakaknya akhirnya Hinata diizinkan dengan catatan mereka langsung pulang setelahnya.

Jadilah malam minggu itu mereka berdua begadang di _warnet_ men-_download_ video _anime_ Naruto Shippuden. Neji memberi tahu Hinata situs apa yang menyediakan _anime_ Naruto dan bagaimana cara men-_download_-nya. Karena keterbatasan waktu (3 jam saja), Hinata hanya bisa men-_download_ 5 _episode_.

Barulah minggu depannya Neji memberi Hinata puluhan _episode_ baru hasil _copy_ dari teman kuliahnya.

Teman-teman Hinata di sekolah banyak yang ingin meminta _video anime_ Naruto tapi sayangnya Hinata hanya punya _flashdisk_ berukuran 256MB, ukuran minimal saat itu. Cukup untuk sekedar menyimpan tugas sekolah, tapi belum cukup besar untuk menampung 1 _video anime_ Naruto yang rata-rata berukuran 270MB – 320MB.

* * *

_Anime_ yang di-_download_ lewat _internet_ dan dari teman Neji ceritanya jauh dari yang ditayangkan di TV. Setiap minggu Neji akan membawakan Hinata 1 _episode_ baru _anime_ Naruto karena selanjutnya Hinata dilarang untuk pergi ke warnet malam hari.

Ada kalanya _episode anime_ akan membelok dari _canon_ dan masuk ke _episode filler_, episode yang tak ada di _manga_. Itu terjadi untuk menunggu _chapter manga_ Naruto banyak dulu, 1 _episode_ _anime_ biasanya terdiri dari 2 _chapter manga_ sehingga tidak seimbang. Barulah setelah _chapter manga_ berjalan jauh, cerita _anime_ akan masuk ke jalur _canon_ lagi.

Sayangnya tak semua _filler_ bagus. Mayoritas ceritanya konyol.

Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata memilih jalan yang berbeda dengan Neji, ia memilih membaca _manga_-nya saja yang ceritanya lebih jauh dari _anime_. Men-_download manga_ pun tak terlalu sulit karena ukurannya hanya sekitar 5MB, itu bisa dilakukan Hinata sepulang sekolah, dan tak perlu kecepatan internet yang cepat. Sedangkan sang kakak tetap setia menunggu _anime_-nya saja.

Hinata tak tahu kalau berpindahnya ia ke _manga_ Naruto tetap saja membuatnya penasaran setiap minggunya. Ceritanya boleh saja jauh dari _anime_, tapi rasa penasaran setiap ia selesai membaca _chapter_ baru _manga_ tetap saja ada. Apalagi akhir tahun 2007 cerita Naruto sampai pada pencarian Uchiha Sasuke bersama Team 8. Di sana Uzumaki Naruto satu tim dengan Hyuuga Hinata (dan Yamato). Hinata berharap akan ada perkembangan NaruHina di _arc_ tersebut.

Rasa penasaran Hinata sudah sampai pada batasnya dan ia memutuskan mengakses kembali FFn. Ia membuka kembali _bookmark_ di ponselnya yang sudah hampir setahun tak pernah dibukanya. Ia berharap akan ada penulis di FFn yang menulis fiksi tentang _arc_ tersebut.

Harapan Hinata jadi nyata karena ada sejumlah penulis yang menulis _arc_ tersebut. Bahkan ada yang menjadikan _arc_ pencarian Uchiha Sasuke tersebut sebagai momen pernyataan cinta Hyuuga Hinata kepada Uzumaki Naruto.

Itu bukan satu-satunya sumber kesenangan Hinata. Alangkah senangnya Hinata karena sekarang Fandom Naruto Indonesia (FNI) sudah ramai. Bahkan koleksi cerita NaruHina yang dulu di-_bookmark_ Hinata dari Fandom Naruto English (FNE) telah banyak yang _update_, bahkan _complete_.

Hinata berpikir FFn adalah surga imajinasinya.

FFn itu seperti halnya _anime_, Hinata hanya perlu untuk bertanggungjawab pada dirinya sendiri. Ia harus menyesuaikan _rate_ yang dibacanya. Selama ia tidak membuka halaman dengan konten dewasa, Hinata merasa tidak salah.

Akhir tahun 2007 Hinata memutuskan kembali ke FFn (masih) sebagai _silent reader_.

**Bersambung**_**…**_

* * *

Terima kasih untuk pembaca yang sudah me-_review_: Guest, itoshinamikaze, aimseven, bohdong palacio, Dark Namikaze Ryu, Akane-Rihime, Amai Ruri, Keita Namikaze, Sasshi Ken, Nirina-ne Bellanesia, Lavender sapphires chan, Soputan, Gyuururu-kun, Mio Himeka, Blue-senpai.

Karena isi _review_-nya mirip, maka jawabannya saya gabung ya:

Ini emang pengalaman saya. Dipecah jadi 2 pemeran utama, satu Hinata, satunya lagi Naruto. Maksudnya, pengalaman saya nantinya dibagi ke 2 karakter itu. Tentunya ga akan sama persis dengan pengalaman aslinya. Pasti ada yang ditambahin demi kebutuhan cerita. Misalnya soal saya yang pemalu, aslinya pemalu tapi tidak seperti Hinata. Terus tentang _romance_ juga, nanti akan sedikit didramatisir agar menarik.

Saya harap ide seperti ini fresh untuk FNI yang makin kesini idenya banyak yang sama (_mainstream)_.

Dari _review_ kalian, ternyata cara kita menemukan FFn mirip-mirip ya :)

Kita lihat apa cerita selanjutnya sama juga.

_**NB:**_ Tulisan _**Salah Kaprah Tentang Anime**_ **TIDAK** saya temukan tahun 2007, kalo ga salah antara tahun 2011-2012. Kurang tahu siapa yang pertama menulis dan kapan tepatnya ditulis. Yang jelas tulisan itu menyebar di FFn, _blog_, FB, dan media sosial lainnya. Saya tempatkan pembahasannya di sini karena dirasa lebih tepat.

Oh ya jangan panggil _senpai_ atau _author_ ya. Anggap saja kita di sini setara, ga ada istilah senioritas. Saya lebih nyaman dipanggil Yami :)

.

.

.

_**Konjiki no Yami**_


	3. 2008 - Beta Reader dan Junk Fic

_**Fanfiction dot NET**_

Naruto kepunyaan Om Kishi

* * *

"_**Beta Reader**_** dan **_**Junk Fic**_**"**

**2008, Hinata 13 tahun**

Setelah memfokuskan diri mengikuti _manga_ Naruto, Hinata jadi tak terlalu peduli pada perkembangan _anime_-nya. Ada bagian yang membuat _manga_ terlihat lebih menarik dari pada _anime_. Mungkin itulah seni _manga_ yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Tanpa diduga ternyata teman-teman di kelas Hinata mengikuti langkahnya. Mungkin mereka tak tahan karena diberi _spoiler_ cerita terbaru _manga_ Naruto oleh Hinata.

Di setiap hari Sabtu, Neji masih selalu membawa _anime_ Naruto untuk ditonton di rumah. Kadang Hinata ikut menonton tapi lebih sering tak ikut menonton. Hinata lebih suka membuka _browser_ ponselnya dan mengakses FFn.

"Kau sedang apa sih dari tadi asyik dengan ponselmu?" tanya Neji di sela acara nontonnya tanpa menoleh kepada sang adik.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa," jawab Hinata, juga tanpa menoleh.

"Kau sedang _chating_ dengan pacarmu ya?" goda Neji. Barulah kali ini Hinata menoleh, wajahnya terlihat panik.

"B-bukan, aku tak punya pacar!"

"Hahaha, habisnya kau keasyikan sendiri. Kadang tertawa sendiri."

Pipi Hinata memerah mendengarnya. Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Kadang adegan _romance_ NaruHina di fiksi yang dibaca Hinata suka membuat Hinata senyum sendiri.

Hinata akhirnya ikut menonton dengan Neji dan menyimpan ponselnya di samping sofa. Ia tak mau disangka yang aneh-aneh lagi oleh kakaknya. Belakangan ini FFn telah menarik kembali Hinata ke dalamnya. Namun ia tak ingin kakaknya dan teman-temannya tahu kalau dirinya sering mengakses FFn. Hinata tak ingin kejadian di sekolah dasar dulu terulang lagi. Hinata menilai FFn dari sudut pandang yang berbeda.

Hinata berpikir FFn adalah surga imajinasinya.

FFn itu seperti halnya _anime_, Hinata hanya perlu untuk bertanggungjawab pada dirinya sendiri. Ia harus menyesuaikan _rate_ yang dibacanya. Selama ia tidak membuka halaman yang mengandung konten dewasa, Hinata merasa dirinya tidak salah.

Akhir tahun 2007 Hinata memutuskan kembali ke FFn (masih) sebagai _silent reader_. Saat itu ia belum mengerti bagaimana memberikan _review_ pada sebuah fiksi. Ia juga tidak tahu seberapa berharganya _review_ bagi seorang penulis. Yang ia tahu, hampir di setiap fiksi yang dibacanya, si penulis selalu meminta _review_ dari pembaca. Hinata memilih untuk menikmati secara diam-diam fiksi yang dibacanya tanpa tahu usaha keras yang dibuat si penulis untuk menulis karya tersebut.

* * *

Memasuki tahun 2008, jumlah arsip di Fandom Naruto makin banyak. Padahal seingat Hinata, dulu jumlahnya tidak sampai 190.000. Selain Fandom Naruto English (FNE), Fandom Naruto Indonesia (FNI) termasuk yang menyumbang peningkatan tersebut. Peningkatan itu bukan hanya dilihat dari bermunculannya fiksi dan penulis baru, tapi juga dari _review_ di setiap fiksi yang ikut meningkat. Itu artinya jumlah pembaca pun meningkat. Ada banyak _review_er yang baru, khususnya penggemar NaruHina yang baru pertama kali dilihat Hinata. Pen name mereka terlihat asing bagi Hinata.

Setiap kali mengunjungi arsip FNI di waktu luang, Hinata akan tersenyum. Kini Hinata sering menemukan fiksi baru NaruHina di arsip FNI setiap kali ia memilih pair Uzumaki Naruto-Hyuuga Hinata dengan fungsi _filter_. Setidaknya pencinta NaruHina mulai menampakkan diri mereka di FFn dengan membuat fiksi-fiksi baru. Hinata pun jadi ikut bersemangat melihat perkembangan ini.

Ada banyak ide fiksi NaruHina yang berkeliaran di otaknya, apalagi jika sebelumnya ia membaca ada hints mereka di _manga_. Hinata menyukai tipe fiksi yang _canon_, artinya yang sesuai dengan keadaan di _manga_. Bukan Alternative Universe (AU) yang ceritanya kebanyakan menceritakan _Konoha High School_ atau _universe_ selain dunia ninja. Dari beberapa ide _canon_ tersebut, ada satu yang ingin Hinata wujudkan jadi sebuah fiksi.

'Mungkin sudah saatnya aku juga menyumbangkan fiksiku?' pikir Hinata.

* * *

Setelah berpikir beberapa kali, akhirnya Hinata serius untuk membuat fiksi NaruHina.

Di waktu luang, Hinata menyempatkan dirinya menulis fiksi NaruHina. Ia berusaha untuk membuat kegiatan itu tak mengganggu belajarnya. Hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan sekolah tetap jadi prioritas utama Hinata. Jika sekolah terganggu dan nilainya turun, dia juga yang repot. Itu akan mengundang kecurigaan keluarganya.

Namun percayakah kalian?

Ternyata tak semudah itu menulis fiksi. Jangankan mengetik ribuan kata, ternyata mengetik 2 halaman A4 saja (kurang lebih 500 kata) Hinata sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ditulisnya. Ia kesulitan memindahkan ide-ide di kepalanya ke dalam rangkaian kata-kata. Keterbatasan diksi ditambah dengan sifat Hinata yang _moody_, membuat fiksi pertamanya tak kunjung selesai.

Sebenarnya _chapter_ pertama sudah selesai. Namun sejak awal Hinata bertekad ingin menyelesaikan dulu fiksinya sampai selesai sebelum di-_publish_. Itu artinya ia punya jaminan kalau fiksi _multichapter_ buatannya akan tamat, tidak akan berhenti di tengah jalan. Cara seperti itu juga bisa membuat Hinata tidak dikejar-kejar waktu. Nantinya Hinata hanya tinggal mem-_publish_-nya secara berkala dan memperbaiki tulisannya jika dirasa ada yang ingin diperbaiki dan ditambahkan.

Seminggu berlalu, fiksi Hinata belum juga selesai. Minggu berganti minggu, bulan berganti bulan fiksi NaruHina buatan Hinata akhirnya selesai juga.

Jumlah katanya berapa sekarang?

Ternyata hanya 6500 kata!

Hinata menulis fiksi ber-_genre romance-adventure_ tersebut berbulan-bulan tapi hanya bisa menulis sebanyak itu. Itulah batas kemampuan Hinata saat itu. Bisa menulis sebanyak itu saja Hinata sudah senang. Ia tak sabar untuk mem-_publish_-nya di FFn. Ini akan jadi fiksi pertamanya yang bersejarah.

Hinata mempelajari sendiri bagaimana cara mem-_publish_ fiksi di FFn. Ternyata ia pertama-tama harus punya akun FFn dulu. Mau tak mau Hinata harus daftar. Sebelum daftar, Hinata membaca menu _Terms of Service (ToS)_ saking taatnya ia pada peraturan. Isinya panjang dan bahasa Inggris pula. Saat itu sudah malam sehingga Hinata memutuskan untuk menyalin dan mencetaknya agar bisa ia baca dengan tenang keesokan harinya.

* * *

Perlu berhari-hari untuk membaca lembaran ToS ini karena saat itu Hinata agak sibuk dengan ujian sekolah. Ditambah lagi ada banyak kata-kata dalam Bahasa Inggris yang tak ia mengerti. Beberapa kali Hinata diharuskan membuka kamus. Hinata tidak selesai membaca ToS FFn, karena suatu hari saat ia membaca fiksi-fiksi baru, perhatiannya beralih pada beberapa _review_ yang berbeda dengan yang lain.

'Ada apa dengan _review-review_ ini?' tanya Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata lupa detail siapa _reviewer_ tersebut karena sudah saking lamanya. Yang jelas dia anonim/tidak punya akun dan tidak satu fiksi saja yang ia beri _review_. Dari sekian _review_ yang Hinata baca, Hinata bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu.

_Review_-nya kasar, bahkan sangat kasar.

'_Fic apaan nih? Kalo cuma fic sampah mending ga usah publish lah! Ga usah jadi member sekalian!'_

'_Author an***g! Jijik gue bacanya! Dari pada ngotorin FFn, mending lo hapus fic ta* ini!'_

… dan berbagai _review_ yang senada. Hinata merasa _reviewer-reviewer_ ini terlalu berlebihan.

Intinya isi-isi _review_ tersebut mengintimidasi si penulis untuk menghentikan dan menghapus fiksinya. _Review_-_review_ tersebut dikirim ke fiksi yang teknik penulisannya jelek, tanda bacanya kacau, tidak mempedulikan EYD Bahasa Indonesia, bahkan tak tahu di mana meletakkan titik dan kutip hingga sulit dibaca. Bisa juga karena pada dasarnya (menurut _reviewer_) jalan cerita fiksi tersebut jelek, konflik tidak jelas, ga tentu arah, dan sebagainya. Kalau berdasarkan ciri-ciri itu, fiksi seperti itu sering disebut para _reviewer_ dengan istilah fiksi sampah (_junk fic_).

Jenis fiksi lain yang jadi sasaran adalah fiksi yang mengandung konten dewasa (_mature_), lalu fiksi yang mengedepankan pair yang tidak lazim seperti yaoi (laki-laki suka laki-laki), yuri (perempuan suka perempuan), dan incest (hubungan sedarah). Fiksi seperti itu juga jadi bulan-bulanan, dihina habis-habisan, dibilang jijik lah, gila lah, ga waras lah, dan sebutan kasar lainnya yang seharusnya tak layak dituliskan di _review_, bahkan di _website_ manapun.

Hinata juga kurang suka. Tapi saat itu Hinata punya prinsip, jika tak suka lebih baik abaikan saja. Ini _website_ untuk mencurahkan semua imajinasi, sesuai dengan motonya yaitu _unleash your imagination_. Jadi imajinasi seseorang tak boleh di-_judge_ salah di sini. Dari dulu pun sudah banyak fiksi seperti itu. Namun fiksi seperti itu jadi kian menjamur seiring penghuni FFn yang juga makin ramai. Hinata tidak ingin memicu konflik dan memilih untuk diam.

Hinata punya beberapa dugaan mengenai penyebab banyaknya _review_ kasar ini.

Pertama dari sisi penulis baru. Banyak penulis baru yang menulis fiksi dengan EYD yang berantakan, masa penempatan titik saja masih salah? Masa menyusun paragraf saja salah? Berapa nilai Bahasa Indonesia mereka?

Kedua dari sisi pembaca lama. Kehadiran penulis-penulis ini membuat pembaca yang sudah lama di FFn geram. Kenapa FFn mereka tercinta jadi banyak fiksi sampah? Mereka akhirnya tak tahan. Mereka mengadakan semacam seleksi mental untuk memaksa penulis baru menghentikan kegiatannya menulis fiksi sampah, salah satu caranya dengan mencaci maki kolom _review_ mereka. Penulis yang tidak kuat mental tentu saja menyerah dan tidak melanjutkan karyanya.

Ketiga dari sisi pembaca baru. Banyak pembaca/_reviewer_ baru yang belum tahu di FFn ada fiksi dengan _genre romance slash_ yang berisi kisah cinta dengan _gender_ sejenis. Yuri, yaoi, bahkan incest bukanlah adegan yang biasa mereka baca. Bisa jadi bagi yang pertama membaca akan merasa jijik. Meluncurlah _review_-_review_ kasar yang seenaknya men-_judge_ fiksi-fiksi seperti itu salah.

Hinata berpikir ini adalah kesalahan ketiga belah pihak.

Pertama adalah kesalahan penulis baru. Mulailah dengan hal termudah, lakukan pemeriksaan berulang kali sebelum _publish_ fiksi. Kalau dicek ulang, seharusnya kesalahan kecil seperti huruf kapital, tanda baca, dan spasi tak akan ada. Jika merasa tidak pandai menulis, kenapa tidak minta tolong kepada _Beta Reader_? _Beta Reader_ adalah seorang anggota FFn (biasanya merangkap _author_) yang bersedia meng-_edit_, _sharing_, dan memberi tahu kesalahan fiksi si penulis sebelum fiksi itu di-_publish_. _Beta Reader_ bahkan punya menu sendiri di bagian atas _website_. Apa para penulis _newbie_ itu tak tahu?

Kedua adalah kesalahan pembaca lama. Jika ada fiksi sampah, kenapa membuang energi untuk memaki di _review_? Cobalah gunakan energi itu untuk memberitahu dia apa yang salah. Jika ternyata _ngeyel_, jangan memakinya di _review_. Cukup _Report Abuse_ saja fiksi tersebut. Itu cara lebih efektif agar fiksi tersebut dihapus oleh pihak FFn kalau memang ada banyak yang _Report_.

Ketiga adalah kesalahan pembaca baru. Setiap kali mengakses suatu fiksi, seharusnya kita teliti dulu apa isi di dalamnya. Selain itu FFn punya beberapa pilihan _rating_ untuk berbagai rentang umur pembacanya. Terkadang penulis juga menyertakan _warning_ di fiksinya, lalu kenapa masih mau lanjut baca?

Setelah 3 hal itu terjadi, perlahan FNI jadi tak senyaman dulu. Banyak _review_ kasar, banyak junk fic, banyak fiksi yang tidak dilanjutkan/_discontinue_. Makin hari FNI memang jadi ramai, tapi untuk apa jika isinya banyak _junk fic_? Lebih baik isinya sedikit tapi berkualitas, atau minimal layak dibaca.

Hinata nampaknya terlalu tinggi menaruh harapannya. FNI tak tumbuh sesuai harapannya untuk terus menjadi surga imajinasinya, atau setidaknya tetap sama seperti saat pertama ia menemukannya.

Hinata yang tak tahan akhirnya kembali ke kebiasaan lama. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di FNE. Setidaknya di sana jarang ada _review_-_review_ kasar. Ada juga sih sekali-sekali yang kasar, tapi bisa dihitung jari.

* * *

Hinata tak melupakan dari mana ia berasal. Ia tetap menganggap FNI sebagai rumahnya. Beberapa bulan sekali ia memantau keadaan FNI berharap keadaan sudah tenang. Tapi berulang kali ia kecewa karena dugaannya salah. Bukannya mereda, FNI malah makin ribut.

Hinata akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya mem-_publish_ fiksi NaruHina pertamanya. Disimpannya baik-baik berkas yang sudah ia kerjakan beberapa bulan lalu tersebut. Bukan karena ia takut dicaci maki _reviewer_, tapi ia takut jika fiksi yang di-publish-nya justru akan ikut menyumbang keributan karena Hinata sadar kualitas fiksinya jelek. Hinata harus menunggu sampai keadaan di FNI lebih kondusif. Hinata juga mengurungkan niatnya untuk jadi pembaca terdaftar.

Melihat perkembangan dari bulan ke bulan, Hinata merasa keadaan FNI tidak juga membaik. Hinata akhirnya yakin kalau ini baru awal dari kekacauan, dan setelah ini keadaan FNI akan makin parah lagi.

**Bersambung**_**…**_

* * *

Terima kasih untuk pembaca yang sudah me-_review_: KandaNHL-desu, Akai Sora13, Dark Namikaze Ryu, Naw d Blume, anna fitry, rfauryn, Niizuma Eiji, Soputan, Achiles, meong chan, Blue-senpai, Sasshi Ken, dan Chimunk-NHL.

Bales _review_:

Saya ga mirip Hinata. Saya hanya jadikan Hinata (dan Naruto) sebagai pemeran yang akan menceritakan pengalaman saya.

Untuk Naw, terima kasih koreksinya. Saya lupa ngasih kata Kakak di sana :)

Konfliknya udah disebutin di awal: FFn itu tempat yang baik untuk Hinata? Hinata akan mencari tahu itu.

_Internet_ yang enak ya tentu saja sekarang. Tahun 2007 itu jaringan 3G belum rata jadi percuma beli _modem_ juga. Buat apa? Mungkin beda ceritanya kalau di ibukota. Tapi yang jelas di daerah saya saat itu kalo _download_ lebih enak ke warnet soalnya murah dan cepet.

Kalo saya justru suka Hinata dan Naruto dari awal, tepatnya sejak mereka saling menyemangati di Chuunin Exam.

Bagi yang ingin membagi cerita kalian atau memberikan saran lewat _review_ dipersilahkan. Saya udah kebal jadi kalo ada yang mau kritik pedas atau bilang ga suka juga bebas, intinya kita _sharing_ di sini. Sekali lagi jangan panggil _senpai_ atau _author_ ya. Kita setara. Saya lebih nyaman dipanggil Yami :)

.

.

.

**Konjiki no Yami**


	4. 2009 - Flame, Anti-flame, dan Concrit

_**Fanfiction dot NET**_

Naruto kepunyaan Om Kishi

* * *

"_**Flame**_**, **_**Anti-flame, **_**dan**_** Concrit**_**"**

**2009, Hinata 14 tahun**

Dugaan Hinata tahun lalu jadi kenyataan. Memasuki tahun 2009 _review_ panas makin banyak menghiasi kolom _review_ fiksi-fiksi di FNI.

Mulai sekarang kita akan menyebut _review_ tersebut dengan istilah _**flame**_ karena sifatnya 'memanaskan' suasana seperti panasnya api. _Flame_ adalah _review_ yang sifatnya mengkritik penulis dengan kata-kata pedas.

_Flame_ berbeda dengan _**Concrit (Constructive Criticism)**_ atau kritik yang membangun. _Concrit_ adalah _review_ berisi kritik yang disampaikan dengan bahasa yang sopan, lalu diikuti dengan penjelasan bagian mana dari fiksi penulis yang salah atau kurang tepat. Penulis dibimbing untuk memperbaiki kesalahan tersebut hingga ia bisa memperbaruinya ke versi yang lebih bagus. Tak jarang mereka juga mengizinkan penulis untuk mengirim PM jika dirasa kurang jelas. Di PM bisa dilanjutkan dengan diskusi yang lebih detail.

Tentu saja ini berbanding terbalik dengan _flame_. Jika _flame_ membuat penulis pemula jadi sakit hati, maka _concrit_ membuat penulis pemula jadi termotivasi untuk memperbaiki serta melanjutkan karyanya dengan senang hati. Mereka merasa ada yang membimbing mereka untuk jadi lebih baik. Sedangkan untuk penulis senior biasanya tak terlalu berpengaruh karena biasanya mental mereka lebih kuat. Mereka memilih untuk tak menghiraukan _flamer_.

Di awal tahun 2009 _flamer_ mendominasi FNI dibanding _concriter_, sedangkan sisanya _reviewer_ biasa.

* * *

Di sisi lain, awal 2009 hati Hinata terhibur dengan munculnya _chapter manga Confession_ Hyuuga Hinata kepada Uzumaki Naruto. Di sana diceritakan Hyuuga Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada Uzumaki Naruto. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk melawan Pain untuk menyelamatkan Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang tak berdaya, terjebak di tanah. Meskipun akhirnya Hyuuga Hinata kalah, namun setidaknya Uzumaki Naruto jadi bisa bangkit dan mengalahkan Pain.

Peristiwa ini menyebabkan euforia para fans NaruHina. Hinata juga senang karena setelah itu fiksi NaruHina di FNI jadi meningkat pesat. Berbondong-bondonglah _NaruHina Lovers (NHL)_ membuat fiksi mereka. Ini menarik kembali minat Hinata ke FNI. Meskipun sebenarnya Hinata merasa khawatir pada mereka karena kelakuan _flamer_ dalam mengkritik yang semakin gencar.

_Flamer_ tahun ini berbeda dengan tahun lalu. Kali ini mereka lebih terorganisir dan bukan sekedar mengoceh dengan kata-kata kasar. Kali ini mereka memberanikan diri membuat akun sehingga memberi celah kepada penulis yang kecewa dengan ulah mereka untuk membalas via PM. Walaupun Hinata yakin balasan lewat PM tidak akan ditanggapi oleh _flamer_.

_Flamer_ saat itu sebenarnya memiliki kemampuan analisis yang baik dalam menilai fiksi, terlihat dari kata-kata mereka di _review_. _Flamer _jenis ini melakukan kritik dengan dasar aturan yang ada, misalnya pelanggaran pada aturan FFn atau ketidak sesuaian EYD. Tapi ya itu tadi, penyampaian kritik mereka selalu pedas dan panas. Bahasa yang digunakan oleh mereka sebenarnya sangat rapi dan formal, tapi menusuk. Itulah yang membuat sebagian besar penulis sakit hati. Ternyata ini punya efek yang lebih hebat dari sekedar kata-kata kasar.

Ada pula _flamer_ jenis ke-2. _Flamer_ jenis ke-2 adalah _flamer_ yang sifatnya subjektif, ia hanya akan memberikan _flame_ pada fiksi dengan _pair_ yang tak ia sukai, atau bisa juga pada karakter tertentu. _Flamer_ jenis ini seolah menilai _pair_ lain salah, dan _pair_ kesukaannya yang paling benar. Tipe _flamer_ seperti inilah yang Hinata khawatirkan akan membuat sakit hati para penulis pemula di _pair_ NaruHina.

Beberapa minggu berlalu, hampir setiap _fic_ NaruHina yang _publish_ selalu saja ada yang menghinanya. _Flamer_ bilang karakter Hyuuga Hinata dinilai lemah dan tak cocok dengan Naruto. _Flamer_ lain bilang Naruto itu bodoh, tak layak jadi pemeran utama, serta tak layak jadi pasangan Hinata. Sedangkan _flamer_ lainnya bilang keduanya jelek. Jadi bisa dilihat kalau di fiksi itu ada berbagai kubu _flamer_ yang terlibat.

Ada _flamer_ yang menghina sisi penulisan.

Ada _flamer_ pendukung Hinata x cowok lain.

Ada _flamer_ pendukung Naruto x cewek lain.

Ada juga _flamer_ yang membenci keduanya.

Melihat _pair_ kesukaannya dihina, hati Hinata panas juga akhirnya.

Sayangnya, Hinata tak bisa menceritakan ini kepada teman-temannya di kelas untuk meminta dukungan atau meminta pendapat. Hinata akhirnya memikirkan kata-kata yang cocok untuk disampaikan dalam _review_ belaan (anonim) tanpa terkesan memihak salah satu kubu. Sebelum Hinata menemukan kata-kata yang pas, ia melihat si penulis sudah ada yang membela di kolom _review_-nya.

_Review_ belaan tersebut datang dari _Anti-Flamer/Kontra-Flamer._

* * *

Hinata sempatkan diri untuk melihat salah satu profil _anti-flamer_ tersebut. Akhirnya Hinata tahu _anti-flamer_ adalah penulis yang membenci _flamer_. Mereka tak suka fiksi dan _pair_ mereka dicaci maki oleh _flamer. Anti-flamer _menganggap pemberian _flame _sama dengan mempermalukan penulis di depan umum. _Anti-flamer_ tidak hanya membuat _review_ pembelaan lewat kolom _review_, akun jenis-jenis ini juga ada yang balik menyerang para _flamer_ lewat sebuah fiksi sindiran.

Kalau dipikir lagi _anti-flamer_ itu benar-benar niat. Mau melawan _flamer_ sampai repot-repot membuat fiksi segala. Cerita di fiksinya macam-macam, tapi intinya amanat dalam fiksi tersebut menyindir _flamer_. Meski ada sebagian fiksi yang melanggar aturan, nyatanya si penulis mendapat banyak dukungan untuk melawan _flamer_ karena saat itu _flamer_ sedang dimusuhi sebagian besar penghuni FNI. Dukungan ini terbukti dari _review_ yang banyak dari pembaca di fiksi-fiksi sindiran tersebut.

Belakangan, Hinata baru tahu kalau _anti-flamer_ yang 'kelewat niat' itu kesal bukan karena _pair_ atau karakter mereka dihina saja, tapi juga karena penulis kesukaan mereka tak luput jadi sasaran _flamer._ Padahal bisa dibilang penulis-penulis yang jadi korban itu sudah senior. Teknis penulisan mereka bagus, ide mereka menarik, dan yang jelas kualitasnya ada di atas rata-rata fiksi lain. Yang paling tragis adalah _flamer_ yang menyerang penulis tertentu saja, seperti sedang punya masalah pribadi.

'Apa lagi ini? _Flamer_ jenis baru?' pikir Hinata saat itu.

Kalau ditujukan pada penulis tertentu, ini bisa dibilang lebih _personal_ lagi. _Flamer_ jenis ke-3 ini terkadang memberikan _flame_ bukan karena ada kesalahan di fiksi, tapi lebih ke hal personal seperti gaya bahasa, yang rasanya itu sulit diubah. Justru gaya bahasa adalah ciri khas yang dimiliki penulis yang membedakannya dengan penulis lain. Justru itulah daya tarik dari seorang penulis.

Sayangnya tingkah _anti-flamer ini_ malah memperburuk keadaan. _Flamer_ tidak terlalu peduli pada fiksi yang menyindir mereka.

_Flame_ tak selayaknya dibalas dengan _flame_.

Bukankah api jika dilawan dengan api kobarannya akan semakin besar?

* * *

Para penulis senior dan yang lebih dewasa peduli pada ketidak nyamanan FNI. Mereka kemudian gencar mengkampanyekan _review_ yang sifatnya membangun, atau _Concrit_. Para penulis tersebut mengajak para penulis lain untuk ikut berpartisipasi jadi _concriter_.

Ajakan ini disambut positif oleh penghuni FNI lain. Setelah itu mulai muncul _concrit-concrit_ di fiksi yang mengandung kesalahan EYD dan pelanggaran lainnya. Kesalahan fiksi dijelaskan di _review_ secara jelas dengan bahasa yang sopan. Setelah itu penulis dihimbau untuk memperbaiki karyanya dan mengunggah ulang setelah selesai diperbaiki.

_Concrit_ tentu saja akan lebih mudah diterima oleh seorang penulis, terutama penulis pemula. Oleh karena itu ajakan membudayakan _concrit_ dinilai lebih baik ketimbang jadi _flamer_ atau _anti flamer_ dan marah-marah tak jelas. Tindakan ini juga dinilai bisa menyelamatkan para pemula yang 'dihajar' habis-habisan oleh _flamer_.

Di sinilah Hinata pertama kali bertemu dengan seseorang dengan _pen name_ **Naruto**.

Naruto termasuk _concriter_, tepatnya _concriter_ fiksi NaruHina di FNI. Beberapa kali Hinata melihat Naruto di fiksi NaruHina karya penulis pemula. Naruto sering terlihat jadi pembela para penulis pemula sekaligus memberikan _concrit_ bagi si penulis. Ia juga pernah dalam satu _review_ fiksi NaruHina bilang kalau dirinya mantan _silent reader_ dan memang menyukai _pair_ NaruHina. Naruto selalu menyemangati para penulis fiksi untuk melanjutkan karya mereka meski dimaki oleh _flamer_.

'Ubahlah ocehan _flamer_ itu sebagai penyemangat,' tulis Naruto.

Kata-kata Naruto ada benarnya, karena jika dicermati lagi terkadang kata-kata _flamer_ itu benar tentang kesalahan-kesalahan di fiksi korban, ya terlepas dari cara penyampaiannya yang menusuk hati. Naruto pun sering memberi tahu kesalahan tanda baca dan _typo_ di fiksi dengan kemampuannya yang ia akui masih sangat terbatas_. _

Hinata yang kagum pada sikap Naruto ini iseng membuka biodatanya. Dilihat dari tahun bergabung di FFn, Naruto bergabung tahun 2008, dia termasuk anggota lama. Paling tidak Naruto pasti tahu perkembangan FNI selama setahun belakangan ini. Anehnya Naruto tak menulis satu pun fiksi. Setelah diteliti lebih jauh, Hinata menyimpulkan kalau Naruto bergabung ke FFn murni ingin jadi _reader/reviewer_, terbukti dari puluhan fiksi favorit yang ada di profilnya. Naruto juga ternyata sudah memulai memberikan _review_ berupa _concrit_ ke fiksi NaruHina sejak pertengahan tahun lalu, bertepatan dengan mulai maraknya _flamer_.

Sikap Naruto ini secara tak langsung membuat Hinata merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto saja yang baru bergabung tahun lalu dan mengakui kemampuannya terbatas mau membantu para pemula dengan memberikan _review_. Itu menandakan kalau Naruto peduli pada keberadaan fiksi-fiksi NaruHina. Ini berbeda dengan Hinata yang masih saja bersembunyi di belakang ponselnya. Hinata hanya bisa merutuk sendiri tanpa melakukan aksi yang berguna.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi Hinata segera membuat akun FFn. Kemudian ia bergabung bersama jajaran _concriter_ untuk memberikan kritikan positif di fiksi-fiksi NaruHina.

* * *

Gerakan para _concriter_ ini memang tak serta merta menghentikan tingkah _flamer_. Namun setidaknya langkah itu berhasil memberikan _support_ kepada para penulis pemula untuk melanjutkan karyanya.

_Flame_ dan _concrit_ datang secara bergantian. Ujung-ujungnya seleksi mental tetap saja terjadi. Seleksi mental ini yang menentukan siapa yang bisa bertahan. Penulis yang tahan diberi _flame_ menuruti saran _concriter_ untuk mengubah kesalahan fiksi. Penulis yang terlanjur sakit hati memilih untuk menghapus karyanya, atau menerlantarkan karyanya begitu saja. Hinata dan _concriter_ lain tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk kasus ini.

Tahun 2009 menjadi saat yang menyulitkan bagi penulis pemula di FNI. Mereka dihantui oleh ketakutan dihadiahi _flame_.

Lama-kelamaan _flamer_ senior satu per satu mengakui jati diri mereka yang sebenarnya seorang penulis FFn yang muak pada penurunan kualitas FNI. Ini terjadi karena dampak membludaknya pengguna baru.

Alasan mereka jadi _flamer_ sederhana saja, mereka ingin memperbaiki kualitas FNI. Istilah mereka adalah, 'mereka ingin bersih-bersih'. Hanya mungkin caranya saja yang salah.

Setelah mereka menghentikan aksinya, _flamer-flamer_ lain datang silih berganti. Sayangnya _flamer_ pemula ini terkesan kasar dan kurang toleran, persis seperti _flamer-flamer_ yang Hinata temukan di tahun lalu. Perbandingan jumlah _flamer_ dan _concriter_ tidak seimbang, lebih banyak _flamer_.

Akhir tahun 2009, satu per satu _concriter_ mundur teratur. Hinata yakin bukan karena takut _flamer_, tapi karena usaha mereka tidak sebanding dengan hasilnya. Ambil contoh Hinata, dari sekian banyak _concrit_ yang dikirim Hinata, hanya sekitar 30% saja penulis yang benar-benar menuruti sarannya untuk mengubah tata cara penulisan fiksi.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto melakukan hal yang sama, ia menghilang. Hinata tak pernah melihat Naruto lagi hingga tahun 2009 berakhir. Mungkin dia sakit hati karena tidak dianggap? Entahlah.

Secara tak sadar hilangnya _concriter-concriter_ ini mempengaruhi semangat Hinata. Dari yang asalnya Hinata bisa memberikan 5 _concrit_ setiap kali mengakses FNI, kini hanya 1 saja. Bahkan kadang-kadang hanya melihat saja tanpa berbuat apa-apa. _Concrit_ pun lagi-lagi tak menyelesaikan masalah membludaknya _junk fic_ di FNI.

Apa yang harus dilakukan Hinata sekarang? Ikut mundur sebagai _concriter_? Atau tetap berusaha menyadarkan penulis _junk fic_?

**Bersambung**_**…**_

* * *

Terima kasih untuk pembaca yang sudah me-_review_: Ikanatsu, Guest, Blue-Temple of The King, Tsumehaza-Arief, server 59, Yuura Ocii, silencer, lavender sapphires chan, Detektif Kadal, Dark Namikaze Ryu, lilin, Spotan, dan bohdong palacio

Belesan _review_-nya agak panjang nih sekarang. Gpp ya, biar ga salah paham. Bales _review_:

**Ikanatsu & bohdong palacio: **Kenapa ada _rate M/lemon _yang vulgar? Karena menurut saya banyak penulis ga bisa bedain dengan _rate MA_ (_mature adult_). Rate MA itu yang eksplitis/vulgar, padahal itu sebenarnya **dilarang** di FFn.

**Guest**: terima kasih udah _sharing_ pengalaman, **"tidak hanya fokus dengan pairing"** akan jadi pembahasan di _chapter_ depan. Soalnya di tahun 2010 Hinata agak bermasalah dengan hal itu. Ditunggu ya. Umur & pendidikan saya ga usah dibahas. Maaf kalo kesindir, hehe.

**Blue-Temple of The King**: Sip

**Tsumehaza-Arief**:** "penilaian bahwa rate m itu negatif selalu adalah berlebihan, gua harap author juga bijak."**

Maaf kalau menyinggung, yang negatif udah saya edit. Soalnya itu dari sudut pandang saya pada umur 13 tahun (2008).

"**masa kalau karyanya jelek jadi gak usah publish gitu? kapan kita dapat liat penulis bagus kalau gak ditempa proses, egois bgt tuh, viva FNI"**

Tunggu-tunggu, yang mencaci dan bilang jangan _publish_ kepada _newbie_ itu _flamer_, bukan saya. Kan saat itu saya belum terdaftar. Saya hanya memperlihatkan fakta. Jadi tenang aja, FNI tetap jadi rumah saya kok :)

**server 59 & Yuura Ocii:** terima kasih.

**Silencer:** **"maaf, untuk paragraf2 terakhir yang anda maksud dengan kurang kondusif itu apaan? anda kira fni penuh dengan fic kontroversial dan penuh dengan chaos begitu ? saya kira anda sama sekali tidak objektif dalam menilai sesuatu, di karenakan anda hanya mengutarakan sudut pandang anda saja."**

Kurang kondusif itu di sisi _reviewer-_nya (_flamer_), bukan karena fiksi-fiksi kontroversial. Jika saya _publish_ fiksi saya yang jelek, hanya akan mengundang _flame_. Cari tahu dulu sejarahnya sebelum bicara. Tanyakan pada penulis FNI yang terdaftar sebelum tahun 2008, apa benar tahun 2008-2009 banyak _flamer_? Saya emang menulis ini dari sudut pandang saya, bahkan di _summary chapter_ kemarin jelas tertulis: '**…****menurut versi saya.'** Jadi penilaiannya subjektif.

"**memang benar ratio untuk fic bagus dengan YANG BELUM BAGUS, itu sangat timpang,tapi bukankah Fne yang anda anggap "SANTUN" juga tidak sesempurna itu."**

Benar. Saya tidak pernah bilang FNE sempurna. Saya hanya menulis **'****Setidaknya di sana jarang ada**_**review**_**-**_**review**_**kasar.'** Jarang bukan berarti tidak ada.

"**saya jadi penasaran seperti apa karya sampean, keadaan tak kondusif itu bukan suatu alasan yang logis untuk tidak memperlihatkan karya bukan ? ini adalah fanfiction tempat semua org yang ingin menulis bebas untuk mempublish ide-ide di kepalanya, masalah bagus atau sampah biar reader saja yang menilai ya nggak? **

**maaf sekali lagi bukannya mau nyindir, tapi fic yang isinya bukan cerita tapi lebih pada ungkapan pandangan seseorang bukannya salah tempat, bisa di publis di bagian forum bukan. semoga berkenan."**

Pandangan seseorang tapi jika disajikan sebagai sebuah cerita saya rasa sah-sah saja. Asal tetap mematuhi aturan FFn, yaitu bukan merupakan _list, blooper_, jajak pendapat, _preview_, tantangan, dan catatan penulis. Asalkan punya unsur intrinsik cerita (tokoh dan penokohan, tema, latar, alur, sudut pandang, gaya bahasa, dan amanat), saya rasa tulisan di atas masih termasuk cerita. Dan sesuai kata-kata kamu, saya mem-_publish_ ini karena kebebasan berpendapat. Di _Indonesian Fanfiction Author Forum (Infantrum)_ pun sudah pernah didiskusikan kalau pengalaman pribadi itu bisa dibuat fiksi. _Update:_ Beberapa kalimat di _chapter_ kemarin udah saya _edit_ agar tidak terlalu frontal.

**lavender sapphires chan: **di warnet emang rata-ratar cowok. Hehe. Makanya kakak yg lebih sering ke warnet.

**Detektif Kadal: **Sabar, Narutonya baru muncul.

**lilin, Soputan: **Thanks udah review

**Dark Namikaze Ryu: ****"anda jangan terlalu berfikir negatif dengan fic ber rate M, tidak semua fic rate M memasukan unsur lemon, tapi ada juga yang membuat fic dengan rate M karna cara penulisan suatu author sulit di pahami reader karna complex, dan juga jangan berfikir negatif tentang yaoi,yuri dan incest karna semua orang berpendapat berbeda, jujur saja saya juga suka incest dalam suatu anime/manga/LN dan fic tergantung dari jalan cerita nya, dan juga anda jangan terlalu berfikir negatif dalam suatu hal tapi anda juga harus berfikir positif"**

Baik, dimengerti. Beberapa kalimat 'negatif' udah dihilangin di _chapter_ kemarin. Itu pemikiran saya tahun 2008, bukan sekarang. Nanti kalau ada yang kurang berkenan lagi jangan ragu untuk kasih tau.

…

Saya hanya menggambarkan fakta keadaan FFn dari tahun ke tahun dari sudut pandang saya. Maaf kalau ada ketidaksesuaian waktu dan peristiwa. Kejadiannya sudah lama jadi ada sebagian yang lupa. Saya minta maaf kalau dalam penyampaiannya menyinggung pembaca. Saya harap setelah membaca fiksi ini pengguna baru akan lebih bersyukur karena sekarang FFn lebih damai. _Keep Calm._

.

.

.

**Konjiki no Yami**


	5. 2010 - Pair War

_**Fanfiction dot NET**_

Naruto kepunyaan Om Kishi

* * *

"_**Pair War**_**"**

**2010, Hinata 15 tahun**

_Concrit_ pun lagi-lagi tak menyelesaikan masalah membludaknya _junk fic_ di FNI. Apa yang harus dilakukan Hinata sekarang? Ikut mundur sebagai _concriter_? Atau tetap berusaha menyadarkan penulis _junk fic_?

Naruto secara tak langsung menjawab semua pertanyaan Hinata di awal tahun 2010. Ia menerbitkan sebuah fiksi _multichapter_ dengan _pair_ NaruHina pertamanya di FNI. Sikap Naruto itu sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan kemana saja Naruto selama berbulan-bulan. Ia menghilang begitu saja sebagai _concriter_ fiksi NH. Ternyata ia sedang menyiapkan sebuah fiksi.

Setelah membaca fiksi NH pertama milik Naruto, Hinata memutuskan untuk memberikan _review_ _concrit_.

"Salam kenal, Naru-_chan. _Saya Hinata, salah satu _concriter_ di _pair_ NH. Mungkin Anda tidak tahu saya, tapi saya sering melihat Anda jadi _concriter_ di fiksi NH juga. Saya kira Anda menghilang, ternyata Anda menyiapkan fiksi. Jujur saja, fiksi Anda bagus. Saya suka idenya yang tidak pasaran, cara penulisan yang mudah dimengerti, dan kerapihan penulisannya. Saya hanya ingin memberitahu beberapa _typo_…"

Isi _review_ Hinata selanjutnya berisi koreksi terhadap beberapa _typo_ yang lumayan banyak dan sebagian EYD.

_Yup_, seperti kata _review_ Hinata, fiksi NH buatan Naruto menggunakan bahasa sederhana. Kata-kata yang menyusun fiksi karyanya bukanlah diksi-diksi rumit yang penuh dengan majas. Kata-katanya menggunakan bahasa sehari-hari yang mudah dimengerti. Namun justru kesederhanaan itu ditambah ide yang menariklah yang membuat fiksi Naruto itu menyenangkan untuk dibaca. Alhasil mayoritas _review_ di fiksi Naruto positif. Sedangkan sisanya ada 1 _flamer_ kasar (_flamer_ pembenci karakter dan _pair_) yang menyerang karakter Hyuuga Hinata.

Keesokan harinya Naruto membalas _review_ Hinata _via PM_.

"Salam kenal juga, Hinata. Naru-_chan?_ Aku cowok _lho_, jadi panggil aku Naruto saja karena itu nama asliku, tanpa embel-embel _–chan_, _–san, senpai, author_ atau apapun. Aku tidak ingin terlalu formal atau dianggap senior."

Hinata terkaget-kaget saat itu. Soalnya kebanyakan penulis FNI perempuan, kalaupun laki-laki jarang sekali penulisannya rapi. Mungkin hanya 1 penulis berbanding 5 penulis. Hinata mengira Naruto perempuan dan memakai _pen name_ itu hanya karena ia fans karakter Naruto, ternyata itu memang nama aslinya.

"Aku juga pernah melihatmu memberikan _concrit_ di salah satu fiksi NH. Jadi Hinata, kurasa kita berada di haluan yang sama ya? Hehe. Aku menerbitkan fiksi untuk memberikan contoh kepada penulis pemula untuk tidak perlu sakit hati pada _flamer_. Aku juga ingin menunjukkan kalau kita harus mempertimbangkan saran _concriter_. Saran _concriter_ akan membuat fiksi kita semakin bagus, jika sudah bagus _flame_ akan berkurang. Niat _concriter_ sepertimu itu bagus. Hanya saja ada banyak penulis baru yang tak mau mendengar. Kamu tahu sendiri 'kan Hinata, penulis sekarang banyak yang keras kepala? Aku harus jadi contoh yang bagus untuk mereka. Oh ya, terima kasih untuk koreksi _typo_ dan EYD-nya. Teknik penulisanmu lebih baik dari pada aku, tidak berminat untuk menulis fiksi?"

"Ah, maaf Naruto, kukira kamu perempuan. Soalnya kebanyakan penulis di sini perempuan. Ya, kita berada di haluan yang sama. Hehe. Aku tak menyangka kamu punya ide yang bagus. Mengenai jadi penulis, aku akan memikirkannya," balas Hinata.

Hinata terkagum-kagum dengan ide Naruto. Saat ini _concriter_ memang sudah sedikit, mungkin hanya ada hitungan jari. Penulis pemula pun terkadang tak peduli pada _concriter_. Ide Naruto cukup masuk akal. Dengan bergabungnya Naruto jadi penulis, ia seperti turun langsung ke 'lapangan'. Naruto harap nantinya penulis lain akan mengikuti jejaknya untuk membuat fiksi berkualitas.

Rasanya tak ada alasan bagi Hinata untuk menolak ajakan Naruto. Hinata membuka kembali berkas fiksi NH yang 2 tahun lalu sempat ditulisnya. Setelah dilihat lagi, Hinata tersenyum sendiri. Kalimat-kalimat yang ditulisnya begitu _absurd_, tak jelas. Perpindahan antar kejadian begitu kasar. Alur tak beraturan. Yang paling menggelikan adalah munculnya konflik berupa _monster_ yang konyol.

Tak mungkin Hinata menerbitkan fiksi ini. Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk membuat fiksi yang terinspirasi dari fiksi tersebut. Ide cerita sama, hanya saja konflik dan musuh diubah. Hinata juga mengubah semua kalimatnya agar lebih bagus. Hinata sadar cara penulisannya 2 tahun lalu begitu berantakan. Namun ia bersyukur, berarti kemampuan menulisnya makin berkembang.

* * *

Pertengahan tahun 2010, Hinata lulus SMP dan melanjutkan sekolah ke SMA. Sampai kelulusan tak pernah ada teman SMP-nya yang tahu kalau ia pembaca FFn. Saat itu harga _modem_ _portable_ _USB_ mulai terjangkau sehingga Hinata membelinya. Lagipula ia sangat memerlukannya karena banyak tugas yang mengharuskannya mencari bahan materi pelajaran di _internet_.

Hinata jadi lebih sering mengakses FFn lewat PC di rumahnya. Hinata juga jadi lebih gampang memperhatikan perkembangan FNI. Hinata bisa melihat kalau Naruto makin naik daun. Ia dipandang jadi penulis fiksi NH yang selalu punya ide segar di FNI. Naruto sudah membuat berbagai fiksi NH baik _multichapter_ atau _oneshot_.

Tahun itu 2 fiksi NH karya Naruto masuk nominasi _Indonesian Fanfiction Awards (IFA)_ dalam kategori yang berbeda. Sayangnya tak ada satupun yang menang karena Naruto kalah _vote_. Namun berkat masuk nominasi _IFA_, Naruto semakin dikenal penghuni FFn. Pembaca yang suka kesederhanaan bahasa Naruto mulai merapat ke fiksi milik Naruto. Ada banyak penulis baru yang terinspirasi pada ide-ide fiksi Naruto.

Hinata memandang ini sebagai hal yang positif. Selama bukan plagiat, maka sah-sah saja bagi penulis pemula untuk mengambil ide lama kemudian dibuat dengan gaya bahasa masing-masing. Hinata pun terkadang suka mendapatkan ide setelah membaca fiksi lain. Ide itu bisa datang dari mana saja. Bukan hanya dari fiksi lama, tapi dari karya sastra lain misalnya _manga, anime,_ dan _movie._

Gaya penulisan Naruto semakin memperlihatkan kalau dia benar penulis laki-laki. _Genre_ yang dipilihnya kebanyakan _adventure, action,_ dan _crime._ Sementara itu Hinata lebih banyak menulis di _genre romance, drama,_ dan _hurt-comfort. _Hinata tak pernah melewatkan untuk memberikan _concrit_ kepada Naruto, begitu juga sebaliknya. Naruto akan memberi masukan di segi ide cerita, ke mana sebaiknya alur mengalir, atau bagaimana menciptakan konflik yang bagus. Sementara itu Hinata akan memperbaiki fiksi Naruto di segi teknis penulisan yang lebih mendetail lagi seperti penggunaan huruf _italic_ untuk bahasa asing, huruf _**bold**_dan _underline_untuk mempertegas suatu hal, misalnya jurus ninja. Bahkan Hinata memberitahu Naruto mana yang benar antara berbagai pasangan kata. Embusan atau hembusan, akupun atau aku pun, frekwensi atau frekuensi, mempublish atau mem-_publish_, Sekonoha atau se-Konoha, Hokage ke 2 atau Hokage ke-2 dan sebagainya.

Tanpa terasa Naruto dan Hinata jadi dekat karena sering berdiskusi. Setelah hampir setahun perjalanan mereka menulis, mereka juga banyak berkenalan dengan teman sesama penulis fiksi di FNI. Hinata masih ingat kalau tahun 2010 adalah masa peralihan media sosial dari _Friendster_ yang mulai sepi ke _Facebook_ yang mulai ramai. Hinata, Naruto, dan penulis NH lain bertukar akun _Facebook_ sehingga membuat mereka tak hanya saling berbagi cerita di FFn, melainkan juga di FB.

Saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya Hinata melihat foto wajah Naruto. Dia memiliki kulit yang berwarna _tan_ (melenceng dari prediksi Hinata yang mengira kulitnya berwarna putih). Matanya berwarna safir. Rambutnya berwarna pirang dan rancung. Tingginya standar anak laki-laki, mungkin sekitar 160-170 _cm_. Sedangkan umurnya Hinata tak bisa pastikan. Naruto tak menampilkan tahun kelahirannya. Yang ada hanya tanggal dan bulan kelahirannya, 10 Oktober. Kalau dari bahasa penulisan serta wajahnya, Hinata yakin kalau Naruto berumur sama dengan Hinata, atau lebih tua.

* * *

Meski Hinata punya banyak teman sesama penulis fiksi NH yang berusaha memajukan FNI, namun bukan berarti tahun 2010 adalah tahun yang menyenangkan. Justru sebaliknya, tahun 2010 bagaikan mimpi buruk bagi para penulis. Bahkan Hinata merasa ini lebih parah dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Masalah lain yang makin menyeruak ke permukaan adalah…

_**Pair war…**_

_Flamer_ jenis ke-2 yang membenci karakter/_pair_ tertentu telah jadi kaum mayoritas di komunitas FNI. Keadaannya kurang lebih sebagai berikut.

Jika ada fiksi NaruHina, maka _fans_ NaruSaku dan SasuHina akan memberikan _flame_.

Jika ada fiksi NaruSaku, maka _fans_ NaruHina dan SasuSaku akan memberikan _flame_.

Jika ada fiksi SasuHina, maka _fans_ SasuSaku dan NaruHina akan memberikan _flame_.

Jika ada fiksi SasuSaku, maka _fans_ SasuHina dan NaruSaku akan memberikan _flame_.

_Pair minor, yaoi, yuri, incest_, tak luput dari sasaran _flame_.

_Bashing_ karakter dan fiksi sindiran kian bertebaran untuk menjatuhkan pihak lawan.

Jangan menyalahkan pihak tertentu. Sejak dulu _pair war_ sudah terjadi tanpa tahu pihak yang memulai. Yang jelas pihak yang memulai _flame_ dan yang membalas sama-sama salah, semua yang terlibat semuanya salah.

_Pair war_ jadi hal yang paling memuakkan penulis kala itu. Ini membuat kreatifitas penulis serasa dibatasi. Bahkan penulis senior dan teman-teman Hinata kebanyakan memilih untuk menyepi di _fandom_ lain. Eksodus besar-besaran ini menyebabkan FNI (lagi-lagi) kehilangan penulis dan fiksi berkualitas. _Fandom_ Naruto sebagai _fandom mainstream_ memang punya resiko _pair war_ terbesar dibanding _fandom_ lainnya yang koleksi arsipnya lebih sedikit. Selain pindah _fandom_, teman-teman Hinata ada yang memilih untuk _hiatus_ atau _break_. Saat ditanya alasannya, jawabannya hampir serupa.

"Aku udah keluar. Perang terus, ga asik."

"Malas ah, lagi ada perang."

"Nunggu perang selesai."

"Lagi pengen nyepi, menjauh dari medan perang."

'Perang' seolah jadi kata yang wajar saat itu, kami bahkan tak perlu menjelaskannya karena sudah sama-sama mengerti apa maksudnya. Hinata mengirim pesan ke FB Naruto dengan pertanyaan yang sama seperti ke penulis lain.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan Naruto?"

"Tunggu saja. Aku punya ide."

Itulah balasan Naruto. Hinata tak punya ide lain selain menunggu. Jika ia mengirim _concrit_ pasti tak akan digubris. Jika ia mencoba memisahkan, itu malah akan memperburuk perang. Hinata memutuskan untuk ikut menunggu bersama Naruto.

* * *

Sebulan kemudian Naruto membuat _manuver_ yang sangat berbahaya. _Manuver_ yang sama sekali tak disangka Hinata. Ia menerbitkan fiksi _multipair_ yang isinya _pair_ NaruSaku dan SasuHina. Sontak saja ini membuat Hinata marah. Setahunya Naruto adalah NHL. Sudah setahun ini Naruto membuat fiksi NH yang berkualitas. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia membelot? Hinata merasa dihianati.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi Hinata mengirim PM kepada Naruto.

"Naruto, jadi selama ini kau menyuruhku untuk menunggu fiksi NS dan SH karyamu?! Apa-apaan kau ini? Aku tak suka. Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Bukankah kau NHL? Kenapa kau menghianatiku dan NHL lain? Apa kau tak berpikir kalau fiksi buatanmu itu akan membuat penggemarmu kecewa? Apa kau juga tak berpikir kalau fiksimu akan mengundang _flamer_? Maaf Naruto, tapi akan lebih baik jika kau hapus fiksimu sekarang."

Hinata dan Naruto memang sudah cukup akrab. Di FB mereka tak segan untuk bertegur sapa. Sudah tak ada senioritas di antara mereka. Selain karena Hinata tak tahu umur Naruto, Naruto juga bersikeras menyuruh Hinata untuk jangan segan kepadanya. Namun rasanya bentakkan Hinata kali ini agak kelewatan.

Butuh waktu agak lama sampai Naruto membalas PM tersebut. Kelihatannya Naruto sedang mempersiapkan balasan yang panjang. Setelah sekitar 15 menit, ada balasan dari Naruto. Hinata segera membacanya.

"Lihat lagi baik-baik kata-kata yang tadi kamu kirimkan padaku, Hinata. Bukankah isinya sama dengan _flame_? Kamu mengatakan kalau kamu tak suka fiksiku dan menyuruhku untuk menghapus karyaku. Apa hakmu? Apa bedanya kau dengan _flamer_ kalau begitu?"

Hinata melihat lagi pesan yang dikirimkannya kepada Naruto. Ia menutup mulutnya. Isi pesannya sama dengan _flame_! Ada perasaan bersalah dalam diri Hinata. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Tadi Hinata merasa kemarahan lebih menguasai dirinya karena ia merasa dihianati Naruto. Padahal Naruto adalah anggota FFn yang sangat dikaguminya, baik sebagai pembaca, _concriter_, dan penulis. Dengan perasaan yang tak tentu itu, Hinata membaca kembali lanjutan pesan di PM yang dikirimkan Naruto.

"Sekarang aku tanya padamu Hinata, sebenarnya apa _pair_ itu? Apa manfaat _pair_? Bagiku itu hanya sepasang properti fiksi yang dijadikan sarana untuk menyampaikan alur cerita. Di luar sana banyak film yang pemerannya hanya 1 orang. Tidak ada _pair_, tidak ada _romance, _tapi hasilnya tetap bagus. Aku ingin seperti itu. Dengan fiksi ini aku ingin memberitahu pembaca kalau _pair_ itu bukan segalanya. Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata akan tetap bagus dipasangkan dengan karakter manapun selama jalan ceritanya bagus. Penentu kualitas fiksi itu jalan ceritanya, bukan _pair_. Bahkan kalau mau, seorang penulis bisa menulis fiksi tanpa _pair_ sekalipun."

Hinata merasa tersindir dengan kata-kata Naruto. Hinata ingin FNI damai, namun ternyata dirinya sendiri tak ada bedanya dengan _flamer-flamer_ yang sedang merusuh di FNI. Hinata hanya bisa diam karena sadar kata-kata Naruto benar.

"Jika kamu ingin menghentikan perang _pair_ di FNI, itu artinya kamu harus netral. Kalau itu terlalu berat bagimu, mulailah dengan menyukai _pair_ NH secara bijak. Wajar kalau kau suka salah satu _pair_, aku juga suka NH. Tapi jangan menganggap _pair_ lain jelek. Menurutku, fanatik terhadap sesuatu itu tidak baik. Dewasalah Hinata," kata Naruto. Itulah isi paragraf terakhir PM dari Naruto.

Hinata mematikan PC-nya lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur. Neji yang memanggilnya untuk menonton _anime_ Naruto bersama tak ia hiraukan.

Saat ini Hinata ingin menjernihkan pikirannya. Kalimat terakhir Naruto telah menyadarkan Hinata kalau dirinya jauh dari kata 'dewasa'. Kata-kata Naruto teringat kembali di otaknya. _Pair_ itu hanya sepasang properti fiksi yang dijadikan sarana untuk menyampaikan alur cerita. Ada sejumlah film yang hanya diperankan oleh sedikit karakter, bahkan hanya 1 karakter. Tidak ada _romance_, tidak ada _pair, _tapi nyatanya bisa memenangkan berbagai penghargaan.

Naruto sudah menyampaikan pendapatnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata? Apa makna _pair_ bagi Hinata? Apa manfaat _pair_ sebenarnya?

**Bersambung**_**…**_

* * *

Terima kasih untuk pembaca yang sudah me-_review_: Sasshi Ken, Ikanatsu, Cicikun, Tsumehaza-Arief, rfauryn, Ren Kazune, MTPG, Anita, My silent, aimseven, lilin, shinobi hunter 003, Akhyar Oruchimaru, diane ungu, dan Blue-Temple of The King.

Bales _review_:

**Sasshi Ken:** Cewek yang suka _yaoi/yuri_ udah biasa. Yang kasian itu cowok. Kenapa kalo cowok yg suka _yaoi_ dibilang _maho_ ya?

**Ikanatsu, rfauryn, aimseven, shinobi hunter 003, diane ungu:** ok, makasih _review_-nya.

**Cicikun:** Hoho, korban _flamer_ jenis ke-3 juga ternyata. Sabar, latihan mental. Udah pasti Om Kishi lebih sering kena makian. Tapi itulah yang bikin kita dewasa. Kalo _rate M_ gara-gara _language, gore,_ & sadis saya ga masalah. Sayangnya ga semua penulis jelas nulis _rate M_ itu karena _language_ apa _lemon_? Seperti kata kamu sih, tetep balik lagi ke selera.

**Tsumehaza-Arief: **Yup, saya juga pernah denger ada 2 sahabat yg sampe musuhan gara-gara _flamer_. Parah deh. Semoga ga ada lagi _flamer_ yg ngarah ke fisik/_personal_ gitu. Makanya saya ga pernah ngasih FB kalo ada yang minta.

**Ren Kazune, MTPG: **satu-satunya cara ngelawan _flamer_ yang ampuh adalah: cuekin. Nanti dia bosen sendiri.

**Anita, My silent, Akhyar Oruchimaru, Blue-Temple of The King: **Nah, sekarang udah tahu sejarahnya, jadi kalian harus lebih mencintai FNI karena sekarang udah damai.

**Lilin: **saya juga nulisnya sambil nostalgia, nginget-nginget biar deskripsi di _fic_ mirip sama kejadian aslinya.

Beberapa adegan Naruto & Hinata didramatisir agar menarik untuk dibaca. Saya tidak akan sebutkan yang mana, nikmati saja ceritanya. Mungkin ada juga _event_ di FNI atau waktu yang tidak sesuai aslinya karena saya lupa, udah lama. Yang jelas _Indonesian Fanfiction Awards (IFA)_, _pair war, hiatus_/berhenti/pindahnya penulis adalah fakta yang pernah terjadi di FNI.

Maaf kalau dalam penyampaiannya menyinggung kalian. Saya harap setelah membaca fiksi ini semua pengguna FFn bisa lebih baik lagi, baik itu _silent reader,_ _registered_ _reader, reviewer, concriter, beta reader_ dan _author_. Terus memajukan dunia fanfiksi Indonesia, terutama FNI!

_**WARNING!**_ _Chapter_ depan (atau _chapter_ sesudahnya) akan membahas _reader & reviewer_ jadi jangan ngasih _review_ _one liner_ (sebaris doang) kalo ga mau kesindir d^^b _Peace!_

.

.

.

**Konjiki no Yami**


	6. 2011 - Endless Pair War

_**Fanfiction dot NET**_

Naruto kepunyaanOm Kishi

"_**Endless Pair War**_**"**

**2011, Hinata 16 tahun**

"Sebenarnya apa _pair_ itu? Bagiku itu hanya sepasang properti fiksi yang dijadikan sarana untuk menyampaikan alur kamu ingin menghentikan perang _pair_ di FNI, itu artinya kamu harus netral. Kalau itu terlalu berat bagimu, mulailah dengan menyukai _pair_ NH secara bijak. Jangan menganggap _pair_ lain jelek. Menurutku, fanatik terhadap sesuatu itu tidak baik. Dewasalah Hinata."

Hinata merasa tersindir dengan kata-kata Naruto. Hinata ingin FNI damai, namun ternyata dirinya sendiri tak ada bedanya dengan _flamer-flamer_ yang sedang merusuh di FNI.

Setelah menjernihkan pikirannya, Hinata sampaipada kesimpulan kalau pengertian _pair_ di _FFn_ adalah seperti kata Naruto. _Pair_ adalah properti penyampai alur begitu Hinata terlalu malu untuk mengakui hal itu kepada Naruto. Hinata merasa bersalah karena sudah membentak Naruto habis-habisan. Bahkan sampai menyuruhnya menghapus fiksi. Itu merupakan hinaan terberat kepada seorang penulis karena biar bagaimanapun Naruto sudah capek-capek menulisnya.

Hinata ingin meminta maaf kepada Naruto. Tapi sampai saat ini Hinata tak tahu harus meminta maaf dengan cara seperti apa.

"Bangun. Sudah siang, Hinata."

Hinata membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah datangnya suara, ke arah meja komputernya.

"Whoah! Sejak kapan kakak di kamarku?" tanya Hinata, mendapati Neji sudah duduk di hadapan komputer. Dari latar belakang berwarna biru di layar, Hinata bisa pastikan Neji sedang membuka FB.

"Sekitar 30 menit yang lalu," jawab Neji tanpa menoleh. "Aku mengetuk pintu tapi kau tak menjawab. Jadi aku langsung masuk."

"Itu bukan alasan untuk masuk ke kamar perempuan, meskipun aku adikmu," oceh Hinata sambil membereskan beberapa _girl stuff_yang berantakan.

Neji langsung memutar kursi setelah diceramahi Hinata. "Hoho, aku minta hanya khawatir karena dari semalam kau mengurung dirimu di kamar."

Hinata mengingat-ngingat kejadian semalam. Setelah Hinata makan malam, ia membuka FFn dan melihat Naruto menerbitkan fiksi NS dan itu Hinata dan Naruto bertengkar. Hinata tak membalas pesan Naruto lalu ia memikirkan baik-baik kata-kata Naruto sampai tertidur. Mengingat semua itu membuat Hinata sedih.

"Cepat cuci muka. Kita _jogging_," ajak Neji dan langsung pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata.

Kalo diingat lagi Hinata dan Neji memang jarang _jogging_bersama semenjak Neji masuk kuliah. Setelah lulus dan di-_training_ di kantor barunya pun Neji tetap jarang mengajak Hinata_jogging_, mungkin ia sibuk. Sedangkan jika harus _jogging _sendiri Hinata malas.

Hinata segera beranjak dari tempat tidur. Semoga saja udara segar di pagi hari bisa menyegarkan pikirannya yang masih terbebani masalah semalam.

* * *

Berminggu-minggu berlalu setelah Hinata dan Naruto bertengkar. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak pernah berkomunikasi. Bukannya Hinata tak mau baikan dengan Naruto. Hanya saja Hinata masih bingung bagaimana memulai pembicaraan. Hinata takut diacuhkan atau lebih parahnya dibentak balik oleh Naruto. Mungkin Naruto masih sakit hati dibentak Hinata. Siapa tahu 'kan?

Namun Hinata tetap memantau perkembangan FNI dari hari ke hari. Hinata melihat Naruto makin terlihat rajin menerbitkan fiksi-fiksi _oneshot_ dengan _pair non NH_. Isi _review_ di fiksi-fiksitersebut kebanyakan_flame_, tapi yang memuji pun ternyata banyak.

Berikut ini contoh-contoh pujian di halaman _review_ fiksi milik Naruto.

"Aku sebenarnya NHL, tapi kuakui cerita ini bagus."

"Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata Uzumaki Naruto juga cocok dipasangkan dengan perempuan selain Hyuuga Hinata."

"Jangan pedulikan _flamer-flamer_ itu, lanjutkan karyamu Naruto!"

Begitulah kira-kira isi _review_ di fiksi-fiksi _non NH_ baru yang diterbitkan Naruto.

Isi _review-review_ itu membuat Hinata semakin tertarik untuk membacanya. Akhirnya Hinata meneguhkan hati untuk membaca fiksi yang bisa dibilang bersebrangan dengan _fanatisme_ Hinata selama ini. Ada rasa tak rela saat Hyuuga Hinata dan Uzumaki Naruto dipasangkan dengan karakter lain. Namun begitu satu per satu _chapter_dibaca, Hinata mulai tenang dan bisa mengikuti alur cerita. Naruto menghadirkan berbagai _pair_ tanpa adanya _bashing_/hinaan terhadap _pair_ atau karakter sekali kalau Naruto memilih kata-kata dan konfliknya dengan hati-hati supaya tak ada yang tersinggung.

Reaksi Hinata saat selesai membaca adalah tersenyum dan bergumam "Bagus juga."

Setelah itu Hinata melanjutkan membaca fiksi _non NH_ lainnya milik Naruto. Ide yang unik dan bagus serta kepintaran dalam menyajikan konflik masih jadi ciri khas fiksi Naruto. Hinata juga mencari penulis-penulis lain yang menulis fiksi-fiksi _non NH_ yang bagus. Naruto benar. _Pair_ hanya digunakan sebagai sarana untuk menyampaikan cerita. Saat seorang penulis menyampaikan cerita yang bagus, maka tak peduli siapa karakter utamanya, selama sang karakter memiliki sifat yang cocok dengan cerita maka hasilnya akan bagus.

Sejak pertengahan tahun 2011, Hinata mulai mengurangi kefanatismeannya pada NH. Puluhan fiksi dengan _pairnon NH_ sudah ia baca. Tapi bukan berarti ia berubah haluan, Hinata tidak melepas kecintaannya pada masih tetap aktif menulis fiksi NH. Hinata hanya mencoba menjadi fans yang bijak, yang menghargai _pair_ lain.

Naruto adalah salah satu penulis yang produktif sehingga saat ia berhenti menulis fiksi NH, maka arsip NH akan kekurangan fiksi baru. Hinata berinisiatif mengambil alih dengan memperbanyak fiksi NH yang ia terbitkan. Ia mencurahkan semua ide di kepalanya. Sebulan kemudian Hinata menerbitkan 3 fiksi NH _multichapter_ sekaligus, selanjutnya ia akan meng-_update_ minimal 1 _chapter_ per minggu.

Di sisi lain, Naruto justru membuat gebrakan lain lagi.

Naruto tak lagi berkutat di _pair_ mayor, tapi ia mulai beralih ke _pair_ minor dan _crack pair_ yang bahkan tak mengandung karakter Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto berusaha memperkenalkan _pair-pair_ minor yang jarang diangkat oleh penulis lain seperti KibaHina, ShinoHina, NaruIno, NaruTen, bahkan NaruFemNaru.

Sudah bisa diduga kalau fiksi seperti itu mengundang banyak _flamer_. Bahkan beberapa penulis menganggap Naruto hanya memperburuk suasana dengan menerbitkan _pair minor_. Naruto seakan tak gentar.

Hinata tak akan menganggap ini sebuah kesalahan Naruto lagi. Hinata percaya pada Naruto dan akan menghargai setiap usaha Naruto. Hinata berusaha berpikir positif atas sikap Naruto ini. Cara ini adalah cara lain yang dilakukan Naruto demi menghentikan _pair war_ di FNI. Naruto sedang berusaha mengubah pola pikir pembaca tentang _pair_ yang selalu saja monoton, selalu saja fanatik pada _pair_ mayor. Diharapkan para pembaca akan menghargai _pair_ minor setelah membaca fiksi milik Naruto, itulah penilaian Hinata terhadap sikap Naruto.

* * *

Di suatu malam, saat Hinata baru selesai menerbitkan sebuah fiksi NH, Naruto mengirimklan PM kepada Hinata. Hinata senang sekaligus takut melihat _pen name_ Naruto tampil di halaman _inbox_-nya. Apa yang dikirim Naruto? Apa ini sebuah peringatan? Apa ini sebuah bentakkan?

Dengan tangan gemetaran,Hinata membuka PM tersebut.

"Masih bertahan jadi penulis fanatik fiksi NH rupanya?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata tak bisa menebak apa ekspresi Naruto saat menulisnya? Apa pertanyaan itu ledekan atau tidak? Lagi-lagi Hinata berusaha berpikir positif. Naruto sudah mengirim PM duluan saja Hinata sudah bersyukur. Sekarang Hinata jadi punya kesempatan untuk meminta maaf.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku sudah tidak fanatik lagi. Arsip NH sudah kehilangan 1 penulis hebat sepertimu," puji Hinata."Jadi aku harus pastikan arsip NH tetap bertambah dan punya fiksi berkualitas."

"Ya, aku akui fiksimu bagus, tapi konflik seperti ini sangat mudah ditebak. _No offense_. Saranku ubah _summary_ dan masukkan _twist_ di _chapter_ depan jika ingin fiksimu bagus. Pembaca butuh sesuatu yang membuat mereka penasaran. Buatlah ceritamu sulit ditebak _ending_-nya."

Ini menjadi jawaban kenapa jumlah _favs_ dan _review_ fiksi Hinata tak pernah sebanyak Naruto. Jumlah _hits_ dan _view_ pun relatif sedikit. Ceritanya terlalu sederhana, Hyuuga Hinata menyatakan cintanya kepada Uzumaki Naruto, ada orang ketiga, orang ketiga mengalah, NaruHina menikah, mereka punya anak, hidup bahagia. Kalau dipikir lagi alurnya seperti sinetron.

"Terima kasih idenya. Ngomong-ngmong, aku ingin minta maaf karena dulu sudah membentakmu. Aku mengaku salah. Aku terlanjur emosi waktu itu. Aku setuju denganmu kalau _pair_ itu hanya properti," tulis Hinata. Ia akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah, sudah lama. Justru kukira aku keterlauanhingga membuatmu sakit hati dan tak ingin menghubungiku lagi. Aku bersyukur kamu tak apa-apa. Sekarang aku sudah memberikan koreksipada fiksimu, jadi aku akan sangat senang jika kamu memberikan koreksi pada fiksiku juga. Aku merindukan ocehan-ocehan panjangmu dalam _concrit_."

"Tentu. Tunggu saja Naruto :)" balas Hinata.

Hinata senang hubungannya dengan Naruto sudah kembali seperti semula. Tak sulit untuk membuat mereka akrab kembali. Mereka melanjutkan kerja sama dalam penulisan fiksi meskipun sekarang sudah beda kubu. Satu yang pasti, mereka sama-sama ingin menghentikan_pair war_ di FNI. Mereka tak ingin penulis-penulis senior lainnya meninggalkan FNI.

Setelah mendapat ide dari Naruto, di _chapter_ terbaru fiksinya Hinata tak ragu untuk menuliskan _credit_.

_Special thanks_: Naruto, yang telah memberikan ide.

_Say no to pair war._

Tanpa disangka, tak lama kemudian Naruto pun membalasnya dengan menuliskan _credit_ di akhir fiksi miliknya.

_Special thanks_: Hinata,yang sudah jadi _beta-readerchapter_ kali ini_._

_Say no to pair war._

Perjuangan Hinata dan Naruto akhirnya berlanjut lagi. Keduanya masih punya harapan kalau fiksi-fiksi yang mereka buat bisa menginspirasi penulis lain atau calon penulis untuk membuat fiksi yang berkualitas.

* * *

Usaha menghentikan _pair war_ ini sulit, sangat sulit. Tidak ada yang bilang gampang. Ini terasa sulit karena mayoritas pendatang baru FFn justru menilai _pair_ sebagai hal yang utama. Bahkan sebelum mereka datang ke FFn pun ada yang sudah punya _shipping_ atau _pairing_terhadap karakter tertentu. FFn seakan mewujudkan fantasi mereka pada sebuah _pair_. FFn menjadikan _pair_ favorit mereka bersama. Namun sayangnya FFn bukan milik pecinta 1 _pair_, tapi ribuan _pair_ sehingga mereka harus saling menghormati.

_Pair_ menjadi hal yang penting sehingga _developer website FFn_ menambahkan 2 lagi properti karakter sehingga kini ada 4 karakter (asalnya hanya 2 karakter). Ini tidak lantas membuat puas pembaca, justru banyak yang protes karena _pair_ favorit mereka jadi tercampur dengan _pair_ lain. Ahirnya FFn meluncurkan sebuah _filterpair_ A dan B dengan tanda kurung siku. Ini juga tidak menyelesaikan _pair war_ karena _pair war_ dipicu oleh kesubjektifan pembacanya yang berjumlah ribuan atau malah lebih. Mengubah pola pikir orang sebanyak itu sulit.

Sepanjang tahun 2011 Naruto tanpa lelah berusaha menerbitkan fiksi berkualitas di FNI. Sayangnya, Naruto dan belasan karyanya hanya mampu menyadarkan Hinata dan sepersekian persen dari jumlah total penghuni FNI lainnya. Mungkin inilah yang mulai disadari Naruto.

_Pair war_di FNI tak bisa dihentikan.

Frekuensi penerbitan karya fiksi Naruto terus menurun dan berhenti total di akhir tahun itu Naruto jadi lebih susah dihubungi baik via PM FFn maupun via wall dan PM FB. Hinata baru bisa menghubungi Naruto saat tak sengaja melihat Naruto online di FB.

"Hei, jarang _online_ ya sekarang?" tanya Hinata, memulai pembicaraan dengan Naruto.

"Ya. Aku sedang sibuk kuliah. Semester ini praktek dan tahun depan skripsi," jawab Naruto dengan disertai _emoticon_ yang menandakan orang pusing.

"Ha? Kamu sudah kuliah?" tanya Hinata.

Hinata memang sudah menduga Naruto lebih tua darinya, tapi tak menduga kalau perbedaan umur mereka sampai 4 tahun. Hinata jadi tak enak selama ini memanggil Naruto dengan namanya.

"Kamu kaget?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Tidak terlalu sih. Aku bisa melihat dari kata-katamu kalau kamu lebih tua. Tapi aku tak mengira kalau perbedaan umur kita 4 tahun. Aku jadi tak enak saja memanggilmu Naruto."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang minta kan?"

"Kalau begitu wajarsekarang kamu jarang menulis fiksi lagi."

"Sebenarnya bisa saja aku menerbitkan fiksi. Tapi belakangan ini aku berpikir kalau_pair war_ tak bisa dihentikan. Percuma aku menerbitkan fiksi-fiksi _crack pair_."

"Jangan bilang begitu! Usahamu tak sia-sia, aku salah satu bukti kalau fiksimu bisa mengubah paradigma orang. Perlahan frekuensi terjadinya perang telah berkurang. Usahamu tinggal sedikit lagi. Apa kamu akan melupakan impian kita?"

"Perang memang mereda, tapi tetap tak akan bisa menghentikan sepenuhnya. Berapa orang yang berhasil kuubah? Itu tak seimbang dengan jumlah pembaca yang fanatik. Aku hanya berusaha realistis kalau impian kita tak bisa diwujudkan."

Hinata tak percaya Naruto yang 2 tahun lalu sangat menggebu-gebu ingin membuat FNI lebih baik kini menyerah.

"Aku kecewa,"balas Hinata. "Padahal kamu orang yang selama ini jadi panutanku."

"Maaf kalau aku mengecewakanmu Hinata. Akan lebih mudah kalau aku menjelaskan secara langsung. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di dunia nyata?" tanya Naruto. Terkadang dengan bertatap muka memang akan lebih mudah menjelaskan sesuatu karena bisa melihat ekspresi lawan bicara.

"Jangan bercanda," jawab Hinata. Hinata tak pernah berpikir untuk bertemu dengan temannya di dunia maya. Jadi saat Naruto mengajaknya bertemu, Hinata tak menganggapnya serius.

"Aku tak sedang bercanda. Kita sudah saling mengenal 2 tahun. Aku penasaran padamu. Kelihatannya kamu orang yang akan jelaskan semuanya saat kita bertemu."

Naruto serius ingin bertemu Hinata. Lama Hinata tak membalas pesan Naruto. Sekarang ia diliputi rasa malu dan tidak percaya diri. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang dari dunia maya mengajaknya bertemu. Meski ia dan Naruto sudah akrab di dunia maya, rasanya berbeda di dunia nyata.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau bertemu denganku?"

**Bersambung**_**…**_

* * *

Terima kasih untuk pembaca yang sudah me-_review_: **Lucifer25, the guest, aimseven, Guest, lilin, gothiclolita89, Ren Kazune, Anita, kun-cici naru, Soputan, My silent, Tsumehaza-Arief, hanami, Sasshi Ken, Dark Namikaze Ryu, MPTG, Cicikun, yassir2374, shiro19uzumaki, Blue-Temple of The King, Uzumaki Nawawi, Chic White, Akhyar Oruchimaru, Ikanatsu, levender sapphires chan, diane ungu, RiichiLavender, Akai Sora13, Who Am I I Am Who, Nata-chan, dan saya ripiu**

Bales_review_:

**Lucifer25: **sering lhopenulis pemula di-_flame_jadi _discontinue_, padahal _flamer_ cuekin aja

**the guest:**masalahnya sederhana, kurang toleransi antara penyuka _pair_

**aimseven:**bentar lagi Naruto dan Hinata ketemu

**Lilin:**bagus kalo udah ga fanatik, intinya kalo ga suka, biarin

**gothiclolita89, Ren Kazune,Anita, Chic White:**iya 2010 itu perang_pair_, mungkin bagi pembaca ga akan terlalu kerasa. Tapi bagi penulis akan kerasa karena fiksi mereka dikasih banyak _flame_. Sekarang udah damai tapi suka ada _flame_ nyelip, seperti kata Naruto "Mereda, tapi tak berhenti"

**kun-cici naru, saya ripiu:**Sabar derita para _concriter_, ngasih kritik membangun, malah _flame_, cpd -_-Mengenai_yaoi_ saya ga bisa banyak berkomentar. Lihat arsip terlama FNI, itu isinya _Boys Love, _lebih _soft_ dari _yaoi_. Jadi merekalah yang jadi pendahulu kita. Kalau ga ada _warning yaoi_, cermatlah melihat _summary_/_karakter_. Kalau SasuNaru, biasanya itu BL, beda dengan SasuFemNaru.

**Soputan, Ikanatsu:**Tetaplah pada pendirian kalian, terlibat perang ga ada gunanya. Galerians & Light of Leviathan, ya dulu masa jayanyanya penulis-penulis senior seperti mereka, pengen baca fiksi mereka lagi.

**Tsumehaza-Arief:**Yang lucu itu kalo ada _warning chara bashing_, eh dia tetep masuk dan ngasih _flame_. Dia yang salah, dia yang ngamuk.

**Sasshi Ken, MPTG, lavender sapphires chan:**Asal ga ngehina _pair_ lain ga masalah :D

**Dark Namikaze Ryu:**Perlu sabar dalam memberi _concrit_ kepada penulis pemula. _Rifuki? I know him._Sayang sekali, dia salah satu yg hiatus dari FNI. _Quote_ yg saya suka dari dia "_**Salam anti mainstream!**_"

**Cicikun:**_Image_ sebuah _fandom_dilihat dari mayoritas yang mengisinya. Jadi kalo mayoritas pendukungnya punya sifat seperti 'Hinata', maka _image fandom_ tersebut seperti 'Hinata'. Oh ya, di antara Naruto dan Hinata akan ada _roman_, karena udah nanggung mereka terlalu deket. Hehe. Tapi saya ga akan nulis yang terlalu _fluff_, mungkin hanya _friendship_ yang mengarah ke _roman_.

**Guest, yassir2374:**Pertanyaan bagus nih: **"Bila ada 2 fic mu, dimisalkan yg satu mendpt 20 ripiu positif tp hy berisi 'bagus thor, lanjut' n ripiu yg senada spt itu. Yg satunya hy mendapat 3 ripiu tp berisi ripiu concrit (plus minus) ada didalamnya, yg mana yg ingin kau lanjutkan?"** Saya akan pilih yg isinya _concrit_. Karena saya tahu menulis _concrit_ itu usahanya lebih besar dari sekedar menulis "bagus thor" dan "lanjut". _Concrit_ itu di dalamnya berisi kepedulian si pembaca pada isi cerita agar isinya lebih baik, isinya ratusan/ribuan kata. Bandingkan dengan _review bagus –thor-lanjut_ yang hanya 1-3 kata.

**Hanami, My silent, shiro19uzumaki, Blue-Temple of The King, Akhyar Oruchimaru, Akai Sora13:**Bersukurlah sekarang ga ada perang/flame (jarang). Terima kasih udah _review_

**Uzumaki Nawawi:**Foto si pirang di FS itu penulis yang diperankan oleh Naruto, bukan fisik penulis asli. Kan di sini Naruto dan Hinata memerankan 2 orang penulis.

**diane ungu:**_flamer_ga nyusahin _author_, tapingeselin. haha

**RiichiLavender:**Naruto bukan teman SD Hinata.

**Who Am I I Am Who:**_Yes_, KN-Yami itu kepanjangan _Konjiki no Yami (Golden Darkness)_ ^^

**Nata-chan:**Fiksi ini cocok ditempatkan di sini, karena khusus menceritakan sejarah internal FNI. Justru kurang cocok kalau saya jadikan _essay_ dan di-_publish_ di tempat lain, nanti yang baca bingung.

_**WARNING!**__Chapter_ depan (atau _chapter_ sesudahnya) akan membahas _reader & reviewer_ jadi sebaiknya jangan ngasih _reviewone liner_ (sebaris doang) takutnya kesindir d^^b _Peace!_

Beberapa adegan NaruHina didramatisir agar menarik untuk dibaca. Maaf kalau dalam penyampaian cerita ada yang menyinggung. Saya harap setelah membaca fiksi ini semua pengguna FFn bisa lebih baik lagi, baik itu _silent reader,registeredreader, reviewer, concriter, beta reader_ dan _author_. Terusmajukan dunia fanfiksi Indonesia, terutama FNI!

.

.

.

**Konjiki no Yami**


	7. 2012 Awal - Author dan Review

_**Fanfiction dot NET**_

Naruto kepunyaan Om Kishi

* * *

"_**Author**_** dan **_**Review**_**"**

**2012 Awal, Hinata 17 tahun**

"Akan lebih mudah kalau aku menjelaskan secara langsung. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di dunia nyata? Kita sudah saling mengenal 2 tahun. Aku penasaran padamu. Kelihatannya kamu orang yang menyenangkan."

Naruto serius ingin bertemu Hinata. Lama Hinata tak membalas pesan Naruto. Sekarang ia diliputi rasa malu dan tidak percaya diri. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang dari dunia maya mengajaknya bertemu. Meski ia dan Naruto sudah akrab di dunia maya, rasanya berbeda di dunia nyata.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau bertemu denganku?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata sebenarnya penasaran pada alasan kenapa Naruto berhenti menulis. Hinata ingin mendengar penjelasan Naruto secara lengkap. Entahlah, Hinata memang suka malu saat bertemu orang baru.

"Tidak mau," jawab Hinata singkat.

"Kenapa tidak mau?"

"Aku belum siap, aku belum pernah bertemu teman dari dunia maya," kilah Hinata.

"Hei kalimatmu terdengar seperti aku dari dunia lain. Aku juga dari planet bumi, satu negara, bahkan satu kota denganmu, haha."

Hinata tersenyum melihat pesan balasan Naruto. Ia membayangkan Naruto adalah orang yang menyenangkan juga. Tapi tetap saja ia belum siap bertemu langsung.

"Entahlah, aku hanya belum siap."

"OK, aku tak akan memaksa, tapi lain kali harus mau."

Hinata menghela napas lega, akhirnya Naruto mengalah. Ia mengetik pesan balasan untuk mengakhiri obrolan mereka. "Ya, lain kali."

Selanjutnya Naruto jarang terlihat lagi. Sepertinya ia kembali fokus di kuliahnya. Sedangkan Hinata fokus di FFn, khususnya fandom NH di FNI. Bahkan saat di sekolah, Hinata mencuri-curi waktu untuk membuat kerangka cerita untuk _chapter-chapter_ baru yang akan ia terbitkan. Setiap malam Hinata akan mengembangkannya dan mengetiknya sehingga _chapter_ bisa diterbitkan di tiap akhir pekan.

* * *

_Pair war_ di FNI perlahan mereda. Sekarang tak terlalu banyak _flame_ yang bertebaran di halaman _review_. Namun seperti kata Naruto, perang mereda, tapi tak bisa benar-benar berhenti. Masih ada saja _flame_ yang hadir di beberapa fiksi FNI, meskipun bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Perang mereda bukan karena Naruto atau Hinata, tapi karena waktu yang membuat _flamer-flamer_ itu bosan.

Hinata tak menganggap ini lebih baik. Justru ia merasa FNI kembali ke tahun 2008 dimana _junk fic_ (fiksi sampah) bertebaran. _Flamer_ berkurang dan _junk fic_ bertambah. Ini seperti dua hal yang akan selalu berbanding terbalik. Hinata memilih untuk tetap jadi penulis. Ia hanya akan jadi _concriter_ kalau punya waktu luang.

Di sisi lain, Naruto sudah berhenti total dari FFn.

"_I quit_ (aku berhenti)." Itulah kalimat yang tertera di profil Naruto.

Di setiap Naruto dan Hinata berpapasan di FB, Naruto tak ingin membahas FFn. Naruto bersikeras menyuruh Hinata untuk bertemu dengannya kalau ingin tahu alasan ia berhenti. Naruto akan selalu menagih janji Hinata untuk menemuinya. Hinata tak mengira kalau Naruto akan mengingat terus janjinya.

"Hinata, tahun baru kita ketemu yuk?

"Tidak mau."

"Hinata, ada pameran komik di _City Hall_, mau ke sana bareng?

"Tidak."

"Hinata, aku sedang libur semester, ketemu yuk?"

"Tidak!"

"Hinata, aku _bete_ diomeli dosen, kita ketemu ya? Aku sudah di depan pintu rumahmu."

"Tid- APA?!"

Hinata meninggalkan PC dan buru-buru mengintip ke arah pintu masuk rumah dari jendela kamarnya. Nampaklah seorang pria pirang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Naruto juga menekan bel rumah, memberikan isyarat kepada Hinata kalau itu memang dirinya.

Hinata kembali ke hadapan PC, lalu membalas pesan FB Naruto.

"Dari mana kamu tahu rumahku?"

"Bukakan dulu pintu baru aku jawab," balas Naruto, lengkap dengan _emoticon_ _ngakak_.

* * *

Hinata membukakan pintu rumah. Ia tak enak membiarkan Naruto diam di luar. Meskipun Naruto datang tanpa memberitahu dulu, setidaknya Naruto sudah capek-capek datang. Hinata mempersilakan Naruto masuk ke rumah lalu menyajikan teh dan makanan ringan. Tak lupa sebelumnya Naruto juga memarkirkan motornya ke depan garasi rumah Hinata. Dari penjelasan Naruto, diketahui kalau Naruto kuliah di salah satu universitas swasta, 30 menit dari rumah Hinata jika naik motor.

Naruto baru selesai bimbingan skripsi dengan dosennya. Hanya bab 1 dan 2 saja yang diperiksa, tapi banyak kesalahan di EYD dan tata cara penulisan. Naruto meminta tolong Hinata untuk mengecek. Bab 1 dan 2 belum terlalu berkaitan dengan hal-hal teknis, jadi Hinata bisa membantu.

"Kesan pertama saat aku melihatmu adalah kamu begitu polos, hehe." Naruto terkekeh sambil memandangi wajah Hinata. Membuat pipi Hinata memanas.

"Oh ya?" tanya Hinata, kedua pasang mata lavendernya masih memperhatikan tulisan-tulisan di kertas.

"Ya. Kamu tidak menutup pintu gerbang dan membiarkan orang asing sepertiku masuk ke rumahmu saat kamu sedang sendirian di rumah. Bukankah ayahmu sedang ke luar kota?"

"A-apa?!" Hinata tersentak, sampai-sampai tak sengaja mencoret kertas milik Naruto. "Asal kamu tahu, aku tak menganggapmu orang asing karena kita sudah kenal lama. Sekarang jelaskan kenapa kamu tahu ayahku tak ada dan dari mana tahu rumahku?"

"Terima kasih karena menganggapku bukan orang asing." Tadinya Naruto mengira Hinata tak menganggapnya teman karena ia hanya 'teman _online_'. Naruto meminum teh yang diberikan Hinata, kemudian melanjutkan bicara. "Aku tahu semua dari FB-mu. Aku tahu ayahmu tak ada dari _update_ statusmu pagi ini yang berbunyi '_Huft!_ Ayah ke luar kota (lagi) buat seminar. Sendiri lagi _deh_ di rumah.'."

"Hei, kamu _stalker_?" tanya Hinata curiga.

"Haha. Kalau kamu membagikan status di _time__line_ FB dan aku melihatnya, itu tidak dikategorikan _stalking_. Sedangkan untuk melihat lokasi rumahmu, aku melihat _history check in_-mu karena FB-mu tersambung dengan _F__oursquare_. Setiap kamu _check__in_ di suatu tempat, aku bisa dengan jelas melihat koordinat atau posisimu di peta. Dan tempatku berdiri sekarang adalah yang kamu namakan '_Hinata's home_'. Untuk memastikan aku tak salah rumah, aku bandingkan dengan foto rumah yang kamu bagikan di _Instagram_-mu. Aku juga cek apa nomor rumahnya sama dengan yang kamu tulis di halaman _About_ di FB. Kamu seorang _social media addict_, gampang sekali menemukanmu."

Hinata mematung, mendengar penjelasan Naruto yang panjang. Naruto kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Semua akun _social media_ itu membuat hal-hal pribadimu terlihat dengan mudah. Tanpa kamu sadari privasimu terkikis. Seandainya aku seorang pencuri yang punya niat jahat, aku sudah mencuri semua isi rumahmu karena tahu kamu sendirian. Lain kali jangan _update status_ yang terlalu pribadi, jangan tunjukkan _koordinat_ rumah ke orang tak dikenal, jangan tunjukkan lokasi keberadaanmu terlalu sering, jangan tunjukkan alamat lengkap, nomor telepon rumah, nomor ponsel, dan jangan terlalu banyak meng-_upload_ fotomu sendiri."

"B-baiklah, terima kasih sarannya." Hinata kehabisan kata-kata untuk menanggapi penjelasan Naruto karena semuanya logis! Hinata baru sadar sekarang kalau ia terlalu banyak mengekspose dirinya di _social media_. Maklum saja, Hinata baru dibelikan sebuah _smartphone _berlogo robot hijau sehingga keranjingan berbagai _social media_.

"Tapi ada untungnya juga, aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Dari dulu kamu susah kuajak bertemu. Aku tidak galak 'kan?" canda Naruto.

"Tidak," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Rasa sungkan, tidak percaya diri, dan malu Hinata perlahan hilang. Naruto yang sedang duduk di sampingnya memang sama dengan Naruto yang sering mengobrol dengannya di FB. Ia ramah, sering bercanda, gampang akrab, berpenampilan sederhana, sebuah celana jeans dan baju kaos berkerah khas anak kuliah. Naruto juga lagi-lagi melarang Hinata untuk memanggil 'kakak' meski dirinya lebih tua.

Setelah itu mereka mengobrol ke sana ke mari, membicarakan berbagai topik yang menurut mereka menarik. Bicara tentang _anime_ dan komik, bicara tentang sekolah dan kuliah, bicara tentang keluarga masing-masing dan lain-lain.

* * *

"Selesai. Ini saja?" tanya Hinata saat selesai memeriksa lembar terakhir skripsi Naruto.

"Ya, itu saja. Maaf merepotkanmu. Kadang mataku memang kurang jeli melihat _typo_. Semoga dosenku tak protes lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Sekarang saatnya jelaskan alasan kenapa kamu keluar dari FFn?"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil nyengir. "Oh iya, aku baru ingat. Kupikir kamu lupa. Ceritanya panjang _lho_, tidak apa-apa?"

Pandangan Hinata menyipit. Naruto seolah menghindar dari pembahasan ini. "Aku punya waktu banyak. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Jadi tak akan ada yang mengganggu kita."

Tiba-tiba Naruto tersenyum. "Kalimatmu terdengar seolah kita akan melakukan adegan _rate M_."

"Eh?" Hinata baru sadar kalimat yang diucapkannya tadi. Ia jadi malu sendiri. Dilemparnya bantal yang dari tadi ada di pangkuannya ke wajah Naruto. Lalu ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada, bersandar di sofa, dan menggembungkan pipinya, cemberut. Imut sekali, pikir Naruto.

Naruto meneguk kembali tehnya. "Maaf, maaf. Aku bercanda. Sekarang aku akan jelaskan semuanya, jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

Hinata masih cemberut tapi Naruto tahu ia akan mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Saat aku memutuskan jadi penulis 2 tahun lalu, itu bukan semata-mata ingin memberi contoh kepada penulis pemula. Tapi aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi penulis. Aku ingin merasakan apa kesulitan yang mereka rasakan saat menulis fiksi dan saat diserang _flamer_. Hal pertama yang kusadari yaitu, semua masalah bersumber pada _review_. Semua penulis, dari mulai penulis terkenal sampai penulis fiksi pemula, semuanya mengharapkan _review, feedback,_ atau _saran_ dari pembacanya."

"Dulu sempat ada sebuah artikel berbahasa Inggris hasil _copy-paste_ yang intinya berisi kata hati seorang penulis. Dulu puluhan, bahkan mungkin ratusan penulis FFn meng-_copy-paste_ tulisan itu ke dalam profil mereka. Isinya kurang lebih seperti ini:

1) Berikanlah _review_ di setiap _chapter_ yang kami terbitkan. Ini mungkin tidak berarti banyak, tapi sebenarnya _review_ adalah hal yang ingin kami lihat. Termasuk _hits_. _Hits_ membuat kami bahagia karena itu menunjukkan sebarapa banyak orang yang mengakses halaman fiksi kami. Tetapi kami tidak benar-benar tahu apakah orang-orang yang mengakses halaman fiksi ini menyukai cerita kami atau tidak.

2) Kunjungilah halaman profil kami. _Hits_-nya membuat kami bahagia. Di sana adalah tempat kami menampilkan _fandom_ kami, _beta reader_, dan cerita. Sebagian dari kami bahkan menuliskan ide cerita baru dan biodata karakter.

3) Kirim kami PM. Meski kami lebih suka _review_, PM juga tidak apa-apa. Sungguh, itu menghangatkan hati kami untuk berkomunikasi dengan pembaca lain atau penulis.

Apa yang sering kalian sebut 'terlalu malas untuk me-_review__'_ adalah sama sakitnya dengan diberikan '_flame_'. Menit di mana kalian merasa 'terlalu malas' untuk me-_review_, menit itu pula penulis merasa kehilangan semangat dan mereka mulai berpikir...

'Mengapa aku di sini? Untuk apa gunanya melanjutkan cerita ini? Kemampuanku pasti jelek... tidak ada yang peduli pada ceritaku... Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi penulis yang baik... Aku berhenti.'

Kami duduk di sini... dan diam... dan menunggu... dan tidak ada satu orang pun mengatakan satu kata. Jika Anda bukan seorang penulis, Anda TAK AKAN PERNAH TAHU seberapa sakit rasanya. Jika Anda ADALAH penulis, maka saya yakin Anda tahu betapa senang rasanya ketika seseorang dengan baik hati meninggalkan _review_ yang menghangatkan hati dan memberikan dorongan, dan Anda membacanya, tersenyum sambil berpikir... 'Wow... Aku berhasil... '

Jadi, mengapa tidak memberikan _review_ tersebut kepada seorang penulis? Terlalu sering kulihat karya-karya epic dan sastra seni yang benar-benar indah diacuhkan sebelum akhirnya ditinggalkan karena keputusasaan yang disebabkan kurangnya _review_. Kadang-kadang, begitu parah sampai menyebabkan penulis memutuskan untuk berhenti, menganggap dunia menulis bukan dunia mereka.

Jadi...

Hanya satu menit, hanya beberapa ketukan jari pada keyboard Anda, beberapa detik dari waktu Anda, dan kata-kata Anda bisa MENYELAMATKAN penulis agar tidak berhenti. Bantu aku, carilah sebuah cerita, cerita APAPUN, di mana saja di sini di FFn dan bantulah. Jika memiliki sangat sedikit/tidak ada _review_ sama sekali, segera cek, dan katakan apa pun yang ada di pikiran Anda. Masukan, semangat, kritik, dan lain-lain. Dan ingatlah bahwa Anda mungkin telah MENYELAMATKAN cerita itu, hanya dengan beberapa ketukan keyboard."

"Itulah kira-kira isi artikel tersebut. Menyedihkan bukan?" tanya Naruto mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya.

Hinata pernah membaca artikel seperti itu. "Aku tahu artikel berbahasa Inggris itu. Ternyata di _fandom_ bahasa Inggris pun keadaannya sama. Belum semua pembaca memberikan _review_."

"Ya, sama. Kenyataannya bagaimana? Bagiku _review_ berbobot berisi saran atau tanggapan itu hanya sebuah harapan kosong. Tak banyak _reviewer_ yang mengerti. Setiap kali aku _update_, ada yang isinya hanya '_next_', 'lanjut', '_update_', dan 'hn'. Aku menulis 1 _chapter_ itu berjam-jam bahkan berhari-hari dan hanya dibalas oleh 1 kata? Bahkan di _forum_ manapun komentar _one liner_ (sebaris) itu tidak disarankan karena tidak sopan. Baiklah, mungkin mereka tidak tahu dan bingung harus komentar apa jadi aku hargai. Yang lebih sakit hati adalah _flame_. Aku terlihat kuat dalam menghadapi _flame_, padahal setiap kali _flame_ datang aku merasa tak dihargai. Penulis mana yang ingin karyanya dihina?"

"Aku merasakan hal yang sama saat _flamer_ mencaci-maki fiksi NH milikku. Apalagi sampai dibanding-bandingkan dengan _pair_ lain. Berarti dulu juga kamu sakit hati saat kubentak?"

Naruto menatap sepasang mata lavender Hinata. "Aku akan jujur sekarang. Dulu aku memang sempat sakit hati oleh kata-katamu untuk menghapus fiksiku. Tapi kamu sudah minta maaf."

"Aku akan tetap minta maaf lagi." Hinata membungkuk hormat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memaafkanmu lagi," kata Naruto diiringi sebuah senyuman. "Jadi seperti yang kubilang di awal. Semuanya bersumber dari _review_. _Review_ positif _(concrit)_ akan menyemangati penulis. _Review_ negatif/_flame_ akan menyakiti hati penulis. Seiring dengan berlalunya waktu, aku mulai kebal terhadap berbagai _flamer_. Tapi tetap saja rasanya jengah melihat halaman _review_-mu jadi tempat _pair war_."

"Jadi ini yang membuatmu menyerah dan berhenti?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tak selemah itu. Aku masih bersabar dan menerbitkan fiksi-fiksi lain, _pair mi__n__or, crack pair_. Berharap ada banyak orang yang mau melepas kefanatikan pada _pair mayor. _Aku berharap mereka saling menghargai meskipun memiliki _pair_ favorit yang beda. Barulah akhir-akhir ini aku sadar. Fiksiku hanya mengubah sebagian kecil pembaca, kamu salah satunya. Kita kalah oleh mayoritas penghuni FNI. Mayoritas pulalah yang membuat FNI punya tema berbeda setiap masanya.

2006-2007 masanya fiksi _Canon, Alternatife Universe (AU), Shounen-ai/Romance Slash._

2008-2009 masanya fiksi _AU-Highsch__ool__, Romance Straight_

2010-2012 masanya fiksi _Time Travel__, Crack_

Dan tahun 2012 ke sini-"

"_Godlike_," sela Hinata.

"Tepat. Ternyata kamu juga sudah merasa. Haha."

"Hehe. Akhir-akhir ini FNI dihiasi tema seperti itu."

"Ya. Tahun 2012 adalah masa dimulainya fiksi-fiksi bertema _Mary Sue, Overpower, Strong, Smart, Godlike_, danpembalasan dendam. Sebelum orang-orang bosan, maka akan terus bermunculan fiksi-fiksi seperti ini. Menunggu tema baru yang siap masuk, mirip seperti sebuah musim. Hanya segelintir orang yang punya ide baru. Ada beberapa penulis pemula yang sempat konsultasi padaku tentang menulis fiksi _godlike._ Jujur, aku sebenarnya kurang suka, mungkin ini masalah selera. Aku berusaha objektif dan menghargai ide mereka, aku hanya menilai tata cara penulisan dan pengembangan konflik saja. Yang membuatku kesal adalah mereka tak menuruti saranku. Tak ada satupun _chapter_ yang di-_edit_. Padahal sudah kubilang penulisannya berantakan dan konfliknya gampang ditebak serta tidak logis kalau Naruto menguasai HAMPIR semua elemen. Rasanya tidak ada orang yang nyaris sempurna. Apalagi cara mendapatkan kekuatannya yang terlalu instan. Kalaupun punya jurus mahahebat, perlihatkanlah latihan bagaimana ia mendapatkannya."

"Kenapa kamu tertawa lagi?" tanya Hinata saat melihat Naruto tertawa sendiri.

"Ada 1 kejadian lucu. Ada yang pernah konsultasi masalah serupa, katanya minta petunjuk bikin _godlike-__harem__-lemon_. Saat kutanya umur, dia jawab 13 tahun ditambah _emot nyengir _:D. Ah komplit sudah kekesalanku. Ingin rasanya kubanting _keyboard_. Hahaha."

"Hehe. Seperti katamu tadi, itu masalah selera. Jadi kamu membimbingnya?"

"Tidak lah. Biar bagaimanapun aku tak ingin berkontribusi merusak otak anak di bawah umur."

"Bagus."

"Aku menyayangkan saat melihat justru _fic-fic_ seperti itulah yang mendapatkan respon _favs_ dan _review_ banyak. Sedangkan _fic-fic_ bagus malah tertimpa oleh ratusan _favs_ atau ribuan _review_ dari fiksi yang secara penulisan dan cerita, maaf, masih berantakan. Kita sudah sampai di masa di mana _favs/review/follow_ tak lagi sepenuhnya mencerminkan kualitas suatu fiksi. Menurutku, sekarang _favs/rev__iew/follow_ diberikan oleh pembaca bukan karena kualitas, tapi lebih untuk mendorong penulis untuk _update_ cepat. Bahkan ada penulis yang terang-terangan meminta _review_, dan tak akan _update_ cerita sebelum jumlah _review_ mencapai target. Sekarang kita harus membaca sendiri isi ceritanya untuk mengecek kualitas suatu fiksi."

"Aku setuju. Kita seperti kembali ke tahun 2008 ya?"

"Ya, _j__unk fic_ dimana-mana. Tapi terkadang aku berpikir 2008 lebih baik karena ada _flamer_ kategori pertama, yaitu _flamer_ dengan pengetahuan bagus tentang fiksi. Aku merindukan _flame-flame_ elit yang berisi kritikan pedas namun objektif seperti dulu. _The Fire Flamer, Maharaja Piggy Ass, _mereka _flamer-flamer_ fenomenal, tidak seperti _flamer-flamer_ _alay_ sekarang yang hanya marah-marah membela _pair_. Dulu jumlah _junk fic_ bisa ditekan oleh _flamer _tipe_ 1_ yang sering 'bersih-bersih'. Pada dasarnya mereka punya impian sama dengan kita, yaitu ingin FNI lebih baik. Sekarang jumlah _junk fic_ sudah tak terkendali. Aku sudah merasa tak nyaman. Aku akhirnya tahu alasan kenapa penulis memilih untuk menyepi ke _fandom_ lain, _hiatus_, bahkan berhenti. Kita telah kalah oleh mayoritas. Mayoritas penulis baru yang kebanyakan sangat sensitif oleh sebuah kritikan. _In the end_… _m__ajority always wins_, mayoritas akan selalu memang, tak peduli isinya benar atau salah. Jadi...

Akuilah Hinata, kita sudah kalah."

Hinata akhirnya bisa mengerti keputusan berhentinya Naruto dari FFn. Hinata tak berhak melarang-larang Naruto. Lagipula hampir semua yang dikatakan Naruto benar.

* * *

"Ah, maaf aku malah keasyikan cerita," ujar Naruto. Ia membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Tak terasa hari sudah sore.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang memintamu," balas Hinata.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kamu mau mengikuti langkahku? Berhenti?" tanya Naruto.

Dari dulu Hinata memang bagaikan mengikuti bayangan Naruto. Saat pria itu jadi _concriter_, Hinata ikut. Saat Naruto jadi penulis, Hinata ikut juga. Sekarang saat Naruto berhenti, apa Hinata akan mengikutinya juga? Hinata masih terdiam.

"Ah, tak usah dijawab sekarang. Kamu perlu berpikir lama untuk menjawab itu," potong Naruto. Naruto tahu Hinata masih bingung. Kemudian Naruto menelepon Hinata. "Itu nomor ponselku. Simpan ya. Kalau ada apa-apa telepon saja. Malam ini aku menginap di tempat kost temanku, 10 menit dari sini."

Hinata tak menyangka Naruto akan seperhatian ini padanya. Apa ia menginap di tempat kost temannya karena khawatir pada Hinata yang sendirian di rumah? 'Oh, ayolah jangan terlalu percaya diri,' batin Hinata. Bisa saja Naruto sedang ada perlu kepada temannya, mendiskusikan skripsi misalnya.

Hinata mengantar Naruto ke depan rumah.

"Aku pulang ya," kata Naruto dari balik _helm_-nya.

"Ya. Terima kasih, Naruto," kata Hinata. Entah kenapa Hinata secara refleks mengatakan kalimat itu. Mungkin ingin berterima kasih karena mengingatkan Hinata untuk tak jadi _social media addict_... dan memberitahunya alasan berhenti dari FFn... dan menemaninya di rumah... dan sudah mengkhawatirkannnya. Yang jelas ini pertama kalinya ada laki-laki yang seperhatian ini padanya selain kakak dan ayahnya. Hati Hinata merasa senang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Bahkan Hinata tak memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya di FFn setelah ini. Entah ia akan ikut berhenti atau tidak. Kini kepalanya masih dipenuhi Naruto.

Naruto seolah mengerti ucapan terima kasih Hinata, ia mengangguk kemudian menjalankan motornya. Sedangkan Hinata bergegas kembali ke meja PC-nya. Ada banyak informasi pribadi yang perlu ia hapus di _social media_ miliknya.

**Bersambung**_**…**_

* * *

Terima kasih untuk pembaca yang sudah me-_review_: **Ikanatsu, Soputan, lilin, Dark Namikaze Ryu, Cicikun, Dark Ashura uchiha, Uzumaki Nawawi, Akhyar Oruchimaru, Guest, Natsuyakiko32, diane ungu, NickyWeaver, aimseven, Zombie-NHL, Amu B, shiro19uzumaki, Ren Kazune, yassir2374, Blue-Temple of The King, Akai Sora13, dan valleyvorge.**

Bales _review_:

**Ikanatsu, Guest: **Isi _review_ ga harus koreksi _typo_, bisa saran, semangat, apa saja yg kepikiran. Saya punya akun lain, tapi tidak akan saya sebutkan. Jika saya sebutkan hanya akan jadi bahan pembanding, ujung-ujungnya nanti jadi ada istilah _senior-junior-senpai_. Saya lebih senang dengan akun ini, saya lebih suka dipanggil Yami :)

**Soputan: **Bedakan antara menyukai/memfavoritkan dengan fanatik. Fanatik itu menganggap _pair_/karakter yang disukai paling benar, sedangkan yang lain salah. Suka itu wajar, saya suka Hyuuga Hinata, tapi saya tidak membenci karakter lain karena saya tidak fanatik. Selama tidak fanatik, menyukai sesuatu itu wajar. Jadi tanyakan kepada diri sendiri apa kamu fanatik atau suka?

**Lilin: **Semoga puas ya membaca tanggapan Naruto. Naruto bercerita dari sudut pandang penulis.

**Dark Namikaze Ryu: **Entahlah saya ga suka ketiganya. Mungkin selera saya datar. haha

**Cicikun: **Sepertinya dilema kamu dan Naruto sama (di _chap_ ini), hehe. Hanya beda sudut pandang.Kesimpulannya, sekarang _review/favs/follow_ ga bisa dijadikan lagi patokan kualitas sebuah fiksi. Tetap saja kita harus membaca isinya satu-satu kalau ingin mencari fiksi yang bagus. Ngutip kata-kata Naruto _**"Majority always wins."**__, _jadi tergantung _fans_, kalau _fans_ banyak pasti _review/favs/follow_ pun banyak. __

**Dark Ashura uchiha, Akhyar Oruchimaru, Natsuyakiko32, Aimseven, Zombie-NHL, shiro19uzumaki, Blue-Temple of The King: **Makasih _review_-nya ya. Salam kenal juga **Natsu** ^^

**Uzumaki Nawawi: **Setuju._Sorry to say_, tapi sebagai sesama penulis, saya juga kurang suka penulis yang mengganti _pair_ hanya karena didesak pembaca. Apalagi sampai membuat _poll_ harus dengan cewek mana si tokoh utama dipasangkan. Udah jelas format '_choose your adventure_' itu dilarang di FFn (ada di peraturan). Kesannya yang menguasai fiksi itu pembaca, bukan penulis.

**diane ungu: **jangan kejauhan bayangin romannya. Haha. NH di _fic_ ini akan lebih realistis, seperti di kehidupan nyata. Pada jaim, ga mungkin pertemuan pertama langsung kencan.

**NickyWeaver: **_Pair war_ udah berhenti. Tapi masih ada lah _flame_ dikit-dikit nyelip.

**Amu B: **Terima kasih koreksinya ya, jangan ragu kasih tahu saya lagi kalau ada EYD yg salah.

**Ren Kazune: **_Crack pair_ itu _pair_ yang ga akan mungkin terjadi di _canon, _misalnya Naru-Tsunade. _Pair minor_ adalah _pair_ yang jarang, tapi ada kemungkinan terjadi, misalnya Naru-Ino. Sedangkan _pair mayor_ adalah _pair_ yang kemungkinan besar akan terjadi dan banyak fansnya, misalnya NH/SS/NS/SH. _Bashing pair_/karakter adalah menghina _pair_/karakter.

**yassir2374: **Jangan tertipu _pair_ di properti fiksi ini. NH di sini sebagai penulis, bukan ninja. Ini area netral, siapapun boleh masuk. Hehe. Hinata selama membaca _fic non NH_ tetap _review_, kerja sampingan dia kan _concriter_, tapi ya _detail_ itu ga terlalu dibahas di cerita.

**Akai Sora13: **Semoga setelah baca _chap_ ini pun, ada pelajaran yang bisa didapat

**Valleyvorge: **Terima kasih. Variasi aja. Kan bosen kalau temanya itu-itu lagi.

_Chapter_ ini penekanannya terhadap _review_. Semoga ga ada _reviewer_ yang tersinggung. Kesimpulannya, usahakan memberi _review_ pada setiap fiksi yang dibaca. Sampaikan apa yang ada di kepala kamu, mau penyemangat, saran, kritik, koreksi, _concrit_, komplain, apapun itu. Syukur-syukur tidak sebaris (_one liner_) karena di dalam tata krama bersosialisasi di _internet_ itu kurang sopan. Penulis manapun akan senang diberi _review_ asalkan isinya sopan, bukan _flame_.

Artikel berbahasa Inggris hasil _copy-paste_ itu berjudul _**And here's something concerning 'REVIEWS'.**_Beredar sudah cukup lama. Bagi yang ingin versi lengkapnya (bahasa Inggris dan bahasa Indonesia yang sudah saya terjemahkan) PM saya.

Oh satu lagi, turuti saran Naruto: jangan terlalu mengekspose diri, lingkungan, terutama hal-hal pribadi di media sosial. Siapa tahu ada yang berniat jahat. Misalkan alamat lengkap, nomor telepon rumah/hp, koordinat rumah di peta, apalagi status kayak Hinata. Serius, apalagi yang terakhir itu, haha.

Beberapa adegan Naruto & Hinata didramatisir agar menarik untuk dibaca. Saya harap setelah membaca fiksi ini semua pengguna FFn bisa lebih baik lagi, baik itu _silent reader,_ _registered_ _reader, reviewer, concriter, beta reader_ dan _author_. Terus majukan dunia fanfiksi Indonesia, terutama FNI!

.

.

.

**Konjiki no Yami**


	8. 2012 Akhir - Mary Sue dan Gary Sue

_**Fanfiction dot NET**_

Naruto kepunyaan Om Kishi

* * *

"_**Mary Sue **_**dan**_** Gary Sue**_**"**

**2012 Akhir, Hinata 18 tahun**

"Hinata, besok aku sidang skripsi, doakan ya."

Itulah isi pesan instan yang dikirimkan Naruto kepada Hinata. Mereka berdua selalu menjalin komunikasi setelah pertemuan pertama mereka. Sebelumnya mereka juga pernah bertemu lagi 2 kali. Pertama, saat mereka mengunjungi sebuah festival kuliner bersama. Kedua, saat Naruto sengaja mengajak Hinata untuk nonton. Hinata sudah tak sungkan untuk bertemu dengan Naruto kali ini.

"Tentu. Aku doakan semoga lancar sidangnya," balas Hinata singkat. Ia tak ingin memperpanjang obrolannya karena tahu Naruto harus belajar untuk besok.

Setelah 2 bulan Naruto menceritakan alasannya keluar dari FFn, Hinata tidak serta merta mengikuti langkahnya kali ini. Hinata hanya bilang, "Aku akan pikirkan dulu." Lalu meneruskan kegiatannya sebagai penulis dan _concriter_ FNI.

Naruto juga pernah berkata, "Aku tak ingin penjelasanku membuatmu mengikuti langkahku untuk berhenti. Keputusan sepenuhnya tetap ada padamu. Pilihlah jalanmu sendiri."

Karena itulah, Hinata memilih untuk bertahan di FFn untuk mempelajari fiksi _godlike_. Hitung-hitung sambil mencari tahu lebih banyak lagi istilah-istilah yang belum ia ketahui. Barulah nanti ia akan pikirkan langkah selanjutnya.

* * *

Hinata mengecek perkataan Naruto tentang fiksi bertema _godlike_ di FNI yang jumlahnya segambreng. Sebenarnya sih sama saja seperti tema lainnya yang dulu pernah mendominasi FFn misalnya tema _time travel_ dan _romance_. Jadi ada yang bagus ada juga _junk fic_. Namun kini Hinata tidak datang untuk memberi _concrit_, tapi untuk menyelidiki apa yang melatarbelakangi maraknya tema ini.

Sebelumnya Naruto pernah menyinggung istilah _Mary Sue_. Setelah dicek, ternyata istilah _overpower,_ _strong, godlike, _dan _smart_ itu merupakan penjabaran dari istilah _Mary Sue._ _Mary Sue_ adalah istilah yang lebih dulu terkenal dan umum digunakan di dunia perfanfiksian. Hinata akan mulai dengan mencari tahu lebih detail tentang istilah Mary Sue. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk menemukannya. Dari sekian banyak yang membahas istilah _Mary Sue_, Hinata membuka 5 _link_ di _browser_ agar bisa dibandingkan.

Pengertian _Mary Sue_ adalah karakter yang sangat ideal, sempurna, dan nyaris tak punya kelemahan. Istilah _Mary Sue_ berasal dari nama karakter yang dibuat Paula Smith pada tahun 1973 untuk fiksi _Star Trek_ berjudul _A Trekkie's Tale_ yang dipublikasikan ke majalah fan bernama _Menagerie's_. _Mary Sue_ di fiksi tersebut merupakan seorang letnan perempuan muda berusia 15 tahun. _Editor Menagerie_ tidak menyukainya karena dalam fiksi tersebut letnan _Mary Sue_ digambarkan terlalu sempurna.

Pengertian _Mary Sue_ akhirnya meluas sehingga kini semua karakter yang sempurna disebut '_Mary Sue'_ untuk perempuan dan _Gary Sue/Marty Sue_ untuk laki-laki. _Mary Sue_ sering dianggap sebagai karakter dengan pembangunan karakter yang jelek, membosankan, dan tidak realistik sehingga tidak menarik. Ada seorang penulis mengartikan _Mary Sue_ sebagai bentuk _self-insertion_ si penulis, yaitu memasukkan diri sendiri ke dalam fiksi. Ini terjadi pada (mayoritas) remaja sebagai bentuk pemuasan diri sendiri atau pemenuhan harapan yang dituangkan ke dalam karakter. Dengan dibuatnya karakter _Mary Sue_, si penulis merasa keinginannya untuk ingin tampil sempurna tersalurkan. Karakter OC (_Original Character/_Karakter Asli) buatan penulis pun kalau sifatnya sempurna juga termasuk _Mary Sue_.

Hinata akhirnya mengerti kenapa Naruto tak suka tema fiksi _Mary Sue/Gary Sue_. _Okay_ lah, kalau membaca 1-2 fiksi tidak apa-apa, tapi kalau sampai ratusan dengan tema serupa bisa bosan juga. Beda kasusnya kalau memang si pembaca seleranya tema _godlike/Mary Sue_. Itu lain cerita. Sayangnya Naruto (dan Hinata) tidak termasuk golongan penyuka _Mary Sue_.

Ada kalanya penulis tak akan sadar telah menulis karakter _Mary Sue_. Ini diakui Hinata karena dalam fiksinya HAMPIR ada yang _Mary Sue_. Masalah ini bisa diatasi dengan memperhatikan kembali karakter yang telah dibuat. Bagaimana dia mendapatkan kekuatannya? Dia terlalu sempurna tidak?

Seorang pemeran utama jadi kuat karena ditempa proses. Misalnya kuat fisiknya karena mengikuti latihan panjang untuk karakter laki-laki dalam _genre action_. Dan kuat mentalnya karena telah berulang kali diberi cobaan untuk perempuan dalam _genre tragedy/romance_. Tidak mungkin seorang karakter akan tiba-tiba jadi kuat. Ini erat kaitannya dengan ketelitian si penulis dalam membangun pengkarakteran dalam fiksi. Selain itu, sehebat-hebatnya seorang karakter pasti tetap punya kelemahan. Lihat saja karakter-karakter _superhero_, pasti ada minimal satu kelemahan untuk bisa mengalahkannya.

Paling gampang untuk mencontohkan masalah ini adalah melihat tokoh Uzumaki Naruto dalam _anime_ Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto. Bocah itu pantang menyerah karena sejak kecil sudah hidup sendiri. Dia bisa kuat karena berlatih dengan giat. Dia akan jadi karakter _Gary Sue_ seandainya dia tak punya kekurangan. Namun Masashi Kishimoto menceritakan Naruto punya kelemahan yaitu Naruto lemah di hal-hal yang bersifat teori. Naruto lebih gampang menangkap suatu pelajaran jika langsung dipraktekkan.

Contoh kedua adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dia bisa dibilang kebalikan dari Naruto. Sasuke pintar dalam hal ilmu ninja. Dia juga cepat dalam menguasai jurus. Dia tampan dan disukai kebanyakan _kunoichi_. Tapi dia punya kelemahan yaitu kurang bersosialisasi dengan orang lain dan menganggap dirinya paling hebat. Karena itulah Uchiha Sasuke juga tidak masuk kategori _Gary Sue_.

Waktu yang sudah mepet ke jam makan malam membuat Hinata menunda pencariannya. Yang penting sekarang Hinata sudah tahu ape pengertian _Mary Sue_ dan _Gary Sue_.

* * *

"Terima kasih makanannya."

Hinata, Neji, dan ayahnya baru selesai makan malam. Neji bagian mencuci piring, Hinata membereskan meja makan, sedangkan ayah mereka bersantai di ruang tamu karena katanya ada temannya yang akan datang.

"Hinata, mau nonton Naruto bareng?" tanya Neji. Seperti biasa ia menonton 1 episode _anime_ Naruto terbaru.

"_Episode_ mana?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Zabuza dan Haku hidup lagi karena di-_Edo Tensei_."

"_Edo Tensei_ adalah jurus yang kurang aku sukai. Gara-gara jurus ini, kematian seseorang jadi tidak dramatis karena anggapannya 'ah nanti juga di-_edo tensei_ dia hidup lagi'. Nanti kakak akan mengerti saat perang mencapai puncaknya, akan ada 4 orang lagi yang di-_edo tensei_," jelas Hinata. Ia tak mau memperjelas siapa 4 orang tersebut karena itu sama saja dengan _spoiler_.

Kening Neji berkerut karena tidak tahu siapa 4 orang yang dimaksud Hinata. Sampai sekarang dia tak pernah baca _manga_-nya, dia masih setia di _anime_. Lagi pula Neji tidak suka _anime_ Naruto sampai sebegitunya. Neji hanya menontonnya sebagai selingan pelepas kesuntukkan setelah bekerja.

"Kelihatannya sekarang kau benar-benar mengerti betul seluk-beluk _anime_ Naruto," ujar Neji.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak fanatik," balas Hinata refleks bilang 'tidak fanatik'. Ia selalu ingat pada kata-kata Naruto.

"Jadi bagaimana mau nonton denganku tidak?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Maaf, Kak. Aku mau ke kamar saja."

Neji terdiam. Ia pintar sekali menyembunyikan kekecewaannya dari sang adik.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau kerjakan di PC? Kau baru saja lulus, jadi tidak mungkin mengetik tugas 'kan?"

_Yup,_ minggu lalu adalah pengumuman kelulusan sekolah menengah atas. Hinata lulus dengan nilai yang… standar-standar saja. Kini Hinata sedang bebas. Tes masuk ke universitas masih lama. 

Hinata tak mau memberitahu Neji kalau dirinya akan mengetik fiksi dan melanjutkan mencari tahu _Mary Sue _ dan _Gary Sue_. Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Neji dengan bilang "Ra-ha-si-a." lalu menutup pintu kamar.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Neji menonton _anime_ sediri di hari Sabtu malam.

"Awas jangan begadang! Kita _jogging_ lagi besok!" teriak Neji dari ruang keluarga.

* * *

Hinata melanjutkan 'penelitiannya' tentang _Mary Sue_ dan _Gary Sue_. Setelah mencari tahu pengertian Mary Sue dari luar FNI. Kali ini Hinata akan bertanya kepada penulis FNI langsung, khususnya kepada penulis fiksi _godlike_ yang membutuhkan bimbingan. Hinata niatnya sekalian memberikan _concrit_.

Ada 3 fiksi yang diberi _concrit_ oleh Hinata malam itu. Hinata tak yakin si penulis langsung membalas jadi ia membuka fiksi yang belum selesai diketik dan mencoba untuk menyelesaikannya agar bisa _update_ malam ini.

Seminggu kemudian ada balasan.

Hanya 2 yang membalas _concrit_ miliknya dengan rentang waktu membalas yang beda. Sedangkan fiksi ketiga sudah _update_, tapi Hinata tidak melihat balasan _concrit_-nya di _AN (Author Note)_ maupun _via PM_. Kesimpulannya penulis ketiga mengacuhkan Hinata. _Okay_, Hinata sudah biasa diacuhkan. Hinata fokus pada dua penulis yang sudah membalas lewat PM. Konsultasi selesai dan Hinata melanjutkan pada tujuan utamanya, pertanyaan utamanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu suka menulis fiksi _godlike_?" tanya Hinata.

Minggu depannya lagi penulis pertama menjawab "Karena suka aja. Kan hebat kalau tokoh utamanya kuat. Dia punya bla bla bla… Dia bisa bla bla bla…" Isi pesannya panjang yang isinya menceritakan semua kekuatan Naruto dalam fiksinya.

Penulis kedua menjawab "Karena sedang nge-_trend_."

Umur masing-masing penulis itu 15 dan 14 tahun. Penulis kedua hanya ikut-ikutan, itu artinya alasan dia juga sama dengan penulis pertama, dia 'suka aja'. Kalau tidak suka tidak mungkin mengikuti tren kan?

Suka aja.

Itu jawaban yang sulit untuk dideskripsikan.

* * *

"Hinata!"

Hinata menoleh ke arah panggilan. Dilihatnya Naruto sedang ada di _stand_ salah satu universitas. Saat ini mereka sedang ada di acara sosialisasi universitas se-Indonesia di _City Hall_, Bandung. Universitas yang ada campuran, baik itu negeri maupun swasta. Isinya ada pameran, seminar, dan _bazaar_. Tujuannya diadakan acara ini untuk memberikan pengetahuan kepada lulusan sekolah menengah atas dalam memilih universitas untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Terutama bagi yang masih bingung mau melanjutkan kemana dan memilih jurusan apa.

"Naruto! Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini. Kamu panitia?" tanya Hinata ceria.

Naruto mempersilakan Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam _stand_ dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Bukan. Aku hanya ikut membantu adik angkatan. Aku tadi dari kampus mau mengumpulkan skripsi untuk dosen pembimbing. Ternyata dosennya sudah pulang. Karena tak punya kerjaan jadi aku ke sini saja sambil bantu-bantu jaga _stand_."

Hinata melihat ke sekitar _stand_ ada 5 mahasiswa beralmamater sama dengan Naruto sedang membagikan brosur. Hinata kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku akhirnya tahu pengertian _Mary Sue_ yang dulu sempat kamu singgung." Hinata selalu semangat membahas masalah ini.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya, aku sudah mencari dari berbagai sumber. Aku mengerti alasan kamu tak suka karena pasti bosan membacanya. Sayangnya tidak ada penjelasan tentang latar belakang seorang penulis membuat fiksi seperti itu. Bahkan aku tanya langsung ke penulisnya. Yang satu menjawab 'suka aja', dan satu lagi bilang ikuti tren. Alasannya belum jelas."

"Apa ya?" Naruto menyimpan jarinya di dagu. Berusaha berpikir mencari jawaban dari hal yang dicari Hinata. "Kupikir sedikit banyak fiksi _godlike _itu dipengaruhi oleh FNE. Mereka yang sudah berlalu lalang di FNE kemudian menjadi penulis fiksi _godlike_ versi FNI dengan cerita yang beda. Menurut pendapatku, _godlike_ dibuat karena ketidakpuasan para pembaca/penulis pada karakter utama. Coba kamu ingat-ingat, fiksi-fiksi _godlike_ di FNI, adakah yang tokohnya Kakashi, Itachi, atau Sasuke?"

"Errr… Ada mungkin," jawab Hinata tak yakin.

"Mungkin ada, tapi pasti jarang," koreksi Naruto.

"Iya jarang."

"Kebanyakan fiksi _godlike_ itu pemerannya Uzumaki Naruto _(Gary Sue)_. Penulis menilai dia kurang _cool_ dan kurang kuat sehingga diperkuat. Aku tak sepenuhnya menyalahkan si penulis, kalau memang ia suka ya silahkan buat. Ada juga kok yang kualitasnya bagus. Yang aku sesalkan adalah beberapa fiksi tipe ini _overrated_, maksudnya terlalu diagung-agungkan oleh fans padahal kualitasnya biasa saja. Yang jadi korban adalah fiksi-fiksi bagus, mereka jadi _underrated_, hanya mendapat _review/favs/follow_ sedikit_._ Itu terjadi karena-"

"_Majority. Majority always wins_," sela Hinata.

"Bagus kamu masih ingat kata-kataku," kata Naruto, nyengir.

"Penjelasanmu masuk akal, Naruto," kata Hinata. Seperti biasa Naruto selalu punya penjelasan yang bagus.

"Sayangnya, aku dengan berat hati harus mengatakan kalau permasalahan _Mary/Gary Sue_ yang _overrated_ termasuk masalah yang sulit diselesaikan di FNI. Itu karena berhubungan dengan selera orang. Kamu tak bisa memaksa ratusan orang untuk menilai sebuah fiksi secara objektif. Nasibnya akan sama seperti tema-tema lain yang pernah ada di FNI. Mungkin hanya waktu yang bisa merubahnya."

Peneletian Hinata tentang _Mary/Gary Sue_ berakhir dengan kurang memuaskan. _Mary/Gary Sue_ akan seperti _pair war_ yang hanya bisa dihentikan oleh waktu. Hinata tak bisa berbuat apa-apa tentang itu. Tapi setidaknya Hinata sudah lega karena tahu apa pengertiannya, pendapat orang tentangnya, cara menghindarinya, dan latar belakang orang membuatnya.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

Jawaban yang dimaksud Naruto adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto 6 bulan lalu kepada Hinata tentang keputusannya untuk keluar atau tidak dari FFn.

Hinata menggeleng. "Jawabanku masih sama, aku masih perlu waktu. Aku sadar masih banyak sisi lain FFn, khususnya FNI yang belum kuketahui."

"_Very well_."

"Kamu kenal FFn dari tahun berapa sih? Kelihatannya lebih lama dariku," tanya Hinata penasaran.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "2006."

"Eh? Padahal sama 2006."

"Tapi cara berpikir kita beda, tahun tersebut aku yakin kamu masih bau kencur."

"Enak saja!"

"Hahahaha."

Setelah membicarakan _Mary Sue_ dan _Gary Sue_ keduanya terdiam.

Hinata belum mau meninggalkan _stand_ Naruto karena ia akui mengobrol dengan Naruto itu selalu mengasyikan. Hinata memutuskan membahas topik baru. "Pasti sekarang sudah tenang karena skripsimu selesai."

Naruto menggeleng. "Justru sebaliknya. Dunia kerja lebih menantang. Haha."

"Hmm. Mana lihat skripsimu."

Naruto membuka tasnya dan menyerahkan skripsi miliknya kepada Hinata. Baru saja beberapa halaman dibuka oleh Hinata, ia langsung protes.

Hinata membaca isi tulisan di sana. "'Terima kasih kepada Hinata karena sudah memberikan bantuannya selama penyusunan skripsi ini.' Maksudnya apa ini? Kenapa ada namaku di sini?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjukkan sebuah paragraf yang tadi dibacanya.

"Itu ucapan terima kasih. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih ke semua orang yang sudah membantuku menyusun skripsi. Aku tahu bagaimana susahnya jadi nama-nama itu layak ada di karya terbaikku. Lihat lagi, sahabatku dan ibu kost-ku saja kusebutkan di sana. Hahaha."

"Tapi aku hanya membantu mengoreksi tulisan di bab 1 dan 2," elak Hinata.

"Bantuan itu tidak selalu yang terlihat bentuknya. Kamu sudah memberikan semangat untuk mengerjakan skripsi padaku di hampir setiap malam. Dorongan seperti itu termasuk bantuan juga lho. Percayalah, kamu sudah memberikan hal yang berarti untukku. Makanya aku menuliskan namamu di situ."

Hinata tersanjung mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Hinata tak tahu kalau pesan instan yang dikirimkannya kepada Naruto hampir di setiap malam sangat berarti bagi Naruto.

Hinata mengalihkan pendangannya dari sorot mata safir Naruto karena malu. Ia memeriksa kembali urutan nama-nama yang diberi ucapan terima kasih oleh Naruto di halaman kata pengantar. Ternyata tidak ada nama perempuan lain di sana kecuali ibu Naruto dan ibu kost.

"Umm… Tidak ada nama pacarmu?" tanya Hinata iseng.

"Di jurusan teknik mesin, perbandingan laki-laki dan perempuannya 9 banding 1, itu juga kucing betina sudah dihitung. Jadi aku tidak punya pacar, hehe," canda Naruto. Namun tiba-tiba Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Kecuali… kalau kamu mau jadi p-"

Hinata melotot tak percaya. Ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto. Ia tak tahu obrolan mereka akan mengarah ke 'sini'. Hinata merasa _blunder_ karena sudah menanyakan masalah pacar kepada Naruto.

Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Naruto lalu segera berdiri. "N-Naruto, apa di universitasmu ada jurusan S1 Akuntansi?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"…" Naruto diam, bingung. Kenapa jadi ke masalah jurusan? _OOT, out of topic?_ Dia salah tingkah? "Ada, akreditasinya A. Tapi kamu tahu sendiri ini swasta. Lebih baik cari di universitas negeri dulu."

"Oh, baiklah, a-aku mau berkeliling dulu, sampai… sampai jumpa," kata Hinata, sambil melangkah cepat meninggalkan Naruto. Terlihat sekali nada kepanikan dari kata-katanya.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto.

"Y-ya?" tanya Hinata. Ia berhenti melangkah, tapi tidak menoleh.

"Kita berdua tahu arah omonganku tadi. Jadi aku tak perlu mengulanginya. Begini saja, tanggal 2 Oktober nanti adalah hari wisudaku. Kedatanganmu akan kuartikan sebagai jawabanmu."

Tanpa menoleh pun Hinata tahu Naruto sedang tersenyum. Hinata mengangguk cepat lalu pergi. Ia tak mau Naruto melihat wajahnya yang sudah merah padam.

**Bersambung**_**…**_

* * *

Terima kasih untuk pembaca yang sudah me-_review_: **Sabrina Tarina, Syaaa, Dark Namikaze Ryu, Guest, Aoi Aoirin, Natsuyakiko, lilin, Mei, Rama Dewanagari, Hanami Akako, Soputan, Yui Kazu, Red devils, Akhyar Oruchimaru, Irandou uzumaki, miftah cinya, Kina Shinigami, My silent, Uzu-Al, Aggee, Amu B, Ome Mr Panda, reviewer new, Ilham, yassir2374, Sladhyna Galaxy, dan Blue-Temple of The King**

Bales _review_:

**Sabrina Tarina: **Senangnya ada yg ga keberatan meski subjektif. Tapi saya akan terus coba dari 2 sudut pandang. Hinata putih, Naruto hitam.

**Syaaa: **_Romance ok_, tapi ringan aja.

**Dark Namikaze Ryu, Hanami Akako: **Nah, sekarang udah tahu jadi usahakan praktekin. Bukan di sini aja, di setiap forum internet _one liner_ itu kurang sopan.

**Guest: **Ga nyata didatengin ke rumah lah. Hehe. Itu termasuk yg didramatisir.

**Aoi Aoirin: **Selamat datang Aoi-_san_, ga akan ada _bashing_ di sini. Kasian, sama penciptanya (Kishimoto) aja _karakter_ ga pernah di-_bashing_.

**Natsuyakiko32, Uzu-Al: **Lain kali yg rajin review AI :) Selanjutnya bahas _Mary Sue, guidelines FFn, _dan_ rate._

**Lilin: **2012 Hinata masih nyari jati diri, kita liat dia akan bertahan atau keluar

**Mei, Red devils: **Pindah _fandom_ itu hak setiap org, kalau ga nyaman kenapa dipaksakan? Terima kasih koreksi big 4-nya. Urutan dari yang terbaik ke yg terburuk: _concrit – review_ penyemangat tidak _one liner_ – _one liner_ – tidak _review(silent) – flame_

**Rama Dewanagari: **Tersindir tapi jadi tahu yg benar. Itu lebih baik :)

**Soputan: **_Yup_, seperti kata Naruto, mayoritas yg mempengaruhi. Jika banyak _review_ di _godlike_, itu artinya banyak pembaca cowok.

**Yui Kazu: **Makasiiiihhhh…. Akan lebih baik kalau _review_ di semua _chapter_, tapi ga maksa. Saya bukan penggila _review_. Buat apa _review_ tapi ga ikhlas? Bener ga? Roman NH akan nambah. _Review_ curhat ga _alay_. Itu tandanya pembaca peduli untuk memberikan kesannya setelah baca. Ga peduli isinya curhat, saya rasa tiap penulis pasti suka dikasih _review_ :)

**Akhyar Oruchimaru, IRandou uzumaki, Blue-Temple of The King: **Terima kasih _review_-nya :)

**miftah cinya: **Syukurlah banyak pelajaran yg didapat dari fiksi ini. Fiksi ini 50% nyata, 50% fiktif. Coba kalian cari sendiri mana yg fiktif mana yg fakta.

**Kina Shinigami: **_Majority always wins._ Awalnya pasti susah mindahin ide ke tulisan. Lama-lama biasa.

**My silent: **_Pair minor_ adalah _pair_ yang jarang, tapi ada kemungkinan terjadi, misalnya Naru-Ino. Sedangkan _pair mayor_ adalah _pair_ yang kemungkinan besar akan terjadi dan banyak fansnya, misalnya NH/SS/NS/SH.

**Aggee: **_I love you too!_ Hehe. Apalagi saya, mungkin _kokoro_ saya udah kebal :( Udah sering dikacangin & dikasih _one liner_. Makasih koreksinya. Sepertinya _chap_ ini bakal bikin para NHL seneng deh. Silahkan _FG_-an, tapi tetep… _keep stay cool_.

**Amu B: **Makasih, ah ga juga. Saya kalo ketemu orang sama kayak Hinata, jaim :')

**Ome Mr Panda: **Hehe. Saya juga dulu gitu, mungkin kalau ga dikenalin Kak Neji, gak bakal kenal internet dan ga tau cara _download video_.

**reviewer new: **Selamat datang di FNI. Makin kamu tahu kekurangan dan kelebihannya, pasti makin betah #promosi

**Ilham: **?

**yassir2374: **Emang banyak yg potensial, bahkan yg masih muda. Imajinasi mereka bagus. Yang membedakan tiap penulis adalah kemauannya untuk belajar dan menerima masukan orang. Kita lihat nanti Hinata bertahan atau keluar.

**Sladhyna Galaxy: **Lebih _prefer_ dipanggil Yami saja :) Ahhh, penulis-penulis yg kamu sebutin itu hebat semua. Rasanya sulit nyari penulis seperti mereka sekarang. Kualitas saya pun masih jauh. Saya sebenernya udah nulis dari 2011. Ini akun kedua. Pake akun lama itu selalu dibanding-banding. _Reviewer_ kayak yg segan. Entahlah mungkin cuma perasaan tapi yg jelas khusus utk fiksi ini, lebih suka jadi Yami.

_Wow_, udah ngecek profil kalian, ternyata ada yang udah lama gabung, banyak nulis fiksi, dan ada pula yg gabung setelah baca fiksi ini. Senang bisa berbagi dengan kalian. Terus majukan dunia fanfiksi Indonesia, terutama FNI!

.

.

.

**Konjiki no Yami**


	9. 2013 Awal - Guidelines

_**Fanfiction dot NET**_

Naruto kepunyaan Om Kishi

* * *

"_**Guidelines**_**"**

**2013 Awal, Hinata 18 tahun**

Suatu malam Hinata tengah memberikan _concrit_ kepada 2 orang penulis. Makin ke sini makin banyak penulis baru yang menyalahi aturan/_guidelines_ FFn. Boro-boro membaca _Terms of Service_ yang panjangnya mencapai ribuan kata, membaca _guidelines_ yang hanya beberapa poin saja sepertinya mereka malas. Akhir-akhir ini _mood_ Hinata sering turun gara-gara hal itu.

Nampaknya malam ini adalah malam yang terburuk bagi Hinata karena ada 2 orang penulis yang _ngeyel_. Penulis pertama si A, panggil saja Andre, penulis kedua si B, panggil saja Bella. Hinata kemudian menuliskan uraian _concrit_ sedetail mungkin, berharap mereka berdua mau mengerti.

"Isi cerita tak boleh berisi:

1 _List, blooper, polling, preview, challenges, author notes, _dsb_; _

2_ One_ atau _two-liners; _

3_ MST_;

4 Cerita dengan karakter-karakter non-fiksi dan non-sejarah;

5 Entri interaktif;

6 dan_ format chat/script_."

Hinata kemudian menuliskan penjelasan dari masing-masing poin.

"_List_ adalah daftar. Misalnya daftar '_10 ninja yang jadi kandidat Hokage'_. Kemudian si penulis menulis 10 daftar tersebut tanpa disertai uraian sehingga fiksinya tidak berbentuk sebuah cerita."

"_Blooper_ adalah potongan-potongan adegan yang salah. Contohnya cuplikan kesalahan dialog dalam film atau kesalahan akting. Sedangkan _preview_ adalah pembahasan tentang _chapter/episode_ yang akan tayang."

"_Challenges_ adalah tantangan. Biasanya ditujukan kepada penulis lain, untuk membuat cerita tertentu sesuai aturan yang dibuat si pemberi tantangan. Tantangan lebih baik dibuat di _forum_, barulah jawaban dari tantangannya dalam bentuk cerita."

"_Author Notes/AN_ adalah catatan penulis yang isinya mengenai hal yang ingin diperjelas dari fiksinya. Misalnya:

'_Sasuke mengibaskan rambutnya yang masih basah (Author: kyaaa, Sasu-kun sexy :*) dan mendekati Sakura.' _

_AN_ hanya boleh disimpan di awal atau akhir cerita."

"_One_ atau _two-liners_ sudah jelas tidak boleh, cerita macam apa yang isinya hanya 1-2 baris?"

"_MST/MSTing_ adalah fiksi yang ditulis dengan gaya film _Mistery Science Theater 3000_, yaitu sebuah fiksi lain dimasukkan dalam fiksi kita, lalu dikomentari bagian per bagiannya. Misalnya:

'_Naruto, yang sudah menguasai 5 elemen-'_

'Oh, ayolah bagaimana bisa dia tiba-tiba menguasai_ 5 _elemen?'

'_-telah jadi pemimpin dunia shinobi pasca perang.'_

'_Please deh!_ Haha. Naruto masih kekanakan. Beri dulu dia waktu untuk melatih jiwa kepemimpinannya.'

MST akan terlihat lucu, atau justru jadi kasar karena menertawakan fiksi pertama."

"Karakter non-fiksi dan non-sejarah yang dimaksud di sini misalnya artis dan musisi. Jadi bisa ditebak, kalau ada fiksi dengan karakternya artis, itu sudah jelas menyalahi aturan."

"Entri interaktif misalnya _choose your adventure_ (pilih sendiri petualanganmu), _second person/you based_, Q&A, dll. Pilih sendiri petualanganmu menjadikan sebuah cerita lebih mirip _game role play_ karena setiap aksi yang dibuat si karakter ditentukan dari keputusan pembaca. _Second person_/sudut pandang orang kedua menjadikan pembaca sebagai karakter utama karena mereka akan dipanggil '_you_/kau' di sepanjang cerita. Sedangkan Q&A menjadikan cerita lebih mirip seperti wawancara."

"Format _chat/script_ sebenarnya mirip Q&A tapi lebih luas lagi, bukan hanya pertanyaan dan jawaban saja, tapi mirip seperti obrolan dua orang (atau lebih) dalam sebuah _chating_. Misalnya:

_Uzumaki Naruto: "Hime,_ _kamu cantik."_

_Hyuuga Hinata: "Iya, tapi kamu jelek :p."_

Tak jarang _format_ seperti ini disisipi _emoticon_ juga."

"Lalu ada pula tindakan yang tidak diizinkan, yaitu:

1 Beberapa entri untuk material yang sama. Hanya boleh ada satu kopi tiap satu cerita khas di seluruh situs. Misalnya satu cerita A selesai di-_upload_, lalu di-_upload_ lagi cerita itu sebagai cerita terpisah.

2 Mengganti nama karakter atau lokasi suatu cerita untuk di-_upload_ ke berbagai kategori.

3 Mengkopi dari karya-karya yang telah dipublikasikan. Misalnya mengkopi isi sebuah novel, cerpen, termasuk mengkopi lirik lagu. Dulu _songfic,_ fiksi yang dibuat dari lirik lagu masih banyak bertebaran, tapi seiring dengan penjelasan para senior, _songfic_ mulai berkurang karena lagu itu termasuk ke dalam karya sastra sehingga melanggar poin ini."

"Nah perhatikan itu baik-baik, fiksi milikmu melanggar beberapa di antara poin-poin itu. Perbaiki ya?"

Hinata mengirimkan _concrit_ dengan isi yang hampir sama kepada Andre dan Bella karena pelanggaran mereka mirip. Belum sampai setengah jam, Hinata mendapat balasan dari Andre.

"Maaf, apa _senpai_ tak membaca _summary _fiksiku? Tertulis di sana kalau aku tak menerima _flame_."

Hinata hanya bisa mengelus dadanya. Lalu diketiknya pesan balasan untuk Andre.

"Maaf kalau kamu tersinggung. Ini bukan _flame_, tapi _concrit, _yaitu kritik yang membangun. Mengenai _summary_, kamu juga salah lho. Meskipun fiksimu ini _rate_ M, _summary_ tetap harus ber-_rating_ K untuk semua pembaca karena _summary_ itu tampil paling depan."

"Bagiku ini tetaplah _flame_ karena sudah membuatku sakit hati. Terserah aku ingin menulis apa. Jangan karena Anda senior Anda bisa seenaknya kepada penulis pemula."

Hinata tak percaya membaca balasan pesan Andre. Dari bahasa serta fiksi yang ditulisnya, yang merupakan _rate M, harem,_ dan _godlike_, Hinata memperkirakan kalau Andre laki-laki berusia 15-17 tahun. Hinata tersinggung karena Andre membawa-bawa senioritas dalam hal ini. Akhirnya kesabaran Hinata habis juga.

"Baiklah karena kau sudah terlanjur menganggap ini sebagai _flame,_ jadi aku akan benar-benar jadikan ini sebagai _flame_. Fiksimu berantakan, baik di sisi penulisan maupun cerita. Hal yang paling tak kusukai dari fiksimu ini adalah _polling pair_. Itu termasuk entri yang dilarang karena berupa _choose your adventure_ (pilih sendiri petualanganmu). Penulis adalah orang yang berkuasa terhadap keseluruhan isi cerita. Mana harga dirimu sebagai seorang penulis? Kenapa kau menyuruh pembaca menentukan _pair_? Kau laki-laki 'kan? Balas pesanku jika kau punya nyali. Aku akan hadapi semua pembelaanmu."

Andre tak pernah membalas pesan Hinata. Namun ia tetap melanjutkan karya yang menurutnya 'benar' itu.

'Pengecut,' gumam Hinata. Sejak saat itu Hinata jadi kurang suka dipanggil _senpai_, _author,_ maupun _suffix –san_, dan _–sama_. Panggilan itu hanya memberikan beban kepada Hinata. Penghuni FFn lain selalu melihat tahun bergabung (_join date_) di profil Hinata sehingga menganggapnya senior. Padahal Hinata sudah lama bergabung bukan berarti ia hebat, ia hanya ingin berbagi sedikit ilmunya, ia ingin menyampaikan hal yang benar.

Hinata mematikan PC-nya dan langsung mengambil jaketnya. Malam ini ia ada janji makan malam dengan Naruto. Semoga saja ia bisa melupakan masalah ini.

* * *

Sesampainya Hinata di café yang dijanjikan, Naruto sudah ada di sana.

Tanggal 2 Oktober tahun lalu, Hinata datang ke acara wisuda Naruto meskipun harus mati-matian menahan rasa malunya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, saat itu Hinata langsung dikenalkan pada orang tua Naruto. Tapi toh Hinata sudah yakin pada pilihannya. Detik ia memutuskan untuk datang, detik itu pula Hinata memutuskan untuk jadi pasangan Naruto.

Waktu berjalan tanpa terasa, sudah 6 bulan mereka bersama. Naruto sudah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan manufaktur di Jakarta. Naruto tak bisa menemani Hinata sesering dulu. Naruto mengusahakan minimal 2 minggu sekali ia akan bertemu dengan Hinata, seperti hari ini. Makan malam mereka berlangsung menyenangkan diselingi obrolan keduanya. Tapi raut wajah Hinata berubah saat mereka membahas FNI. Hinata sendiri yang mengangkat topik ini.

"Belum ada perkembangan ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya."

"Apa yang terjadi sekarang?"

"Fiksi _godlike_ makin menjamur. Sayangnya persentase fiksi _godlike_ berkualitas baik dan _godlike_ berkualitas _junk fic_ sangat timpang. Mungkin hanya 20% saja yang kualitasnya bagus. Ini lebih buruk dibanding saat kamu keluar."

Naruto tak menanggapi. Naruto sebenarnya sudah bosan membahas masalah ini.

"Tadi aku sempat berdebat dengan seorang penulis. Dia membuatku kesal dengan membawa-bawa senioritas. Aku meluncurkan _flame_ pertamaku gara-gara dia. Aku heran, kenapa mereka tidak membaca peraturan sih?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto yang sudah lama memendam jawabannya, kali ini memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya tentang Hinata. Digesernya _orange juice_ yang sudah habis ke samping meja, lalu ia melipat kedua tangannya di meja dan menatap mata Hinata.

"Kamu ini orangnya perfeksionis, selalu ingin sempurna dan terlalu taat pada peraturan. Kamu harus belajar untuk maklum karena kebanyakan orang di FFn tidak sepertimu. Bahkan aku saja dulu baru membaca peraturan setelah menerbitkan 1 karya. Apalagi penulis muda zaman sekarang, aku yakin mereka tak tahu atau bahkan tak peduli dan hanya men-_skip_ saat disajikan peraturan FFn."

Hinata tak pedulikan jawaban Naruto, karena sebenarnya itu bukan 'jawaban' dari pertanyaan Hinata. "Ck. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Jika seperti ini terus, kualitas FNI akan turun."

"Entahlah. Kalau aku tahu jawabannya, aku tak akan keluar dari FFn. Sekarang aku tanya, kenapa kau masih saja bertahan jika memang FNI sudah jauh dari harapanmu? Kenapa kau sangat peduli pada keadaan FNI?"

Hinata tak menjawab. Ia sendiri masih bingung kenapa ia masih bertahan di FNI di saat satu per satu teman seangkatannya menghilang. Entah itu benar-benar keluar FFn seperti Naruto, _hiatus_, atau pindah ke _fandom_ lain.

Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kamu sempat bilang kalau menulis hanyalah hobi sehingga kamu tak memilih kuliah jurusan bahasa. Hobi adalah hal yang dilakukan di waktu luang. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah terlihat hobi lebih penting dari kuliahmu?" tanya Naruto. Naruto mengelus puncak kepala Hinata. "Kamu sudah kuliah sekarang. Ada banyak hal yang lebih baik kamu pikirkan. UAS, tugas makalah, penelitian, kerja praktek, dan skripsi. Semua itu harus segera kamu siapkan agar nanti tidak repot sepertiku."

Hinata tiba-tiba mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu berdiri. Ocehan-ocehan Naruto malah membuat _mood_ Hinata makin jelek. Pacarnya itu bukannya memberi solusi, tapi malah menceramahinya. Hinata meninggalkan café tempat ia dan Naruto makan malam. Aura kekesalan jelas terasa dari sikapnya itu.

"Hinata, aku sedang bicara padamu! Hinata!"

Hinata tak peduli pada panggilan Naruto dan segera memanggil taksi untuk pulang. Sementara itu Naruto menghela napasnya, ini pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Hinata memikirkan perkataan Naruto. Apakah ia memang perfeksionis?

"Aku pulang," seru Hinata.

"Selamat datang. Oh, kenapa cepat sekali makan malamnya?" tanya Neji. Neji terlihat sedang menonton _anime_ Naruto.

"Ya, teman-temanku ada acara mendadak," jawab Hinata. Sebelumnya ia bilang kepada Neji akan makan malam dengan teman kuliahnya. Ia tak pernah bilang kalau ia sering makan malam dengan Naruto. Jadi sudah pasti Neji belum tahu kalau Hinata sudah punya pacar. Hinata lalu duduk di sofa bersama Neji.

Pandangan keduanya lurus ke arah TV. Bedanya, Neji fokus memperhatikan cerita _anime_, sedangkan Hinata hanya menatapnya kosong.

"Kak, apa aku orang yang perfeksionis?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Harus jujur?" Neji balik bertanya.

"Jujur laaah!" tegas Hinata.

"Haha. Baiklah. Aku mengenalmu sejak kau lahir, aku menyimpulkan kalau kau adalah orang yang paling perfeksionis yang pernah kukenal. Kau selalu memperhatikan setiap hal sampai detail. Contoh yang paling sederhana adalah tatanan kamarmu, kau akan menggerutu jika aku meletakkan bukumu tidak pada tempatnya. Contoh lain adalah _folder_ di PC-mu, kau selalu protes jika aku meletakkan dengan sembarangan sebuah _folder_ di _desktop_-mu, kau selalu ingin _desktop_-mu bersih. Semua hal yang berhubungan denganmu harus selalu terorganisir dan harus sesuai keinginanmu."

"Apa itu baik?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Tergantung. Kalau untuk hal baik ya baik, tapi kalau untuk hal yang tidak baik pasti akan tidak baik."

"Kalau sifat ini secara tak sengaja kugunakan ketika bersosialisasi dengan orang lain bagaimana?"

"Tergantung lingkungan juga. Kau harus memilih lingkungan atau komunitas yang sejalan denganmu. Karena jika kau berada di lingkungan yang salah, justru gara-gara sifat perfeksionismu, kau akan dianggap terlalu kaku, terlalu patuh pada aturan, dan terlalu prosedural."

Hinata menyusun pertanyaan terakhir yang akan mewakili kebingungan terhadap keberadaannya selama ini di FNI.

"Misalkan aku berada di komunitas yang mayoritas melakukan hal yang salah. Salahkah aku jika memperjuangkan hal yang baik dengan sifatku ini?"

Neji berpikir lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini. "Itu tidak salah, justru bagus jika kau memperjuangkan hal yang benar. Tapi kau harus ingat kalau mengubah pola pikir sebuah mayoritas adalah hal yang sulit. Sebuah komunitas disusun oleh mayoritas orang yang sejalan atau satu pikiran. Saat kau sudah berusaha mati-matian tapi ternyata mereka tak ingin kau ajak ke jalan yang benar, maka itu bukan salahmu. Mungkin sudah saatnya kau mencari komunitas baru yang lebih sejalan dengan pikiranmu."

Hinata terpaku pada jawaban Neji. Bisa jadi hal ini adalah hal yang dirasakan Naruto sebelum ia memutuskan untuk keluar. Naruto mungkin sudah merasa FFn bukan lagi komunitas yang membuatnya nyaman. Itulah alasannya ia keluar.

Terkadang Hinata lupa betapa dewasanya kakaknya ini. Hinata kemudian manggut-manggut sendiri sambil tersenyum. Semua yang dikatakan Neji benar. Seorang kakak memang orang yang paling mengenalmu.

Melihat Hinata yang senyum sendiri, Neji jadi heran. "Kau mengerti atau tidak, Hinata? Jadi yang terpenting sekarang kau berusaha dulu sampai batas kemampuan tertinggimu," jelas Neji.

"Aku mengerti. Sangat mengerti," jawab Hinata ceria. Ia jadi bersemangat kembali untuk memberikan _concrit_. "Aku ke kamar dulu."

Sebelum beranjak dari sofa, Neji menarik tangan Hinata. "Kau tak boleh pergi sebelum aku selesai menonton _anime_ Naruto."

Hinata mengerti, mereka berdua akhir-akhir ini memang jarang menonton bersama. Hinata duduk kembali di sofa. Tak ada salahnya menghabiskan malam dengan seorang kakak.

Tak lama kemudian ada pesan dari Naruto. "Maaf Hime, aku tadi keterlaluan padamu. Aku besok masih di Bandung, kita nonton ya? Aku yang traktir sebagai permintaan maaf. Bagaimana?"

Hinata segera membalasnya. "Tidak, akulah yang harus minta maaf. Aku selalu membahas topik yang itu-itu saja sehingga membuatmu tak tahan. Baiklah, kita ketemu di tempat biasa?"

"Ya, di tempat biasa jam 7 malam," balas Naruto.

Hinata lalu melanjutkan acara nontonnya bersama Neji.

* * *

Hinata mengingat pesan Neji untuk terus berusaha. Setelah selesai nonton, Hinata jadi _concriter_ di FNI lagi. Ia tak boleh membiarkan seorang penulis keras kepala merusak _mood_-nya seharian. Tak disangka penulis lain, Bella, sudah membalas pesannya.

"Terima kasih sarannya, Hinata-_senpai._ Aku akan menghapus _chapter_ yang sepenuhnya hanya berisi _author notes_ dan penjelasan tokoh, bukan berupa cerita. Selanjutnya untuk _typo_ dan kesalahan lainnya akan kuubah di jadwal _update_-ku selanjutnya. Aku punya pertanyaan nih, di peraturan ada larangan untuk mengkopi mentah-mentah isi karya sastra lain (termasuk lirik lagu) ke dalam fiksi kita. Bagaimana jika aku hanya mengambil plotnya saja? Baik dari novel, maupun dari fiksi lain yang sudah ada. Lalu pertanyaan kedua, maaf sebelumnya karena ini OOT, tapi ini penting karena aku berniat menulis fiksi jenis ini. Di _fandom_ lain aku melihat banyak sekali fiksi yang karakternya artis atau penyanyi, bukankah itu melanggar aturan? Atau ada aturan tambahan yang mengizinkan fiksi jenis ini?"

"Begini Bella, untuk pertanyaan pertama, kamu boleh jika hanya mengadaptasi plot dari karya sastra lain ke dalam fiksimu. Tapi kamu harus cantumkan _disclaimer_ tambahan. Jadi jika kamu menulis di FNI, maka _disclaimer_ pertama untuk Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan _disclaimer_ kedua untuk penulis yang plotnya kamu pakai. _Genre parody_ banyak kok yang seperti itu dan itu diperbolehkan. Pertanyaan kedua, fiksi yang menggunakan karakter nyata istilahnya _real person fiction (RPF)_. Bersyukurlah di FNI tak ada pelanggaran seperti ini karena semua karakter Naruto itu hanya fiksi. Ini sudah jelas sebuah pelanggaran pada aturan FFn, tanpa ada pengecualian. Moderator FFn tidak bisa menghukum satu per satu fiksi seperti ini karena jumlahnya banyak dan keterbatasan bahasa. Jadi ini kembali pada kesadaran masing-masing penulis. Yang penting sekarang kamu sudah tahu itu salah, jadi jangan diikuti dan kalau bisa sebarkan kepada penulis yang lain."

"Terima kasih infonya, Hinata-_senpai_. Aku akan mengurungkan niatku untuk membuat _RPF_. Kalau tidak keberatan tolong _beta_ juga _chapter_ selanjutnya. Maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Sama-sama, Bella. Aku senang bisa membantu. Aku hanya minta satu hal, mulai saat ini panggil aku Hinata. Tanpa embel-embel _senpai_ atau _suffix_ lainnya."

Bella menyetujuinya. Hinata mematikan PC dan menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur. Tak lama kemudian ia terlelap. Pikirannya sudah mulai tenang. Kenapa harus peduli pada penulis seperti Andre? Masih banyak Bella-Bella lain di FNI yang berniat untuk belajar. Hinata hanya perlu berusaha sampai titik tertinggi kemampuannya untuk membuat FNI lebih baik. Selanjutnya, Hinata tinggal menunggu hasil kerja kerasnya.

**Bersambung**_**…**_

* * *

Terima kasih untuk pembaca yg me-_review_, kali ini langsung dibalas karena kepanjangan:

**tsumehaza arief, Aoi Aorin: **Roman ch8 kayak _ftv, _tapi sekarang kalimatnya disederhanakan. Hehe. Pembahasan _godlike_ berakhir, itu masalah selera.

**Rama Dewanagari, Guest: **Kisah pribadi ditambah 50% dramatisasi.

**Akhyar Oruchimaru, rip arifan: **Gampang kalau mau _review_ panjang, banyakin _enter_. Ini cara curang tapi efektif :p

**Ikanatsu: **Kayaknya saya tahu _author_ favorit kamu. Inisial k? Saya sependapat dengannya mengenai kampanye _review, _mengurangi kadar _mary sue_, dan kurang suka _harem_.

**Soputan, X Man: **Biasakan menggunakan spasi dalam menulis _review_. Titik yang tidak diberi spasi akan terdeteksi sebagai alamat _website_ & dihapus FFn. Jadi _review_-nya kepotong.

**Fuyu no MiyuHana: **Apapun OTP-nya yg penting saling menghargai. Bahasa sederhana agar mudah dipahami. Saya ga malas baca _review, _senang kalau ada angkatan lama, jadi serasa senasib, nostalgia bareng. Hehe.

**Uzumaki Nawawi: **Risiiihhh. _Ugh_, serba salah kalo ditanya _spoiler_. Penulis berharap pembaca mau bersabar, ketimbang nanya nasib suatu tokoh di masa depan.

**lavender sapphires chan: **Gpp, saya yg keseringan update. Haha.

**Natsuyakiko32, Ren Kazune, Ome Mr Panda, RiichiLavender: **Hinata udah menentukan jawaban. Semoga puas :)

**Aggee, Dark Namikaze Ryu, My Silent: **Karakter Hinata dibuat dari sisi 'putih' saya, Naruto 'hitam'. Kedua sudut pandang digabung jadi **Konjiki no Yami**. Jadi _fic_ ini bisa dibilang kolaborasi Naruto-Hinata. Sama, bosan fiksi _godlike_. **Selera pasar**? Dulu ada penulis yg pindah _fandom_ karena selera pasar FNI yang ga sesuai dengan seleranya. Tiap _publish_ fiksi minor, dia dihajar _flamer_. Sekarang udah damai, entah dia balik lagi ke FNI ga.Makasih koreksi _typo_-nya.

**Sladhy Galaxy, Guest, Sherinaru: **Makasih koreksinya, latar tempat jadi Bandung, Indonesia. Kemarin ga ada kerjaan jadi _update_ kurang dari 24jam.

**Bebhe-Chan: **Andai semua penghuni FFn membaca fiksi ini, mungkin akan sadar.

**Amu B, Yui Kazu: **Romannya ringan, tapi 'nyesek'. Hehe. Maaf, karena berbagai pertimbangan, akun utama saya ga akan dipublikasikan.

**XXXXX: **Sama aja, novel maupun fiksi FFn harus menarik.

**Ailfrid, Akai Sora13, Cand Chan, Uzu-AI, Blue-Temple of The King, ShamReal'13, anita nurulfatma, lilin: **Terima kasih _review_-nya.

**Uzumaki12: **Mungkin tamat di 2014, bersamaan dengan dibuatnya fiksi ini.

**Zizagoon: **Jadi penulis FNI harus tahan banting, jangan peduli pada _flame_. Karena apapun _main chara_ yang kita buat, itu hak kita.

**Cicikun: **Saya rasa pamor _godlike_ turun di 2014. Dari sejarahnya pun udah dibilang kalau tipe ini cepat membuat pembaca bosan kalau ga pintar memainkan plot.

**yassir2374: **Saya belum pernah bertemu penulis lain. Pertemuan NaruHina hanya bagian dari dramatisir. Saya ga mau pembaca tahu siapa saya. Cukup resapi saja setiap pelajaran yg saya sampaikan di fiksi ini.

**Sasshi Ken: **_Rate_ M atau MA yg _always win_? _Next_ _chapter_ dibahas.

**DARKNARUTO: **Setuju. **Mahadewa: **Empat kebanyakan. **DXD: **Jarang main ke _fandom_ lain.

**Hanami Akako: **_Update_ ga tentu, hanya kalau ada waktu luang.

**qunnyv19: **Halo Qunny. Setuju, urutan dari yg terbagus: _concrit – review_ penyemangat tidak _one liner_ – _one liner_ – tidak _review(silent) – flame. _Ya, _pair war_ bukan untuk dibanggakan, tapi minimal pemula tahu bagaimana sejarah FNI. Ada yang bilang _gary sue_ ada yang bilang _gary stu_, yg penting maksud kita sama. Saya di FNE dari 2006, FNI 2007 tapi masih belum sering. Baru konsen di FNI sekitar 2009-2010.

**Drack Yellow: **Salam kenal Yellow, bilang makasih buat _Nee-chan_-mu karena merekomendasikan fiksi ini. _Fanservice_ apa? Sejenis _echi_ kah? Kalau iya, saya kurang suka. Ps: _Chapter_ ini berisi alasan saya ga suka dipanggil dengan embel-embel ;)

Maaf kalau ada yang namanya Andre/Bella, itu hanya alias. _Chapter_ selanjutnya akan membahas rate M dan MA, hal yang sensitif.

Semoga _silent reader,_ _registered_ _reader, reviewer, concriter, beta reader_ dan _author_ FFn akan lebih baik lagi setelah baca fiksi ini. Terus memajukan dunia fanfiksi Indonesia, terutama FNI!

.

.

.

**Konjiki no Yami**


	10. 2013 Akhir - Rate MA - Mature Adult

_**Fanfiction dot NET**_

Naruto kepunyaan Om Kishi

* * *

"_**Rate MA - Mature Adult**_**"**

**2013 Akhir, Hinata 19 tahun**

Permasalahan Hinata dengan Naruto selesai. Keduanya tak ingin memperpanjang masalah. Naruto tak mau hanya karena FFn, hubungannya dengan Hinata jadi renggang. Naruto berusaha mengerti kalau Hinata masih ingin di FFn dan tak keberatan jika pacarnya itu selalu membahas FFn.

Muncul masalah baru yang kali ini datang dari pihak FFn sendiri.

"Saat masih di FFn, apa kamu suka baca _lemon_, Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

Dalam gerakan lambat, Naruto menoleh kepada Hinata yang sedang bersandar di pundaknya. Mereka berdua sedang duduk santai di sofa tempat karoke. Sudah hampir sejam mereka di sana. Sudah banyak lagu yang mereka nyanyikan. Kini mereka sedang istirahat sambil menunggu waktu habis.

Kening Naruto berkerut karena bingung. "Kenapa kamu tanya itu?" tanya Naruto, kaget juga mendengar Hinata bertanya itu. Bagaimana tidak kaget? Setelah setahun berpacaran, Naruto tahu Hinata bukan orang yang vulgar. Kenapa sekarang menanyakan _lemon_ (cerita seks)?

Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang masih saja bersandar manja. Tak terlihat kalau ia akan menjawab. Naruto pastikan kalau harus dirinya yang menjawab duluan. Ia mengambil kentang goreng di meja dan memakannya.

"Suka," jawab Naruto cuek dengan mulut yang sedang mengunyah kentang.

Hinata menatap Naruto tajam sambil menjauh.

"Kenapa? Itu tandanya aku normal."

Naruto masih saja tersenyum cuek. Ia malah menarik pundak Hinata agar ia tetap dekat dengannya. Ia yakinkan Hinata kalau dirinya tak akan macam-macam pada kekasih yang sangat disayanginya. Tatapan tajam Hinata perlahan melembut karena sikap Naruto, ia tahu kalau Naruto tak akan macam-macam padanya. Satu hal yang disesalkan Hinata, saat seorang laki-laki mengatakan ia suka _lemon_ maka akan terdengar normal. Bandingkan dengan seorang perempuan yang terang-terangan bilang suka _lemon_. Apa kata dunia?

"Jika sekarang masih di FFn, maka kamu akan kecewa," ujar Hinata.

"Memangnya ada apa di FFn sekarang?"

"Fiksi _rate M_ dihapus oleh FFn secara masal. Tanpa peringatan dan tanpa pemberitahuan."

* * *

Kali ini Naruto antusias mendengarkan Hinata, bukan karena takut _dijuteki_ lagi, tapi memang karena pembahasan _rate M_ menarik baginya. Sementara dirinya sudah lama tak mengakses FFn jadi tak tahu perkembangannya jika tidak diberi tahu Hinata.

"Ini jadi berita bagus. Dari dulu aku tak suka _rate M_," lanjut Hinata sinis.

"Sebegitu bencinyakah kamu pada fiksi _rate_ M? Memangnya kamu tak pernah membaca fiksi _rate M_?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Hinata terkesiap saat ditanya itu. Ia menegakkan badannya dan menatap lurus ke arah LCD.

"Saat jadi _concriter_ aku membaca beberapa fiksi _rate_ M, tapi menilai sisi penulisannya saja," jawab Hinata menahan malu. Beruntung cahaya lampu yang tak terlalu terang bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Naruto mengerti rasa malu Hinata. Saat Naruto masih bergabung di FFn, Naruto tak pernah mengumbar-umbar kalau dirinya sering membaca _rate M_. Terkadang Naruto risih juga kalau membaca adegan _lemon_ yang isinya karakter di bawah umur, lebih parah lagi kalau yang menulisnya ternyata masih di bawah umur.

'Aduh tong…. Kencing aja belum lurus, udah nulis _lemon_,' batin Naruto saat itu.

Lama-kelamaan Naruto mulai sadar kalau ketertarikan membaca _lemon_ muncul saat usia remaja. Seiring berjalannya waktu, ia jarang membacanya. Lalu berhenti total bersamaan dengan keluarnya ia dari FFn. Saat kau dewasa kau akan mulai sadar kalau membaca _lemon_ itu tidak ada gunanya. Justru malah merusak fungsi otak jika dilakukan terus-menerus.

Naruto ikut menegakkan badannya. Ia merasa ada yang perlu dijelaskan kepada pacarnya itu. Naruto mengambil _smartphone_-nya lalu mengakses FFn. Tanpa diduga FFn tak bisa diakses.

"FFn sedang tak bisa diakses ya?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjukkan _smartphone_-nya.

"Oh, aku lupa bilang kalau beberapa _provider_ seluler Indonesia juga memblok situs FFn. Itu terjadi hampir bersamaan dengan penghapusan masal fiksi _rate M_."

"Dua tahun lalu masih bisa di buka menggunakan _provider_ ini. Padahal aku ingin menunjukkan fiksi favoritku."

"Pakai HP-ku. Itu sudah pakai _proxy_ dan _DNS_ sehingga bisa mengakses FFn."

Tanpa bertanya pun Naruto sudah tahu pasti Hinata bisa memakai _proxy_ dan _DNS_ diajari oleh kakaknya, Neji. Menembus blokade _provider_ pasti jadi hal yang sangat mudah bagi _programmer_.

"Baca ini. Fiksi favoritku," kata Naruto. Ia menunjukkan sebuah halaman fiksi FFn.

"_Rate M_? _Lemon_! Aku tak mau baca!"

Naruto tersenyum. "Sudah kuduga. Sejak awal kamu selalu menyamaratakan semua fiksi _rate M_. Tak semua fiksi _rate M_ mengandung _lemon_. Justru _lemon_ adalah bentuk pelanggaran seorang penulis. _Lemon_ tak seharusnya ada di _rate M_, bahkan tak seharusnya ada di FFn."

Kata-kata Naruto terpotong oleh tanda berakhirnya waktu karoke.

"_Don't judge book by it's cover._ Ayo pulang! Jangan lupa baca fiksi favoritku di rumah," lanjut Naruto.

Mereka berdua akhirnya pulang.

Hinata memberanikan diri membaca fiksi yang direkomendasikan Naruto. Saat selesai membaca 1 _chapter_, ternyata isinya menarik!

Hinata tak sabar untuk mengabari Naruto sehingga ia meneleponnya malam itu.

"Aku suka fiksi _rate M_ yang kamu rekomendasikan."

"Sudah kubilang, itu fiksi bagus makanya jadi favoritku. Cerita yang komplekslah yang menjadikan _rate_ fiksi itu M, bukan _lemon_."

"_Hu'um_. Kupikir tak akan menarik karena _favs_-nya sedikit."

"_Kan_ kamu tahu sendiri, sekarang _favs_ sudah tidak bisa jadi patokan. _Rate M_ yang _favs_-nya dan _review_-nya banyak itu justru berisi _lemon_."

"Ya, aku mengerti," jawab Hinata ceria.

Sejak pertama mengenal Naruto, Hinata selalu kagum pada kemampuan Naruto dalam menilai suatu masalah. Naruto selalu bisa menilai suatu masalah dari sisi putih, sisi positif. Sementara Hinata selalu terburu-buru menyimpulkan masalah sehingga menilai dari sisi hitam, sisi negatif.

"Aku belum tahu cerita lengkap tentang penghapusan fiksi _rate M_ di FFn. Ayo lanjutkan ceritamu. Apa yang selama setahun ini kulewatkan di FFn?"

"Baiklah." Hinata akhirnya mulai bercerita.

Penghapusan fiksi _rate M_ sebenarnya dimulai sejak tahun lalu di arsip bahasa Inggris. Tapi baru terasa di arsip bahasa Indonesia tahun 2013. Hinata tahu masalah ini minggu lalu, saat para penulis bercerita padanya kalau fiksi mereka hilang. Hinata juga diajak bergabung mengirim semacam petisi untuk menolak penghapusan fiksi _rate M_.

Karena kini Hinata sudah tahu 2 sisi berbeda dari fiksi _rate M, _ maka Hinata akan mengelompokkan ke dalam sisi hitam dan putih.

Yang pertama adalah sisi putih, yaitu _rate_ M yang memiliki cerita rumit. Penulis memasang _rate_ M karena memang cerita yang disajikan kompleks. Dikhawatirkan anak usia 16 tahun ke bawah akan kesulitan mengikuti ceritanya. Biasanya fiksi jenis ini disajikan dengan atau tanpa adegan seksual (implisit) dan kekerasan. Fiksi jenis ini tak ada masalah. Hinata pun jadi suka setelah direkomendasikan Naruto.

Yang kedua adalah sisi hitam, yaitu _rate M_ yang isinya _lemon_. Pengertian _lemon_ itu sendiri adalah cerita seks eksplisit. Eksplisit artinya jelas, detil, dan digambarkan secara vulgar. Berasal dari kata dalam bahasa Jepang yang berarti _sexy_. Diambil juga dari kartun porno berjudul _Cream Lemon_. Fiksi _lemon_ ada berbagai tingkatan. Dari sekedar fiksi _rate M_ yang diselipi separagraf _lemon_, sampai yang semua isinya hanya berisi _lemon_ (adegan seksual) dari awal sampai akhir. Tingkatan terakhir itu biasanya tanpa plot sehingga disebut PWP yang artinya _Porn Without Plot_ atau _Plot? What Plot?_

"Fiksi jenis kedua inilah yang dihapus secara masal dari FFn," kata Hinata.

Seluruh penulis di penjuru dunia panik karena karya mereka terancam dihapus dari _database_ FFn, khususnya fiksi _rate_ M yang mengandung _lemon_. Sebagian dari mereka bahkan fiksinya dihapus tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Hilang begitu saja.

Penulis dan pembaca _lemon_ di Indonesia ikut panik. Mereka melakukan berbagai cara untuk melindungi fiksi mereka. Mulai dari menulis _warning_ di _summary_ jika fiksi mereka mengandung _lemon_, menurunkan _rate_ jadi T, bahkan membuat petisi yang ditujukan kepada _administrator_ FFn.

Kala itu, _administrator_ FFn seolah-olah jadi peran antagonis yang selalu dicap salah oleh pencinta _lemon_. Mereka dituduh membatasi kreatifitas penulis dan seenaknya menyia-nyiakan kerja keras penulis dengan menghapus fiksi penulis.

Hinata tak yakin akan rumor tersebut dan memutuskan masuk ke forum FFn English untuk mencari kebenarannya.

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

Setelah mengumpulkan informasi dari berbagai sumber, Hinata mendapatkan suatu kesimpulan. _Administrator_ FFn tak sepenuhnya salah.

Faktanya adalah penulis yang salah…

* * *

Rumor selalu saja terdengar berlebihan, melebihi kenyataan yang terjadi. Dari informasi yang Hinata dapatkan, FFn tidak membersihkan _rate M_ tanpa alasan. _Administrator_ hanya menghapus fiksi-fiksi yang melanggar aturan, khususnya aturan pemakaian _rate_. Sayangnya, yang melanggar aturan tersebut sangat banyak sehingga penghapusan fiksinya pun banyak. Jumlah yang banyak itulah yang membuat penghapusan ini terjadi secara masal.

_Rate_ M banyak yang dihapus karena di dalamnya ada _lemon_. Ternyata _lemon_ itu _rate_-nya MA alias _Mature Adult_.

Lalu apa bedanya _rate_ M dan MA?

_Rate_ M ditujukan untuk pembaca 16 tahun ke atas, mengandung tema-tema dewasa tapi tidak eksplisit, hal-hal yang mengacu ke kekerasan dan bahasa yang kasar.

Sedangkan _rate_ MA ditujukan untuk pembaca berusia 18 tahun ke atas, boleh mengandung unsur kekerasan maupun seksual secara eksplisit serta penjelasan mendetil mengenai tema-tema dewasa seperti mafia, prostitusi, narkoba, dan lain-lain.

Jadi jika adegan seksual (_lemon)_, pembunuhan, _gore_, pokoknya adegan dewasa yang diceritakan prosesnya, deskripsinya, dan kondisinya secara detail, maka itu termasuk _rate_ MA.

_Rate MA_ itu dilarang di FFn.

Penulis menganggap _rate M_ itu adalah tingkatan tertinggi dalam _rate_ sebuah fiksi, padahal sebenarnya MA yang tertinggi (yang bahkan tak ada di opsi _rate_ FFn). Ini seharusnya tak jadi hal yang mengejutkan karena sebenarnya pelarangan _rate MA_ ada di _ToS_ dan _Guidelines_, hal yang penulis setujui saat membuat akun. Bahkan _guidelines_ muncul saat akan membuat fiksi baru. Jika penulis tak tahu, berarti setiap dia membuat fiksi baru, dia hanya memilih '_Agree_' tanpa membaca aturannya. Sejak tahun 2006, FFn tak pernah menyembunyikan fakta kalau _rate MA_ dilarang dari siapa pun.

Jadi salahkah jika _administrator_ menghapus fiksi yang melanggar aturan?

Tidak.

Itu sepenuhnya kesalahan penulis yang tak pernah membaca aturan.

FFn adalah situs layanan gratis yang pendapatannya bersumber dari donatur dan iklan. FFn ingin menjadikan situs ini aman bagi anak-anak agar trafik ke situs ini banyak. Dengan trafik yang banyak, maka akan banyak perusahaan yang mau memasang iklannya. Pengunjung harus mengerti kalau mengelola sebuah situs itu tidak murah dan tidak mudah. Perlu biaya untuk membuat _server_, perawatan berkala, dan menggaji pegawai.

Hingga tahun 2013 banyak pihak yang melaporkan situs FFn sebagai situs dewasa, bahkan beberapa _provider_ seluler lokal Indonesia memblok halaman FFn sehingga tidak bisa diakses. Otomatis ini mengurangi trafik. Perlahan FFn dicap jadi _website_ yang mengandung pornografi gara-gara kelakuan penulis _lemon_ yang melanggar aturan. _Administrator_ berusaha mengembalikan citra baik FFn dengan menghapus fiksi yang mengandung _lemon_ (konten MA). Bukan melihat _rate_ saja, tapi melakukan _scan_ langsung ke isi fiksi dengan sebuah _script program_ untuk mencari kata-kata vulgar. Itulah alasannya, _lemon_ yang diubah _rate_-nya jadi T akan tetap dihapus. Apapun _rate_ yang dipasang si penulis, selama itu mengandung konten MA maka fiksi akan tetap dihapus.

FFn hanya membatasi _rate_ sampai M (16 tahun). FFn sadar akan kekecewaan penulis _rate MA_ sehingga pihaknya sempat terang-terangan menyarankan pecinta _rate MA_ untuk pindah ke _LiveJournal, Archive of Our Own, Dreamwidth_, dan lain-lain. Penulis yang menginginkan kebebasan akhirnya berbondong-bondong keluar dari FFn.

* * *

Penghapusan fiksi _rate_ M di FNI tak sefatal di arsip bahasa Inggris. Mungkin karena _script_ yang dibuat hanya mendeteksi tulisan bahasa Inggris. Tapi secara kuantitas, tetap saja banyak fiksi _rate M_ di FNI yang dihapus. Ini jadi penyebab lain berkurangnya penulis hebat di FFn karena sebagian dari mereka merasa kurang 'puas' jika fiksi mereka tak disisipi adegan _lemon_. Mereka bilang _rate M_ tanpa _lemon_ itu bagai sayur tanpa garam. Padahal secara tak sadar tindakan mereka itu jadi menaikkan _rate M_ menjadi _rate MA_.

Namun kenyataannya, penulis yang nekat melanggar aturan juga banyak. Harusnya Hinata senang melihat ini karena penulis FFn ada yang bertahan, tapi hatinya berubah kecewa karena yang bertahan itu justru yang egonya tinggi-tinggi.

Hinata sudah berjanji kepada Neji untuk tetap berusaha, jadi ia tetap memberikan _concrit_. Kali ini sebut saja penulis yang diberi _concrit_ namanya Connie, seorang penulis _lemon_.

"Halo Connie. Kamu sudah menulis 3 fiksi, jadi setidaknya kamu harusnya sudah membaca 4 kali aturan _rate_. Tapi kenapa masih melanggar? Saya akan memberi tahu aturan _rate_-nya nih:

**K**: Dimaksudkan untuk pembaca umum di atas lima tahun. Harus bebas dari kekerasan, bahasa kasar, dan tema dewasa.

**K(plus)**: Sesuai untuk pembaca umur sembilan tahun ke atas, boleh mengandung sedikit kekerasan yang tidak menimbulkan cedera serius dan bahasa yang sedikit kasar tetapi tidak boleh mengandung tema dewasa.

**T**: Untuk pembaca remaja 13 tahun ke atas, dapat mengandung sedikit kekerasan, bahasa yang agak kasar, dan sedikit menjurus ke tema dewasa.

**M**: Untuk pembaca 16 tahun ke atas, mengandung tema-tema dewasa tapi tidak eksplisit, hal-hal yang mengacu ke kekerasan dan bahasa yang kasar.

Sedangkan yang kamu tulis itu _rate_ MA. **MA** (_Mature Adult_, tidak diizinkan di FFn): karya yang ditujukan untuk pembaca berusia 18 tahun ke atas, boleh mengandung unsur kekerasan maupun seksual secara eksplisit serta penjelasan mendetil mengenai tema-tema dewasa seperti mafia, prostitusi, narkoba, dan lain-lain," jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

Connie menjawab. "Menurutku adegan di fiksiku tidak vulgar, masih termasuk _rate M_."

Hinata, yang belakangan ini sering jadi _flamer_ dadakan gara-gara kesal kepada penulis, akhirnya masuk ke 'mode api' dan menjawab.

"Situ punya 3 fic _rate_ M yang isinya cuman 'oh yes, oh no'. Itu jelas bukan _rate M_, itu MA! Itu adegan ekspilisit! Itu _lemon_! Beruntung bahasanya Indonesia jadi ga dihapus sama FFn. Kenapa sih harus _rate MA_? Memangnya ga bisa menulis _rate_ K sampai M yang menarik?"

"Katanya _unleash your imagination_. Kalo gitu FFn membatasi imajinasiku! Terserah aku mau nulis apa!"

"Kau ini numpang di sini. Kau beri saja donasi ke FFn 1 miliar per bulan kalau ingin FFn berjalan sesuai keinginanmu. Kalau tak suka aturan FFn, lebih baik kau keluar saja dari FFn. Buat _blog_ gratis dan buat _lemon_ di sana sesukamu."

"Ah, yang lain juga banyak yang bikin _lemon_. Lihat saja di arsip bahasa Indonesia, _review_-nya banyak, banyak yang suka."

"Yang salah kok diikuti. Mayoritas tak selamanya benar. Kau bisanya hanya ikut-ikutan. Sekarang kutanya, jika kebanyakan orang terjun ke jurang, apa kau ikut juga? Tidak '_kan_? Lakukanlah hal yang benar meskipun itu melawan arus."

Connie tak menjawab lagi setelah itu. Hinata hanya bisa mengelus dada.

Hinata tak suka pada orang yang koar-koar tanpa tahu fakta sebenarnya. Hinata sudah bertanya kepada Neji, katanya membangun _server_ itu tak mudah. Butuh biaya puluhan hingga ratusan juta untuk membangunnya, ditambah lagi biaya per bulan untuk perawatannya. Apalagi jika terjadi kerusakan. Belum termasuk menggaji _administrator_, teknisi _hardware_, _programmer web_, _support_, dan karyawan lainnya.

Seharusnya pengunjung FFn bersyukur diberi fasilitas gratis. Jangan sudah dikasih gratis, masih tak mematuhi aturan dan protes.

* * *

Naruto tersenyum saat Hinata bercerita panjang dalam telepon. Tak disangka FFn makin 'panas' pasca kepergiannya. Bahkan _administrator_ FFn sampai turun tangan begitu. Namun di sisi lain Naruto salut pada kegigihan Hinata dalam memperjuangkan hal yang benar. Hinata pasti sering menghadapi penulis seperti Connie.

"Naruto, kamu masih di sana?" tanya Hinata, menyadari kalau Naruto dari tadi diam saja.

"Ya. Aku hanya kagum pada kegigihanmu. Aku jadi malu karena dulu sempat mengajakmu untuk keluar dari FFn."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ini tak akan menghentikan langkahmu '_kan_?"

"Tentu tidak. Kesabaranku memang sudah memuncak, tapi belum mencapai batas tertingginya. Aku masih semangat! Hehe."

"_That's my girl!_"

Senyum Hinata makin lebar. Meskipun Naruto tak lagi membantunya mengubah FNI, tapi setidaknya sekarang Naruto mendukungnya. Obrolan tengah malam mereka terus berlanjut dengan topik yang silih berganti seolah tak ada yang ingin mengakhiri.

Penghapusan masal fiksi _rate M_ berhenti di akhir tahun 2013 tanpa sebab yang diketahui Hinata. Mungkin mereka lelah? Mungkin mereka capek? Entahlah. Kabar baiknya penulis tak lagi dihantui ketakutan kalau fiksinya akan dihapus. Kabar buruknya, fiksi _lemon_ makin banyak.

FFn kini jadi jelek di mata masyarakat. Salah satu situs berita lokal bahkan pernah membuat artikel kalau FFn adalah situs porno. Jadi, jika _provider_ telepon seluler kalian memblok FFn, salahkanlah para penulis _lemon_ di luar sana.

**Bersambung**_**…**_

* * *

Pecinta _lemon_ pasti kesal sama _chapter_ ini. Ini persembahan Yami/Hinata agar FFn lebih baik. Semua pembahasan adalah fakta. Bukti:

**1** Forum FFn tentang penghapusan _rate M_.

Alamat: www dot fanfiction dot net/topic/20103/65951028/_fanfiction-net-are-deleting-M-rated-stories_

**2** Pornografi merusak otak.

Alamat: www dot memobee dot com/pornografi-merusak-jaringan-sel-dan-otak-lebih-parah-dari-kokain-2377-eij dot html

**3** Anak di bawah umur menulis _lemon_ & respon komentator terhadap hal itu: Youtube

**4** FFn dianggap situs porno: Detik dot com

Nomor 3 & 4 alamatnya ga saya cantumkan karena berisi adegan _yaoi_ dan dewasa. PM kalo mau.

Bales _review_:

**Rama Dewanagari:** _Iridescent_!_ Thx_! **Uzu-AI:** 2-3rb/_chap_. **DarkNARUTO:** tema mirip = ga menarik.

**XXXXX:** jml pembaca (sepertinya) seimbang cewek-cowok. Penulis lbh banyak cewek. Cewek lbh suka _romance-drama_, cowok _action-adventure_.

**Akira renmei, Uzumaki 21, Akhyar Oruchimaru, Blue-Temple of The King, Yukihana Nokawa:** _thx_ _review-_nya.

**Dark Namikaze Ryu:** _godlike_ dijadikan _self insertion_. Penulis puas jika Naruto kuat, berasa dirinya hebat. **Riekincchan:** _flamer_ cuekin aja.

**Tsumehaza-Arief:** AN ttp melanggar. _Chap_ ini menyudutkan, tp yg disudutkan itu yg salah. _Gomen_, g nerima request, fiksi ini udah direncanakan dan fix.

**Charlenette:** Maklum. Banyak penyebab _discontinued_, misalnya urusan di RL, _Writer Block,_ _draft_ udah ada pun kadang sulit untuk dikembangkan.

**Romijuniawan:** terdetail ke 1 & 2 apa? **Dragon Hiperaktif:** Panggil 'Yami', membuat kita dekat :)

**Soputan:** Itulah yang sulit, membuat fiksi _godlike_ yang menarik.

**Ikanatsu:** Penulis sekarang kasar2, jd kepancing emosi. Wah kebetulan sekali _lemon_ dibahas.

**Mei:** Saya Yami, bukan Yume/Yumi. Hehe. _Plagiarism_ udah, termasuk entri yg tak diizinkan poin ke 3. _Concriter_ boleh siapa saja.

**Hanami Akako dan Y:** _Rate M yaoi_ dari pertama FNI lahir juga udah ada. Coba _setting rating all & sort by published_, klik halaman terakhir. Jreng-jreng, _slash/yaoi_ adalah tipe fiksi yang pertama hadir di FNI.

**Guest:** Yup, seiring bertambah umur selera berubah. Penulis yg ga mau dikritik adalah bentuk sikap remaja yang masih labil/merasa selalu benar.

**Akai Sora13:** _Pair CharacterXReaders_ dilarang, melanggar poin ke 4 _guidelines_, karakter nonfiksi.

**Li Chylee:** _Thx_ koreksinya. MST jarang saya temuin jd bingung. Hehe. Saya sedang berusaha menyeimbangkan roman NH, ga mau sedikit & ga mau kebanyakan.

**Wsa krisna:** pembunuhan itu _rate M_, tapi kalau sadis _MA_. Batasan sadis itu semu. Tapi saya menjadikan _anime_ School Days/Mirai Nikki sebagai batas. Jika deskripsinya sama/lebih parah dari kedua _anime_ itu, maka itu _rate_ MA/dilarang di FFn.

**Aggee Seetiarel El:** Naruto liburan ke Bandung Sabtu-Minggu, hari kerja kan cuma sampe Jumat.

**Uchiha leo:** Sederhana, ikuti aturan penulisan FFn :)

**Dewa Perang:** membuat _godlike_ bagus emang susah, tp anehnya banyak yg ikut-ikutan. Bukannya ga boleh karakternya kuat, tapi ceritakan proses latihannya dan juga kelemahannya. Setiap orang pasti punya kelemahan. Penulis harus pintar mengatur plot agar tiap _chapter_ harus menarik, itu konsekuensi fiksi multichap.

**Ge zathur-lawliet:** Selama bisa menghargai _pair_ lain ga masalah.

**Cicikun:** Sebaiknya jangan melanggar. Semoga unek-unek kamu tentang _rate M_ sama dnegan di chapter ini :)

**Uzumaki Nawawi:** Menurut saya ga boleh. Itulah alasan kenapa ada fungsi _translate_ (meski masih acak-acakan). Itu untuk menghindarkan penulis dari _plagiarism_. Tapi kalo ada izin penulis asli, mungkin boleh. Entahlah ga yakin.

**Lavander sapphires chan:** setidaknya kamu udah tahu jadi berusahalah menaati.

**Anita nurulfatma:** hati-hati kenapa? Santai aja kalo ngasih _review_. _Review_ itu ga dinilai, haha.

**Detektif Kadal dan Tamma:** Cari _pen name_ bernama 'Indonesia Fanfiction Awards' & tahunnya. Semua fiksi yang difavoritkan _pen name_ itu adalah **pemenang**. Biar lebih gampang _googling_, misal kata kunci '_IFA 2012 fanfiction_'.

**Yassir2374: **Positif: imajinasi jadi luas, EYD jadi ngerti, jadi senang nulis. Negatif: jadi ketagihan buka FFn, bahkan ketika sibuk. Hal krusial lain saya rasa ga ada selain _guidelines_.

**Pembaca FFn:** makasih doanya.

**Ren Kazune:** _Request_ bukan pelanggaran karena itu dari pihak pembaca. Beda kalo _request_-nya dari penulis kepada pembaca, itu melanggar poin 5, entri interaktif.

**RiichiLavender**: _Romance_-nya lagi kepengen yg minimalis :)

**Jinsei Megami:** Salam kenal Meg. Dulu batal _publish_ krn banyak _flame_. Atmosfer FNI di 2009 itu ga menyenangkan, ga bikin betah terutama buat penulis. Naruto hanya suka _anime_, bukan suka nulis. Bukannya _desperate_, hanya saja _review_ itu memberi energi positif. Sama-sama Meg, _viva FNI_!

**Theo gomos:** _Why not?_ Asal berani & taat aturan pasti bisa jadi penulis FFn.

**Ankor ventian:** _Thx_. Kita sama-sama belajar EYD di sini.

**Uchiha Izami:** Jiah, Naruto-DXD. Udah jengah saya. _Godlike_ lagi, _harem_ lagi, _polling_ lagi, cerita _mainstream_ lagi. Kapan FNI bisa maju? #nepukjidat **Who Am I:** _lets see. _

**BlackLavender RB26DET: **Kisah nyata & 50% ngarang. Seharusnya nulis fiksi ga nyita dunia nyata. Sayangnya Hinata ga pinter bagi waktu. _Dating_ itu kencan.

**Cand Chan:** Balesan bisa ditulis di AN & PM. Itu terserah penulisnya.

**Drack Yellow:** _Gomen_, ga tahu _fanservice_. Menampung ide cerita sama dengan membiarkan pembaca mengontrol cerita (_guidelines poin_ 5, _choose your adventure_). Sama dengan _polling pair & polling_ alur. Sebisa mungkin hindari ya. Penguasa tertinggi fiksi itu adalah penulis, bukan pembaca.

**Silent reader tobat:** Bikin akun setelah baca fiksi ini? _Thx_ ya! Tebak saya cewek/cowok dari penulisan saya.

Semoga _silent reader,_ _registered_ _reader, reviewer, concriter, beta reader_ dan _author_ FFn akan lebih baik lagi setelah baca fiksi ini. Terus majukan dunia fanfiksi Indonesia!

.

.

.

**Konjiki no Yami**


	11. 2014 Awal - Copyright

_**Fanfiction dot NET**_

Naruto kepunyaan Om Kishi

* * *

"_**Copyright**_**"**

**2014 Awal, Hinata 19 tahun**

"Aku kagum pada kegigihanmu. Aku jadi malu karena dulu sempat mengajakmu untuk keluar dari FFn. Ini tak akan menghentikan langkahmu '_kan_?"

"Tentu tidak. Kesabaranku memang sudah memuncak, tapi belum mencapai batas tertingginya. Aku masih semangat! Hehe."

"_That's my girl!_"

Senyum Hinata makin lebar. Meskipun Naruto tak lagi membantunya mengubah FNI, tapi setidaknya sekarang Naruto mendukungnya. Obrolan tengah malam mereka terus berlanjut dengan topik yang silih berganti seolah tak ada yang ingin mengakhiri.

Sementara itu di ruang tengah…

Neji menatap layar _laptop_-nya tak percaya. Layar yang ada di hadapannya memang layar _laptop_ miliknya, tapi isinya adalah tampilan PC Hinata. Neji me-_remote_ PC Hinata yang ada di kamar _via wifi_ rumah. Ia mengambil alih kontrol PC tersebut secara penuh tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata yang sedang asyik bertelepon ria.

Bukannya Neji tak menghargai privasi Hinata, hanya saja ia sudah mendapatkan izin ayahnya.

"Tolong kau cari tahu apa yang dilakukan adikmu itu di komputernya. Dia menghabiskan hampir sepertiga harinya di hadapan komputer. Aku sudah tua, tak mengerti komputer, juga tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Hinata kerjakan di sana. Yang jelas IPK-nya semester ini jeblok. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan."

Kata-kata ayahnya sejam lalu masih diingat kuat oleh Neji. Ada yang salah dengan adiknya. Dan kini hal itu terbukti. Hinata menghabiskan sepertiga harinya di sebuah _website_ bernama _fanfiction dot net_.

Neji tak akan sebegitu kagetnya kalau _website_ itu berisi konten yang berisi materi kuliah. Namun saat pertama kali membukanya saja Neji sudah disuguhi berbagai daftar cerita yang menurutnya tak lazim. _Vulgar, incest_, dan _gay_. Jumlahnya sebenarnya sedikit di halaman depan, siapa yang sangka saat Neji membuka halaman-halaman selanjutnya cerita-cerita seperti itu makin banyak.

Sebagai seorang kakak, Neji tentu merasa kecewa pada adik yang sangat disayanginya itu. Bagaimana bisa Hinata mengakses _website_ seperti itu? Setahunya Hinata anak yang polos. Neji lebih merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa memantau perkembangan adiknya. Ternyata sebulan sekali pulang ke Bandung saja tak cukup. Masa iya ia harus setiap minggu pulang untuk terus memantau adiknya?

Ditutupnya _laptop_ miliknya. Lalu Neji membaringkan dirinya di sofa. Diusapnya keningnya beberapa kali. Ini beban moral yang sangat berat untuk diemban sebagai seorang kakak. Secara tak langsung Neji ikut bertanggung jawab pada hal ini. Seandainya ia tak memperkenalkan _anime_ pada Hinata bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Mungkin tak akan jadi seperti ini.

'Aku perlu waktu berpikir,' batin Neji.

* * *

Minggu berganti minggu, Hinata tak pernah tahu kalau Neji sudah tahu ia sering ke FFn.

Hinata melanjutkan aktifitasnya di FFn seperti biasa. Dari tahun lalu Hinata sudah berhenti membuat fiksi dan fokus jadi _concriter_. Namun bukan berarti jiwanya sebagai penulis sepenuhnya hilang. Ada hal yang mengusik jiwa penulis Hinata awal tahun 2014, yaitu _disclaimer_.

_Naruto © Kishimoto, Naruto kepunyaan Om Kishi, dan lain-lain._

Bukan, bukan _disclaimer_ yang seperti itu. Rasanya yang seperti itu sudah dipatuhi oleh kebanyakan penulis fiksi di FFn sehingga tak perlu di bahas di sini. Hanya penulis fiksi yang belum tahu aturan – atau yang tak tahu malu – saja yang tidak memakai _disclaimer_ di fiksi yang ditulisnya. Karena pada dasarnya kita hanya meminjam karakter atau ide cerita si penulis asli.

_Disclaimer_ yang dimaksud Hinata kali ini adalah yang sifatnya umum dan cakupannya lebih luas lagi, mencakup ke luar FFn. Mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan sebagai _copyright_ atau hak cipta.

Semua berawal ketika seorang yang mengaku sebagai _admin_ _fanpage_ FB (selanjutnya akan disebut _admin_) memberikan PM di FFn kepada Hinata. Di sela-sela memberikan _concrit_ pada fiksi _rate_ MA berselimutkan M, Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk membukanya. Isinya sebagai berikut.

"Selamat siang, _senpai_. Cerita ini sangat bagus. Apa boleh aku _copas_ (_copy-paste_) cerita ini ke _fanpage_-ku di FB?" tanya _admin _tersebut.

Yang pertama dirasakan Hinata saat itu adalah marah.

'Aku menulis fiksi ini berbulan-bulan, sedangkan kau meng-_copas_-nya dalam waktu semenit bahkan kurang. Apa kau tidak tahu susahnya menulis fiksi ini?' pikir Hinata.

Hinata tidak bohong tentang itu. Pengalaman jadi penulis masih segar di ingatannya. Penulis kadang sampai begadang demi menyelesaikan fiksinya tepat waktu. Biasanya kasus seperti ini dialami oleh penulis yang menentukan jadwal _update_ (Hinata salah satunya). Biasanya _update_ fiksi dilakukan seminggu atau 2 minggu sekali.

Hinata tak langsung membalas PM tersebut. Rasanya tak enak juga kalau langsung membentak. Hinata masih penasaran apa fiksi FFn memang banyak bertebaran di luar FFn. Diketikannya sekalimat dari fiksinya ke mesin pencari, lalu tekan _enter_.

Ternyata oh ternyata…

Buanyaaakk…

Kebanyakan ada di _fanpage_ FB dan _blog_ pribadi. Dari keterangan yang Hinata dapatkan, si _admin_ berdalih kalau itu untuk mempermudah pembaca yang mengakses dari HP.

"Aku _copas_ biar gampang dibuka di HP."

"_Provider_-mu memblok FFn?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Seingatnya ada banyak _provider_ yang sudah bisa membuka kembali FFn di tahun 2014. Ditambah lagi ada _internet browser_ versi HP yang bisa mengatasi pemblokiran itu.

"Tidak, biar enak saja bacanya kalau di FB."

'Lucu,' pikir Hinata.

FFn juga punya versi _mobile. _Bahkan dilengkapi fungsi pencahayaan dan pengaturan _font_. Tak perlu di-_copas_ ke FB atau _blog_ jika tujuannya hanya agar enak dibaca. Asal tahu saja, sejak 2-3 tahun ke belakang FFn sudah menjaga _copyright_ dengan menonaktifkan fungsi blok dan _copas_ di halaman fiksi. Tujuannya tidak lain agar fiksi dari FFn tidak di-_copas_ ke luar. Meskipun kini bisa pengunjung akali dengan berbagai cara. Namun setidaknya itu menyulitkan 'peng-_copas_ awam'. Itu juga memperlihatkan kalau FFn pun menghargai kerja keras penulis agar karya mereka tak di-_copas_ sembarangan.

Jadi apa sebenarnya tujuan meng-_copas_ fiksi ke FB dan _blog_?

Mungkin sekedar ingin dikoleksi.

Mungkin ingin _page_-nya di-_like_ banyak orang.

Mungkin juga ingin cari perhatian… _ups_.

Fiksi-fiksi yang jadi korban _copas_ ke _fanpage_ biasanya fiksi lama keluaran 2012 ke bawah. Saat itu FFn belum menonaktifkan fungsi blok dan _copas_. Seiring dengan makin kreatifnya pengunjung, fiksi-fiksi keluaran baru pun kini bisa di-_copas_ dengan trik tertentu. Bahkan ada aplikasi yang dikhususkan untuk men-_download_ fiksi FFn. Miris.

"Yeee, aku berhasil _copas_!" tulis salah seorang _reviewer_.

Kalian tak akan bisa bayangkan seberapa kesalnya Hinata saat membaca _review_ seperti itu.

Namun Hinata mati-matian menahan kemarahannya. Itulah alasannya ia tak membalas PM-PM atau _review-review_ dengan nada-nada seperti demikian. Daripada Hinata terpancing emosi, lebih baik Hinata acuhkan saja. Meskipun tetap saja dalam hati kecil Hinata, ia merasa sedih. Karya terbaiknya seenaknya disebarkan begitu. Mending kalau nantinya yang diberi apresiasi itu Hinata. Seperti halnya _favs_ atau beberapa kalimat pujian di _review_ FFn. Kalau di luar sana, yang nanti dipuji adalah _admin_ yang memposting. Bukannya gila pujian, tapi setidaknya Hinata ingin dihargai.

Hinata tak punya siapa-siapa lagi yang bisa diajak untuk berdiskusi masalah FFn. Siapa lagi kalau bukan…

_The one and only, her beloved boyfriend, _Uzumaki Naruto.

Masalahnya, teman sesama penulis seangkatannya yang ia kenal sudah keluar/_hiatus_ semua. Seperti biasa, Naruto tak pernah lelah untuk mendengar setiap keluh kesah Hinata. Hebatnya lagi, Naruto selalu memberikan nasihat yang bijaksana. Meskipun tak jarang pendapatnya itu bertentangan dengan pendapat Hinata.

Setelah Hinata curhat panjang lebar di telepon, Naruto berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia mempertegas lagi pernyataan Hinata. "_Admin_ menulis atau _copas_ fiksi hanya semenit? Dan kamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang aku menulis sampai berbulan-bulan! Terutama _multichapter_," tegas Hinata.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita bandingkan. Kalau _admin_ semenit, kamu berbulan-bulan, lalu apa kamu tahu berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan Masashi Kishimoto untuk menulis?"

"…" Hinata bagaikan kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia lupa kalau penulis asli Naruto tersebut menghabiskan waktunya menulis ide cerita jauh lebih lama dari dirinya, jauh lebih lama juga dari _admin_.

Naruto tahu sambungan telepon belum terputus dan Hinata masih ada di sana. Suara napasnya masih terdengar. "Berapa lama?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Betahun-tahun," jawab Hinata pelan. Ia memeluk – lebih tepatnya mencekik – boneka rubah _orange_ pemberian Naruto sambil berguling-guling di kasur, menahan malu. Sayangnya Naruto tak melihat itu.

"Nah itu kamu tahu. Jadi kamu harus berusaha mengikhlaskan fiksimu di-_copy_ orang. Karena pada dasarnya kamu hanya meminjam karakter dan atau ide cerita milik Masashi Kishimoto. Itulah alasannya dalam peraturan FFn diwajibkan memakai _disclaimer_. Semua penulis FFn hanya meminjam karya dari penulis asli."

Hinata kembali duduk di kasurnya. "Tapi apa kamu tak marah karyamu di-_copas_ sembarangan? Aku juga menemukan banyak fiksimu di FB."

Tanpa ragu Naruto langsung menjawab, "Aku tidak marah. Dari dulu, aku selalu menganggap diriku ini peniru Kishimoto, jadi jika ada yang meniruku maka secara tidak langsung dia sebenarnya meniru Kishimoto, bukan meniruku."

"Baik, itu karakter. Sekarang bagaimana kalau idemu yang dicuri penulis lain? Aku sudah merasakan. Susah _lho_ mencari ide yang tidak pasaran seperti fiksimu. Puluhan penulis kini menulis ide _time travel_-mu, ide _crack pair_-mu, dan ide tak terduga lainnya."

Hinata bisa mendengar tawa kecil Naruto.

"Jangan berlebihan, _Hime_. Ide itu bisa dicari. Jujur, aku tak pernah punya ide _original_. Tema _time travel_ sudah banyak di FNE dari bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Aku hanya mengadaptasinya ke FNI. Begitu juga dengan ideku yang lainnya. Jika kamu perhatikan lebih detil, aku sebenarnya hanya mengkombinasikan berbagai ide jadi satu, modif sana, modif sini, jadi kelihatan beda dari yang lain. Karena itulah aku tak berbakat jadi penulis. Kamu mengerti, Hinata?"

"Hn," gumam Hinata.

Naruto tahu Hinata belum benar-benar rela fiksinya di-_copas_.

"Yakinkan dirimu, dari sekian banyak yang membaca fiksimu di luar FFn, pasti akan ada yang mencari sumber asli fiksi tersebut dan mereka akan sampai pada fiksimu di FFn. Yakinkan juga dirimu, sebanyak apapun fiksimu di-_copas_, seberapa kalipun idemu diambil, diadaptasi, dimodifikasi, dicuri, kamu akan punya kepuasan tersendiri. Karena dilihat dari tanggal terbitnya, karyamu tetap akan jadi yang pertama baik di FFn maupun di FB dan _blog_."

Perlahan Hinata tersenyum. "Ah benar juga. Jika penulis selalu berusaha menyajikan tema yang beda, maka dia akan selalu jadi _trend setter_."

"Ya, itulah maksudku. Itulah keuntungannya membuat cerita yang tidak pasaran dibanding meniru yang sudah ada."

"Baiklah aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi apa saranmu untuk membalas PM _admin_?"

"Contohlah Masashi Kishimoto. Komiknya di-_scan_ oleh ratusan bahkan ribuan _website_. _Anime_-nya dibajak oleh ratusan _fansub_. Aku yakin tak semua _website_ itu membayar _royalty_. Kalau mau, Kishimoto bisa menuntut, tapi ternyata tidak. Waktunya terlalu berharga untuk itu. Kamu pun lakukanlah hal yang sama. Jika ada yang ingin meng-_copas_, izinkan saja. Setidaknya ia mau berbaik hati meminta izin dulu. Kalau kamu masih keberatan, ajukan sejumlah syarat."

"Syarat apa?"

"Tegaskan kepada _admin_ agar jangan menghilangkan 2 _disclaimer_. _Disclaimer_ ke Kishimoto dan _disclaimer_ kepadamu sebagai penulis fiksi. Lalu mintalah ia menyertakan _link_ ke karya asli di FFn. Selanjutnya, pastikan _admin_ tak menjual fiksimu jadi cerpen atau novel karena semua fiksi FFn dilarang dikomersilkan. Dengan begitu akan ada sisi positif yang bisa diambil. Pertama trafik ke FFn akan naik sehingga akan ikut membantu FFn, kedua fiksimu akan terkenal karena tersebar di luar sana."

"_Okay!_" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum. Prinsip Naruto tadi juga bisa diberlakukan jika ada yang meminta izin memakai ide fiksinya. Asal menyertakan 2 _disclaimer_ maka tak masalah. Tiba-tiba senyum Hinata lenyap. "Maaf selalu merepotkanmu dengan masalah FFn. Aku selalu merasa kekanakan di hadapanmu."

"Eh? T-tidak apa-apa. Sungguh," jelas Naruto panik mendengar perubahan ekspresi Hinata yang drastis. "Dengar _Hime_, kamu sudah saaangat berubah dari 4 tahun yang lalu. Dari yang sangat fanatik pada _pair_ NH sampai sekarang jadi penggemar yang wajar."

"Aaahhh…. jangan bahas itu. Aku malu," kata Hinata tersipu.

"Hehehe. Santai saja, _ok_? Kedewasaan adalah proses yang terus berkelanjutan. Jadi tak ada ukurannya. Bisa jadi akupun akan dipandang kekanakan oleh kakakmu."

Hinata mengangguk setuju.

"Ngomong-ngomong kakakmu, aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya. Rasanya aku kurang bertanggung jawab jika aku memacari adiknya hampir 2 tahun tapi aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Umm, benar juga sih. Hehe." Sebenarnya Hinata sudah lama memikirkan hal ini. Ia tak mungkin selamanya menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Naruto dari Neji. Jika jujur pun Hinata yakin Neji tak akan keberatan karena sekarang Hinata bukan anak kecil lagi. Mereka pun jadi tak harus kucing-kucingan seperti sekarang.

"Aku akan mengabarimu jika kakak pulang. Nanti kukenalkan pada kakak dan ayah."

Naruto menghela napas. "Akhirnya."

* * *

Tanpa Hinata duga, minggu depannya Neji pulang. Padahal biasanya pulang sebulan sekali, atau paling sering 2 minggu sekali karena sudah semakin sibuk. Maka Hinata memberitahu Naruto untuk datang ke rumahnya di hari Minggu siang. Sementara Minggu paginya Hinata dan Neji melakukan rutinitas mereka, _jogging_.

"Tumben kakak pulang minggu ini," kata Hinata saat mereka beristirahat di kursi taman.

"Kau tak senang aku pulang?" tanya Neji.

Hinata menangkap aura yang agak dingin dari kakaknya. "Bukan begitu, hanya saja-"

"Aku ingin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu denganmu," potong Neji datar.

Sikap dingin Neji semakin terasa. Hinata jadi tak berani memulai pembicaraan. Hinata mengira Neji sedang ada masalah di kantornya. Akhirnya mereka tak bicara hingga _jogging_ selesai dan kembali pulang ke rumah. Hinata sebenarnya ingin membatalkan rencana memperkenalkan Naruto kepada keluarganya, namun sudah terlanjur. Pasti sekarang Naruto sudah di perjalanan ke rumah Hinata.

Untuk menenangkan dirinya, Hinata segera mandi dan jalan-jalan ke FFn.

Siang itu Hinata membalas PM _admin_ dan PM-PM lain yang meminta izin copas _fiksi_, maupun izin untuk mengadaptasi idenya.

Yang meminta izin _copas,_ Hinata menjawab, "Silahkan di-_copas,_ Min. Tapi saya akan sangat senang jika artikelnya menyertakan _link_ ke fiksi dan halaman _profile_ penulis di FFn. Dengan begitu pembaca bisa tahu sumber aslinya. Pastikan juga ceritanya tidak diperjualbelikan dalam bentuk cerpen dan novel."

Yang meminta izin mengadaptasi ide, Hinata menjawab, "Silahkan. Asal jangan sama persis. Kreasikan lagi sesuai kemauan kamu. Jangan lupa _disclaimer_ ke Masashi Kishimoto (dan ke fiksiku kalau dirasa perlu)."

Jawaban Hinata disambut oleh balasan senang keduanya. Mereka membalas dengan cepat. Mungkin memang sudah menanti-nanti jawaban Hinata sejak lama.

Hinata tersenyum simpul. Selanjutnya ada satu fiksi _rate_ M yang ingin Hinata beri _concrit_. Namun saat _kursor_ diarahkan ke kolom _review, _ _kursor mouse_ Hinata tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri. Hinata tidak percaya hantu, jadi pasti ada penjelasan logis kenapa _kursor_-nya bisa bergerak sendiri.

Pertanyaan Hinata terjawab saat _kursor_ itu membuka _notes, _ lalu menuliskan sesuatu, hingga membuat jantung Hinata terasa terhenti saat membaca apa yang tertulis di _notes_.

'Aku sudah cukup bersabar selama sebulan ini.

Kupikir kau tak akan lagi mengakses _website_ porno ini.

Cepat keluar dari kamar.

Ada pelajaran yang harus kusampaikan padamu.

Neji'

Hinata menelan ludahnya. "Oh sial…"

**Bersambung…**

* * *

Ini 2 _chapter_ terakhir. Itu berarti _chapter_ depan _chapter_ terakhir. Pembaca yang baik meninggalkan _review_ :)

**Jawab **_**review**_**:**

**Dark Namikaze Ryu: **Setuju, seandainya penulis _lemon_ ga ada, maka ga akan ada pembaca _lemon_.

**Lsamudraputra: **salam kenal. Sejak dulu FNI itu dianggap sekolah dasar bagi penulis. Karena mayoritas pembaca di sini muda2. Satu _smart reader_ lebih bermakna daripada 10 _review_ biasa. Cek PM.

**Yui Kazu: **Gomen, _romance_-nya emang sengaja ga terlalu menonjol.

**Tsumehaza-Arief: **Diakalin. Beneran pada kreatif nih pengunjung FFn.

**nanaleo099: **bagus itu relatif.

**silent reader tobat: **Cek PM.** Ikanatsu: **Saya prihatin lihat fandom DXD. Siapa yang mulai sih?

**Orang tak dikenal:** tamat 2014. Hinata = yami = saya.

**Dragon hiperaktif:** T Semi M ga melanggar asal adegan seks/kekerasannya implisit, tidak detail.

**Guchan: **pemerintah lagi gencar blokir2an.

**AN Narra:** Salam kenal. Kalau bisa pelanggarannya dikurangi ya.

**Uchiha no aiko: **salam kenal. Saya harap semua penulis FNI seperti Anda, mau nerima _concrit_.

**Soputan: **_lemon_ kecil-kecilan, mungkin maksudnya implisit.

**Blue Temple of The King: **kalau kencing belum lurus jangan nulis _lemon_.

**Rama Dewanagari, Aqua Titania, Uzumaki 21:** sama-sama. Terima kasih _review_-nya.

**Cicikun:** Maksudnya fokus 1 _pair_?

**Jinsei Megami:** Kalo saya harus terus-terusan pake _proxy_ nih buat akses FFn. Makasih koreksinya. Saya patokan kalimat seru itu dari intonasi aja, hehe. Padahal ajakan juga termasuk ya.

**Namikaze Renton Kumagawa:** Sama-sama. Wah, kalau urusan fiksi & penulis itu masalah selera.

**Ren Kazune: **Warnet itu pake Telk*m Speedy, salah satu provider yg memblok FFn. Coba pake _DNS/proxy_. Cari caranya di _Google_.

**Li Chylee:** Wow. Salut! Berani menghapus fiksi milik sendiri. Tapi dijamin lebih tenang. Beban moral menulis _rate_ MA itu gede, soalnya secara ga langsung ikut berperan dalam membentuk pola pikir pembaca yang mayoritas masih muda. Kayaknya emg ganti _genre_ nih.

**Sasshi Ken:** Ada _rape_ pun ga masalah. Asal balik lagi ke aturan, jangan terlalu detail dan eksplisit. Perubahan rate T ke _lemon_ di tengah cerita adalah suatu kesalahan. Sama artinya dengan memberi anak usia T (13) pilihan: berhenti baca atau lanjut baca konten MA (18). Saya yakin banyak yg lanjut kalau dari awal ceritanya menarik.

**Uzumaki Nawawi: **Karena _lemon_ di IFAtidak sekedar karya '_rate_ M', karya nista dengan fantasi seksual belaka, begitu katanya. Isinya tidak vulgar.

**Doremi: **Atas berbagai pertimbangan akun asli saya ga dipublikasikan :)

**Ge zathur lawliet:** pemerintah kita kelewat parno. Bukan yg porno aja diblok, yg _echi_ pun sama.

**Bunshin Anugerah ET: **Sayang, ga bisa lihat fiksinya jadi ga bisa nilai. Tapi yg jelas sikap kamu ng-_flame_ adalah salah. Itu memperlihatkan kalo kamu fanatik pada _pair_ tertentu. Mirip Hinata dulu. Sebisa mungkin gunakan bahasa yang halus.

**ShamReal13:** Karena ga tau aturan atau pengen dibilang keren.

.

.

.

**Konjiki no Yami**


	12. 2014 Akhir - Konjiki no Yami

_**Fanfiction dot NET**_

Naruto kepunyaan Om Kishi

* * *

"_**Konjiki no Yami**_**"**

**2014 Akhir, Hinata 21 tahun**

'Aku sudah cukup bersabar selama sebulan ini.

Kupikir kau tak akan lagi mengakses _website_ porno ini.

Cepat keluar dari kamar.

Ada pelajaran yang harus kusampaikan padamu.

Neji'

Hinata menelan ludahnya. "Oh sial…"

Dengan langkah kaki yang berat, Hinata keluar dari kamarnya. Dari tulisan Neji saja Hinata sudah menebak kalau kakaknya marah besar. Hinata lupa kapan terakhir kali Neji marah. Yang jelas sekali saja Neji marah, bahkan sang ayah pun akan kalah tegasnya. Neji merupakan kakak yang _over_ protektif, sedangkan ayahnya lebih tenang dan bijaksana.

Sesampainya di ruang tengah, Hinata melihat Neji dan ayahnya duduk di sofa. Neji sedang melipat kedua tangannya di dada. _Laptop_ kesayangannya disimpan di meja, layarnya tengah menampilkan halaman FFn. Sama dengan halaman yang diakses Hinata tadi di kamarnya.

"Duduk," perintah ayah Hinata. Wajah ayahnya tak sesangar kakaknya sehingga terkadang Hinata memilih untuk diomeli ayahnya ketimbang diomeli Neji.

"Jadi dulu kau menanyakan _DNS_ dan _proxy_ untuk membuka _website_ porno ini?" tanya Neji kesal. Ternyata Neji mengambil alih pembicaraan. Terlihat sekali kalau ayah Hinata menyerahkan sepenuhnya interogasi ini kepada Neji. Ia tak mengerti masalah komputer.

Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya di ujung sofa. Ini kedua kalinya Neji menyebut FFn _website_ porno. Orang awam memang selalu menilai FFn dari luarnya saja. Hinata beralih menatap ayahnya, berharap akan ada sebuah dukungan. Namun dalam keadaan seperti sekarang, beliau pun tak bisa dimintai dukungan. Kini ia memilih diam, ikut menunggu jawaban Hinata.

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Sudah cukup ia mendengar berbagai tanggapan negatif atas FFn. Hinata harus memberikan pembelaan. "FFn itu bukan _website_ porno, Kak," jelas Hinata.

"Lalu apa? Aku sudah lihat isinya. Isinya cerita esek-esek! Kau ini perempuan. Apa kata orang jika mereka tahu kau sering ke sana?" tanya Neji.

Lagi-lagi standar perempuan dan laki-laki harus dibedakan.

"Bukan! KALAUPUN benar isinya begitu, kenapa laki-laki selalu dinilai wajar, sedangkan perempuan selalu dianggap aneh jika mengakses _website_ seperti itu?" Hinata balik bertanya. "Jangan melihat dari luarnya saja. Aku akui memang ada beberapa yang melanggar aturan dan menulis cerita seperti itu. Tapi itu adalah komunitas yang sejak dulu ingin kuubah. Aku sudah bilang padamu tentang itu."

Neji ingat Hinata pernah bertanya tentang sifatnya yang perfeksionis dan ingin mengubah komunitas. "Tapi kau harus realistis. Itu adalah komunitas yang tak bisa kau ubah. Aku sudah cukup tahu selama sebulan ini. Isinya banyak _otaku_ dan _weeaboo_!"

Menurut persepsi masyarakat, _otaku_ sering diartikan sebagai seseorang yang tak punya kehidupan sosial dan hobinya hanya menekuni hal yang berbau _anime_. _Weeaboo_ adalah seseorang yang terobsesi oleh budaya Jepang, dan mereka cenderung untuk bertingkah laku seperti orang Jepang, padahal mereka bukanlah orang Jepang, bukan lahir di Jepang, dan bukan warga negara Jepang.

_Okay_, Hinata tersinggung dengan kata-kata kakaknya.

"CUKUP!" bentak Hinata sambil berdiri. "Kakak baru sebulan di sana tapi sudah sok tahu. Kakak tak tahu apa-apa! Terlepas dari apapun yang kakak tuduhkan, FFn sudah memberiku banyak hal positif!"

Neji melotot tak percaya, sejak kapan adiknya jadi berani membantah? Ayahnya sama-sama kaget. Seumur-umur, Hinata tak pernah melawan saat dinasihati.

Neji ikut berdiri. "Beraninya kau balik membentakku!"

"Cukup, kalian berdua!" Sang ayah tahu suasana sudah makin kacau sehingga menahan badan Neji.

Ting! Tong!

Ketiganya menoleh ke arah ruang tamu. Seseorang datang. Hinata sudah tahu siapa yang datang sehingga langsung lari ke depan tanpa peduli kalau sekarang dirinya sedang dinasihati oleh kakak dan ayahnya.

"Tunggu Hinata! Aku belum selesai bicara!" teriak Neji.

Saat pintu dibuka, nampaklah Naruto di sana. Baru saja akan menyapa tuan rumah, Hinata sudah memotong kata-katanya lebih dulu.

"Ayo pergi!" ajak Hinata kepada Naruto sambil menarik tangannya dengan paksa.

"Kemana? H-hei, aku baru sampai."

"Kemana saja. Asal kamu membawaku keluar dari rumah ini."

"Tapi-"

"SEKARANG!" kata Hinata menegaskan.

Naruto tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia segera menyalakan motornya sesuai perintah Hinata. Ia tak sempat melihat ayah Hinata dan Neji yang sedang marah.

Naruto dan Hinata sedang berada di _basecamp_ Naruto, kamar kost yang selalu dijadikan tempat menginap kalau dirinya sedang ada di Bandung.

"Kau kabur?!"

Hinata mengangguk lemah.

Naruto menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur, kini ia jadi ikut terlibat masalah Hinata. Hinata sudah menjelaskan semua masalahnya dari awal. Dari mulai ia ketahuan mengakses FFn, sampai ia kabur.

Naruto lemas seketika. Naruto baru tahu kalau dirinya baru saja membawa kabur anak orang. Lebih tepatnya 'dipaksa' membawa kabur anak orang.

"Aku ingin menginap saja di sini," kata Hinata.

"TIDAK!" Naruto duduk kembali di tepi tempat tidur, di samping Hinata. Menatap kekasihnya dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung rambut. Kalau mengikuti hawa nafsunya, sudah tentu Naruto akan membiarkan Hinata untuk menginap. Tapi Naruto tegaskan dalam hatinya kalau itu tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Sejak awal, kaburnya Hinata dari rumah justru menjauhkan Hinata dari penyelesaian masalah.

Ini adalah masalah keluarga Hinata, jadi tidak tepat jika Naruto ikut mendukung Hinata, seberapa kuatpun keinginan Naruto untuk melakukannya. Naruto tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur.

Naruto memeluk Hinata dari samping kemudian menepuk pundaknya dua kali. Setelah itu ia beranjak dari kasur.

"Diam di sini dan tenangkan dulu pikiranmu," ujar Naruto. "_Take your time."_

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku beli makan dulu."

Setelah itu Naruto keluar, membiarkan Hinata yang tiduran di kamar.

* * *

Sejam kemudian pintu kamar terbuka.

"Lama sekali cari makan-"

Alangkah kagetnya Hinata saat yang muncul dari balik pintu bukanlah Naruto, melainkan Neji. Sedangkan Naruto berada di luar sedang memegang HP milik Hinata. Ternyata Naruto mengambil HP-nya tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata. Ia memberitahu Neji dan ayahnya tentang keberadaan Hinata. Ayah Hinata juga ikut datang dan diam di luar.

"Naruto, kau penghianat!" bentak Hinata kesal.

"Kabur tak akan menyelesaikan masalah, Hime," gumam Naruto pelan.

Neji masuk ke dalam kamar sedangkan Naruto dan ayah Hinata tetap di luar. Mau tak mau kini Hinata harus mau mendengar lagi ocehan Neji. Hinata sudah akan membentak Neji lagi tapi mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat wajah khawatir Neji. Hinata ingat wajah itu. Wajah khawatir yang sering Neji perlihatkan bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Pikiran Hinata terbang ke masa lalu. Sejak kecil ia dan kakaknya memang bagai tak terpisahkan. Neji selalu berperan jadi kakak sekaligus jadi teman baiknya karena di sekitar rumah mereka tak ada anak seumuran Hinata. Neji dan Hinata masuk sekolah yang SD, SMP, dan SMA-nya satu kompleks. Saat itulah sifat _over_ protektif Neji mulai tumbuh. Setiap ada anak laki-laki yang menggoda Hinata, Neji akan turun tangan.

"_Mereka tak menyakitimu?"_ tanya Neji dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"_Tidak. Sudahlah Kak, aku tak apa-apa,"_ jawab Hinata kala itu.

Itu terus dilakukan Neji sampai ia lulus SMA.

Namun sifat _over_ protektif Neji terus ada bahkan sampai sekarang. Neji jadi orang yang lebih berpengaruh terhadap perkembangan Hinata ketimbang ayahnya. Ayahnya baru akan turun tangan jika ada masalah serius. Satu hal lagi yang Hinata ingat adalah, Neji tak akan marah tanpa alasan. Alasan yang paling kuat adalah karena ia sayang pada adik satu-satunya itu. Hinata pun sadar sekarang pun Neji melakukan hal yang sama.

Kemarahan Hinata berangsur menghilang.

"Hinata, bisa kita bicara?" tanya Neji. Hinata mengangguk. Kemudian keduanya duduk di tepi kasur.

Selama lima menit pertama Hinata dan Neji hanya diam. Neji sepertinya sedang merangkai kata-katanya.

"Hinata," gumam Neji lagi. Hinata sudah bersiap mendengar lanjutan nasihat Neji siang tadi dengan lebih sabar. "Aku akan menikah 3 bulan lagi."

"Hah?" Hinata tak menyangka kalau Neji justru akan membahas ini. Ia lebih tak menyangka lagi kalau kakaknya akan menikah sebentar lagi. Sebenarnya sih wajar karena usia Neji sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menikah. Ia dan Tenten juga sudah lama berhubungan serius.

"Ya. Aku akan menikah dengan Tenten 3 bulan lagi," lanjut Neji, "Lalu pindah ke Makassar. Aku dipindahtugaskan ke sana."

Itu jadi hal mengejutkan ke-3 bagi Hinata. Meskipun siang tadi ia kesal kepada kakaknya. Namun ia belum siap kalau harus berpisah jauh dari kakaknya. Selama ini mereka sering berpisah tapi hanya Bandung-Jakarta. Hanya dengan 3 jam perjalanan menggunakan mobil _travel_ saja mereka sudah bisa bertemu lagi. Tapi kalau Bandung-Makassar tak akan semudah itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Neji karena Hinata diam saja. Hinata terlalu kaget dan merasa ini bagaikan mimpi. Tak terasa kakaknya akan benar-benar pergi dari rumah mereka. Rasanya baru kemarin mereka berangkat sekolah bersama dan menonton _anime_ bersama.

"Kenapa mendadak?" tanya Hinata.

"Ini tidak mendadak. Masih 3 bulan lagi."

Hinata menunduk. Hinata tak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana. Ia kesal sekaligus sedih. Terlalu banyak hal yang menyita pikirannya. Tadi FFn, Naruto, Neji menikah, lalu Neji akan pindah ke Makassar 3 bulan lagi. Hinata jadi ingat, itulah alasan kenapa akhir-akhir ini Neji ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya lebih banyak. Menonton _anime_, _jogging_, atau makan malam, Neji selalu ingin melakukannya bersama Hinata.

"Aku juga ingin pastikan aku menebus kesalahanku padamu," tambah Neji.

"Kesalahan apa?" tanya Hinata sambil menoleh ke arah kakaknya.

"_Internet _dan _anime_ _addiction. _Kecanduan _internet_ dan _anime_ yang kutularkan padamu. Ayah bilang kalau kau sering menghabiskan sepertiga harimu di depan komputer sejak SMA. Saat masuk kuliah IPK-mu terus turun. Aku berusaha mengeluarkanmu dari _internet_ dan _anime_ _addiction_ dengan mengajakmu _jogging._ Itu berguna agar kau bersosialisasi dengan tetangga. Aku kaget saat mereka bilang 'Hinata, lama tidak bertemu. Kau sudah besar sekarang.' Kemana saja kau bertahun-tahun ini? Apa gara-gara hobimu itu kau jadi jarang berinteraksi dengan tetangga kita? Kau punya ribuan teman di FB, tapi aku yakin hanya sebagian kecil saja yang benar-benar mengenalmu. Seandainya ada hal yang tak diinginkan di rumah, tetanggalah yang bisa menolongmu, bukan ribuan teman FB-mu."

Hinata menyetujui kata-kata Neji tentang teman FB. Rasanya memang tak banyak yang Hinata kenal di FB, kecuali teman FB yang merangkap teman di dunia nyata. Ia perlu lebih banyak bersosialisasi dengan tetangganya.

"Lalu belakangan aku sadar kalau tak mungkin kau mengakses _internet_ selama itu jika sekedar membuka media sosial, membaca komik, atau _streaming anime online_. Jadi pasti ada yang kau kerjakan. Atas izin ayah, aku me-_remote_ PC-mu untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya kau akses. Ternyata FFn. Sebulan kuperhatikan kegiatanmu di sana. Aku sadar sifat dasarmu yang perfeksionis dan selalu fokus pada satu hal. Jika satu hal telah menarik perhatianmu, maka kau akan melupakan hal lainnya. FFn telah menyita pikiranmu. IPK-mu jeblok. Hanya 2,3 dari skala 4. Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena dulu telah mengenalkanmu pada dunia _anime _jika akhirnya akan begini."

"Kakak tak salah," sela Hinata. "Aku suka hal-hal yang berbau _anime_, termasuk FFn karena itu pilihanku. Dan yang perlu kakak tahu, aku mendapatkan hal positif di sana, diantaranya kemampuan menulis, menyelesaikan masalah, kedisiplinan, dan yang paling penting adalah teman. Maaf tadi siang aku membantah nasihatmu, aku mengaku salah kalau akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu fokus di FFn sehingga melupakan kuliahku."

"Maaf juga karena tadi aku membentakmu. Aku lupa kau sudah mencapai umur dimana kau bebas memilih jalan hidupmu sendiri. Aku bersyukur bila kau menemukan banyak sisi positif di FFn. Namun terlepas dari umurmu yang sudah dewasa, aku masih menganggapmu adik kecilku yang selalu ingin kulindungi dan kuarahkan ke jalan yang benar. Aku merasa itulah kewajibanku sebagai seorang kakak. Aku hanya ingin kau menyeimbangkan kehidupanmu antara maya dan nyata. Dunia maya itu dunia yang tak bisa kau samakan dengan dunia nyata. Dunia nyata tetap yang utama. Ini semester terakhir dimana aku bisa mengontrol kuliahmu. Jadi kumohon kurangi durasimu di dunia maya dan fokuslah di kuliahmu dulu. Kunjungi FFn hanya jika ada waktu luang di sela kuliahmu."

Kata-kata Neji menegaskan kalau dirinya memang tak akan punya waktu banyak lagi untuk Hinata. Hinata jadi makin yakin kalau 3 bulan itu tak akan terasa. Bohong jika Neji bilang itu tidak mendadak. Tiga bulan itu setara dengan 12 kali nonton _anime _bersama_, _ 12 kali _jogging, _ dan 12 kali makan malam karena Neji hanya pulang dari Jakarta ke Bandung maksimal seminggu sekali. Hinata mulai menyadari kalau waktunya begitu berharga.

"Sekali lagi. Kau bebas, tak harus menurutiku. Jika memang FFn adalah komunitas yang cocok denganmu, maka tetaplah di sana, tapi bertanggungjawablah pada dirimu sendiri. Jangan mengakses hal-hal yang tidak baik bagimu. Atur waktumu dan pilihlah hal yang menurutmu benar karena setelah ini aku tak bisa lagi mengingatkanmu," kata Neji sambil tersenyum dan mengelus-elus puncak kepala Hinata.

Hinata jadi terharu dan kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia menyesal tak banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan kakaknya akhir-akhir ini. Sepertiga harinya terlalu berharga untuk dihabiskan di _internet_.

Hinata menghambur memeluk Neji. "Maaf Kak. Aku janji akan mengurangi akses ke dunia maya agar kuliahku tak terganggu."

Setelah pikiran keduanya lebih tenang, Hinata pulang ke rumah bersama Neji dan ayahnya. Naruto ikut lagi ke sana untuk melanjutkan 'rencana' awalnya ke rumah Hinata.

Hinata akhirnya mengenalkan Naruto kepada ayah dan kakaknya sebagai kekasihnya. Sesuai dugaan, Neji dan ayahnya menerima Naruto dengan baik. Pertama karena Hinata sudah cukup dewasa untuk memiliki kekasih, kedua karena Naruto bertanggungjawab terlihat dari sikapnya tadi di tempat kost, ketiga karena ia sudah mapan. Tak ada alasan untuk menolak.

Hinata tak lupa bilang kalau Naruto adalah salah satu temannya dari FFn. Tahu begitu Neji dan ayahnya melanjutkan perbincangan lebih mendalam mengenai FFn. Keempatnya terlibat diskusi ringan tentang apa itu FFn, apa saja isinya, pelanggaran yang marak terjadi, dan realitas yang terjadi saat ini.

Dalam kesempatan itu Naruto juga menegaskan kalau selama ia mengenal Hinata, gadis itu selalu tahu aturan dan tak mengakses halaman yang kurang baik. Bahkan bisa dibilang, Hinata adalah pengguna FFn yang paling taat aturan yang pernah Naruto kenal. Justru Hinata sudah berjuang untuk mengembalikan nama baik FFn seperti dulu. Hinata ingin buktikan kalau pemberitaan tentang FFn situs porno itu salah.

Intinya FFn adalah tempat untuk menuangkan imajinasi. FFn punya sisi positif dan negatif. Namun terlepas dari apapun sisi negatif yang ditimbulkan, selama pengunjung tahu aturan dan bisa bertanggungjawab pada dirinya sendiri, maka FFn adalah situs yang aman diakses siapa saja.

* * *

Sejak dinasihati Neji, Hinata jadi jarang mengakses FFn. Bukan karena ia memutuskan untuk berhenti mengaksesnya, tapi Hinata sedang memikirkan cara yang lebih efektif memperbaiki FFn selain memberikan _concrit_ ke setiap orang yang melakukan pelanggaran. Hinata ingin hal-hal yang sering salah dalam FFn diketahui oleh banyak orang sehingga tak akan terjadi kesalahan yang sama.

"Buat dalam bentuk fiksi," usul Naruto.

"Fiksi?"

"Ya. Jika lewat _concrit_ maka hal-hal yang ingin kau sampaikan hanya diterima oleh seorang saja, tapi jika lewat fiksi, maka akan ada ratusan, bahkan ribuan orang yang membacanya. Selain itu, tulisanmu akan terus ada di FFn sebagai dokumentasi perjalanan panjangmu di FFn dari tahun 2006. Semua orang akan bisa membacanya baik yang sudah lama bergabung FFn, maupun yang akan bergabung di luar sana."

Senyum berkembang di wajah Hinata setelah mendengar ide brilian Naruto.

"Ide bagus! Kamu mau membantuku menyusunnya 'kan?"

"Tentu. Urusan plot serahkan padaku. Tapi kamu harus pakai akun baru."

"Kenapa dengan akunku yang lama?"

"Akun pertamamu sudah banyak di-_follow_ pembaca fanatik NH. Isinya juga mayoritas fiksi NH. Sedangkan dalam akun ini kamu dituntut untuk netral. Penyampaian fakta-fakta pun akan bersifat frontal dan sangat bertolak belakang dengan _image_ akun pertamamu. Beri nama saja _**Konjiki no Yami/Golden Darkness**_. Yami berarti _dark_, itu menggambarkan sisi lain dirimu. Nama itu identik dengan Yami Naruto sehingga perlu ditambahkan Konjiki/Golden untuk membedakannya. Golden Darkness sendiri adalah nama karakter perempuan dalam anime _echi_ TLR."

"_Echi?_ Kau memberiku karakter _echi_?!"

"B-bukan begitu," kilah Naruto gelagapan. "Dia tidak _echi, _yang _echi_ tentu saja karakter laki-lakinya. Lagipula itu cuma saran."

Setelah Hinata melihat langsung fisik Konjiki no Yami, Hinata akui kalau karakter itu cantik, punya rambut pirang yang panjang, pendiam, tapi punya kekuatan yang hebat. Rasanya itu cocok untuk dijadikan nama akunnya yang kedua. "Baiklah, namanya Konjiki no Yami. Kalau begitu biar judul fiksinya aku yang tentukan."

"Sudah ada di pikiranmu?"

"_**Fanfiction dot NET**_."

"Menurutku biasa saja."

"Terdengar biasa saja, tapi dalam penulisannya '_dot_' ditulis dengan huruf kecil sedangkan '_NET_' huruf besar semua. Itu nama program/bahasa pemrograman komputer yang sering digunakan oleh kakakku. Bisa dibilang fiksi ini kupersebahkan untuknya. Meski ia kurang suka aku mengakses FFn, tapi dia sempat memberiku semangat untuk berjuang sampai titik kemampuan tertinggiku untuk membuat FFn lebih baik."

Naruto ikut tersenyum bersama Hinata.

Dimulailah penyusunan fiksi _**Fanfiction dot NET.**_

* * *

**3 bulan kemudian**

"Kamu cantik sekali," ujar Naruto. Itu ditujukan kepada Hinata yang saat ini memakai _dress_ putih selutut dalam acara pernikahan Neji dan Tenten.

"Terima kasih," balas Hinata dengan tersipu malu. Sebenarnya Naruto juga tampak gagah sekali dengan jas hitamnya siang itu. Namun Hinata terlalu malu untuk terang-terangan memujinya. "Apa yang kamu bicarakan dengan ayahku tadi?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Urusan lelaki."

"Jiah."

"Hahaha. Intinya dia hanya bilang, 'Kupercayakan Hinata padamu.'"

Lagi-lagi pipi Hinata merona dibuatnya.

"Ayo kita berfoto, Hinata," ajak Neji. Ayahnya sudah berdiri di samping Neji. Hinata akhirnya merapat ke samping Tenten.

"Kau juga Naruto," tambah Neji.

Naruto yang tak menyangka akan diajak hanya bisa nyengir dan bergegas berdiri di samping Hinata.

"_Say, cheese!"_

* * *

Acara dilanjutkan dengan makan siang. Neji dan Tenten masih harus menyalami tamu-tamu yang baru datang. Ayahnya mengobrol dengan beberapa kerabat, sedangkan Hinata memilih untuk makan bersama Naruto.

"Bagaimana perkembangan fiksimu?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Sudah lama Hinata tak membahas FFn.

"Bagus," jawab Hinata ceria. " Aku senang dengan fiksiku yang satu ini."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Jumlah _review_-nya sedikit tapi panjang-panjang, _review_ _one liner_ hanya hitungan jari. Banyak hal yang membuatku terharu. Diantarnya kisah penghuni lama yang sama-sama merasakan naik turunnya FFn, _concriter_ yang sama-sama sering dibentak penulis, beberapa pembaca yang asalnya hanya _silent reader_ kini memberanikan diri untuk memberikan _review_, bahkan membuat akun, ada juga yang jadi semangat untuk menulis. Itu semua membutku senang. Setidaknya fiksiku bisa menyadarkan orang-orang dan memberikan ilmu baru untuk mereka."

"Wah, selamat kalau begitu."

Hinata hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kenapa kamu malah terlihat sedih?"

Hinata menghela napas pelan.

"Setelah dipikir lagi, aku memutuskan untuk menjadikan fiksi _Fanfiction dot NET_ sebagai senjata terakhirku karena aku akan _hiatus_. Aku akan _publish chapter_ terakhirnya hari ini."

"_Hiatus_?"

"Ya. Aku sadar perkataan kakak benar. Aku harus berusaha menyeimbangkan kehidupan maya dan nyataku. Nilaiku jeblok dan harus segera kuperbaiki. Aku juga sudah harus mencari tempat kerja praktek. Selanjutnya ada skripsi yang menantiku tahun depan. Saat ini aku ingin buktikan dulu kepada kakak kalau aku bisa lebih baik di perkuliahan."

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Aku tahu ini berat bagimu. Aku tahu seberapa besar rasa cintamu pada FFn. Tapi aku mendukung keputusanmu. Kuliah lebih penting. Ini demi masa depanmu. FFn harus rela kehilangan penulis hebat sepertimu."

"Hehe. Jangan terlalu berlebihan. Hal yang sama pernah terjadi saat kamu keluar FFn. Aku akan tetap mengunjungi FFn sekali-sekali. Meskipun akan sangat jarang sekali. Doakan saja kuliahku bisa selesai tepat waktu sehingga aku bisa cepat kembali menulis."

Naruto menghargai keputusan Hinata, sebagaimana Hinata dulu menghargai keputusan Naruto untuk keluar. Hinata sadar dirinya adalah tipe orang yang hanya bisa fokus pada satu hal. Dia tak bisa fokus pada dua hal secara bersamaan. Tapi setidaknya Hinata hanya _hiatus_, itu artinya ada kemungkinan untuk kembali suatu hari nanti.

"Aku penasaran. Apa ada yang bertanya mengenai akun pertamamu?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Banyak. Tapi aku selalu merahasiakannya. Aku punya jawaban bagi yang bertanya akun pertamaku."

"Apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku menjawab:

'Jangan tanya siapa aku.

Namaku bisa apa saja, bisa Hinata, bisa Naruto, bisa Neji, bisa Yami.

Aku tak ingin namaku yang kalian ingat.

Aku hanya ingin pesan-pesanku dalam fiksi ini yang kalian ingat.'"

**The End**

* * *

**Bales **_**review**_**:**

**Amu B:** _genre_-nya jadi drama, soalnya romannya kurang. Sebenernya pengen dipanggil Yami, tapi kalau lebih enak panggil 'kakak' silahkan.

**Jinsei Megami: **Pendapat Neji cukup mewakili bagi orang yang pertama melihat _lemon_ di FFn. Terima kasih koreksi EYD-nya. Beneran itu udah nempel di otak kayaknya. Selalu ngetik 'merubah' :D

**Dark Namikaze Ryu:** Oh dia toh. Saya ga bisa salahin selera orang. DxD itu _anime echi_, jadi punya potensi besar dibuat _lemon-_nya di FFn.

**Hanazonorin44:** Jadi _smart reader_/memberi _concrit_ bukan suatu kewajiban. _Concrit_ hanya diberikan kalau memang punya unek-unek. Selebihnya memberi semangat saja sudah membuat penulis senang.

**Iray ryuubi, nanaleo099, uchiha no aiko, Rama Dewanagari, KebolblacK:** Terima kasih _review_-nya.

**Me Yuki Hina:** Ah, saya jadi tahu ilmu baru langsung dari anak sastra. Boleh saya cantumkan istilah deskonstruksi naskah di _chapter_ sebelumnya? Apa yang selama ini dilakukan Naruto adalah deskontruksi naskah. Hanya saja dia tak tahu kalau 'modif-modif' cerita itu ada istilahnya. Makasih koreksi EYD-nya.

**Dragon Hiperaktif: **Iya dari pengalaman saya, ditambah dramatisir di sana-sini.

**Nachie-chan:** Saya nyerah kalau kesalahannya kata yang berdempet/hilang spasi. Itu terjadi karena perbedaan versi _Ms Office_ yg saya pakai. Kadang versi 2007, 2010, kadang 2013. Maklum sering ngetik fiksi dimana aja dengan modal _flashdisk_. _Format file_ yang paling stabil untuk fiksi FFn adalah jenis file _docx_ di _Libre Office_. Sayangnya itu program yang jarang diinstal pengguna komputer (padahal itu _office_ gratis). Hinata adalah penggambaran dari diri saya. Tapi Naruto dan Neji juga menggambarkan diri saya. Jadi kepribadian saya dibagi 3 dan dituangkan dalam 3 karakter.

**AN Narra:** Sebenarnya ada 2 pendapat. Yang satu mengizinkan penyebutan merek karena itu termasuk majas metonimia. Yang satu lagi melarang karena terkesan tidak netral dan seperti disponsori. Kalau saya pribadi tidak masalah menyebut merek, apalagi kalau memang ceritanya melibatkan merek. Tapi diusahakan jangan berlebihan. Jangan tiap paragraf disebutin merek. Dan yang terpenting jangan menjatuhkan merek tersebut. Jangan gara-gara fiksi kamu nama baik merek tersebut jadi jelek.

**Chic White: **Saya senang dipanggil Yami :)

**Ikanatsu:** Kalau berdasarkan aturan _CharacterXReaders_ dilarang, melanggar poin ke 4 _guidelines_, tentang pelarangan menggunakan karakter nonfiksi.

**Soputan:** Prediksi saya, selama mayoritas pembaca suka maka akan terus ada fiksi _godlike_. Belakangan ini penulis menulis fiksi yang bertema 'selera pasar'. Peringkat kedua tetap dipegang _romance_ karena mayoritas penghuni FFn adalah perempuan.

**Tsumehaza-Arief:** Ya. Hinata emang agak sensi di _chapter_ kemarin. Sebenarnya 'curi' ide ga masalah asal idenya diubah, jangan sama persis. Dengan begitu akan muncul variasi lain dalam plotnya, tidak itu-itu melulu. Selain pembaca bosan, kemampuan penulis juga ga akan berkembang.

**Camellia Cadence:** Salam kenal Camellia. Kamu satu dari sekian banyak yang tersindir oleh fiksi ini. Emang itulah tujuan ditulisnya fiksi ini. Diharapkan pembacanya bisa berubah jadi lebih baik.

**Silent reader tobat:** Selama tetap ada _link_ yang dicantumkan maka tidak masalah :)

**Uchiha leo:** Saya rasa itu bukan mencuri ide. Apalagi kalau alur, konflik, dan tokoh yang beda. Mencuri ide itu kalau semuanya sama mulai dari awal sampai akhir. Bahkan sampai urutan kejadiannya sama.

**Neerval-Li:** Salam kenal. Senang sekali bisa berbagi tentang masa-masa sulit di FFn. Memang benar FNI itu sering dijadikan ajang coba-coba penulis baru (karena ramai). Mau tak mau itu juga menyebabkan banyaknya fiksi yang ditulis tanpa membaca aturan, terlalu dipaksakan jadi _rate M_, dan terlalu berpatokan pada jumlah _review_, sampai menuliskan target jumlah _review_. Entah ini akan berulang sampai kapan. Semoga fiksi ini bisa sedikit menyadarkan para penulis.

**Lsamudraputra:** Cek _PM_ :)

**Kirika astam:** Kalau kamu udah ga baca _lemon_, berarti kamu udah mulai dewasa dan bisa mengontrol nafsu.

**Orang tak dikenal:** Terserah penafsiran kamu aja :)

**Uzumaki Nawawi:** Itu terserah penulis, kalau pengen lebih mantep bisa pake 3 _disclaimer_.

**Silentreader-yops:** Silahkan nyoba bikin fiksi, tapi selalu patuhi aturan, EYD, dan konsultasikan dengan _beta reader_.

**DACAPYBM:** Makasih udah ngasih _review_ petama di fiksi ini. Berikan juga _review_ ke setiap fiksi yg kamu baca sebagai penghargaan kepada penulisnya.

**Charis almas 1:** Ahaha. Nulis fiksi ga bisa dicepetin. Urusannya sama otak & _mood_ nulis. Tiap selesai ngetik, langsung _publish_. Ga perlu nunggu waktu. Umur saya rahasia.

**Sasshi Ken:** Dimaklumi aja dulu. Citra FFn lagi turun gara-gara banyak _lemon_.

**Ren Kazune:** Naruto ga terang-terangan belain. Ini masalah keluarga Neji-Hinata.

**Dinisyofita:** Salam kenal juga, lain kali jangan jadi _silent reader _ya.

Terima kasih kepada pembaca yang sudah membaca fiksi ini dari awal sampai akhir. Saya senang meskipun respon terhadap fiksi ini tak segila pada tema yang sedang nge-_trend_ sekarang, setidaknya ada sejumlah pembaca yang berubah jadi lebih baik setelah membaca fiksi ini. _Review_ di fiksi ini panjang-panjang dan murni karena keinginan pembaca untuk berbagi pengalamannya, bukan karena paksaan. Itulah yang saya hargai.

Maaf bagi yang meminta akun pertama saya, saya tidak bisa berikan. Saya akan mengulangi kalimat di akhir fiksi. "Aku tak ingin namaku yang kalian ingat. Aku hanya ingin pesan-pesanku dalam fiksi ini yang kalian ingat." Majukan terus fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia!

.

.

.

**Konjiki no Yami**


End file.
